More Than Friends
by WildForWilde
Summary: Thirteen never usually lets anyone into her life, so what happens when she forms an unexpected friendship with Allison Cameron? Cadley
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Remy Hadley awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, for the third time that morning. However determined she was the night before to get up on time, she always found her hand swatting the snooze button three or four times before physically rolling herself out of bed. She was not a morning person and waking up on time was definitely not one of her strongest attributes – though going to bed at a reasonable time without being drunk or high would definitely make it a hell of a lot easier.

She grunted slightly and reached over again, this time turning the alarm off completely. The frequent high pitched tones were doing nothing for the hangover she had achieved by going out the night before, and the pillow she had placed over her head about half an hour prior had lost it's effect on droning out the noise. She figured that she should be getting up now anyway, she did have a job to get to after all. Opening her eyes slightly she felt relieved when she found no-one else laid there beside her. She was pretty sure that she'd brought someone home the night before, a nice looking brunette - Katie or Kathy or something similar, not that Remy really cared for her name anyway. At least her companion for the night had already left, preventing any awkward confrontations that Remy tried desperately to avoid any time she could. Turning her head over to the other side, Remy begrudgingly opened her eyes fully and glanced over to where her hand was still placed, squinting in a feeble attempt to try and focus the red digital numbers: '8:30am'

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath before practically throwing herself out of the double sized bed and into the shower, managing to trip over the messy pile of last nights clothes - which had been carelessly tossed aside as Remy and her partner for that particular evening stumbled into her bedroom. The fall caused her to whack her leg on the side of one of the bedside drawers in the process. She cursed loudly as she half ran, half limped the rest of the distance into her bathroom, frantically trying to organise herself.

After finishing one of the more quicker showers she'd ever had, Remy threw on the nearest clean set of clothes she could find, making an extra effort to find a pair of suspenders. She looked at herself in the mirror briefly, slightly disgusted at her dishevelled appearance. You could definitely tell she'd been out the night before. She tried her best to quickly improve her appearance by applying some make up, hoping to cover as much as the dark circles under her eyes as possible. Letting out an agitated sigh when she saw that there hadn't been much of an improvement, she glanced back over at the clock and headed out of her apartment in a run, only to return a moment later in search for her keys.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

By the time Remy had eventually found her keys buried beneath the pile of clothes which had caused her earlier injury, and arrived at the diagnostics office, it was already 9:24am. Not bad considering the time she'd woken up at, but she was definitely late nonetheless. The rest of House's team were already sat around the table, staring at what appeared to be House performing some new tricks with 'bally'. As she entered the room and slung herself down on the last available chair, she let out a mumble of an apology, not really caring which of them had heard her or not. Looking around for any apparent folders that my contain a new case, she frowned when she instead came to look at her boss who had been staring intently at her since she had walked into the room a good thirty seconds ago.

"Ah, lesbian..." A smirking House greeted the doctor when her eyes finally met his, knowing full well she hated it when he called her that. He waited a couple of seconds for her to reply with the usual '_I'm not a lesbian, I'm bisexual'_ argument she would shoot back. Sensing that he would get no reply from the woman however, he spent the few seconds of silence to look at her closely. It only took him a few moments before mentally coming to the conclusion that she was hungover. A quick once over of the doctor revealed the dark patches under her young eyes, and the quick pulled back half dry hairstyle.

Thirteen rolled her eyes and sat patiently waiting for House to deliver one of his inevitable 'witty' comments. "Nice of you to finally join us, mind telling us all why you're so late?" House carried on with the smirk still firmly planted on his face. The rest of the team glanced over in her direction, all with a slight raised eyebrow. Thirteen sat staring at him. He knew why she was late, he just wanted the satisfaction of hearing it from the younger doctor herself.

"I'm only 25 minutes late House, I guess I must've overslept," she stated as coolly as possible. Just because House read her so well didn't mean that the rest of his team did, and she didn't particularly feel like explaining her nightly activities to the rest of them. They already knew too much about her in her opinion, the less they knew about her the better.

"Taub grabbed us all some breakfast earlier; they wanted to save you some but I figured you probably had plenty to eat last night," House said, followed by a very over exaggerated wink. _And there it is_ Thirteen thought to herself as she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head once again, eventually settling back on House sternly, who was now smirking even more - if that were even possible. The whole group sat waiting for any sort of comeback or denying from Thirteen, their heads swiftly moving to her, then House, then back to her. Anyone walking passed the diagnostic office would think they were watching a tennis match.

"So..." Foreman eventually interjected after an extremely long silence, much to the relief of Thirteen. "Do we have a case or not House?" He eyed the brilliant man irritably, and after receiving no response his suspicions were confirmed. He removed himself from his chair and moved towards the door on the other side of the room, turning around as he reached the door to address the rest of the team. "Really, I'd love to stay and watch House watch porn all day, but I have clinic hours," he said sarcastically and quickly left, with Chase and Taub shortly following his lead. Not wanting to prolong being the main subject of House's comments, Thirteen also picked herself up and left the room, but not before giving the older man an angry glare.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay Thirteen, It _is_ lesbian porn." House called out rather loudly as he followed them out into the busy corridor, earning both himself and Thirteen a good few stares from passers by. She ignored his comment completely and carried on moving forward, not turning around and trying her best to ignore the pairs of eyes currently burning into her back. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing him get to her.

The lack of response prompted House to turn around and limp his way back into his office, picking bally up as he walked past to sit down at his desk, the whole time with a grin on his face. Thirteen had just earned herself a place on the top of his 'who I want to bug today' list, even managing to beat out Cuddy.

* * *

Thirteen stood alone in the corridor as she waited impatiently for the elevator to reach her floor. _Why the hell is it taking so long!?_ She questioned angrily to herself as she watched the number above the door, waiting for it to signal that it was on her level. She hadn't really been waiting that long, but that didn't stop her from becoming very agitated very quickly. She was in a bad mood, that was an understatement. She stood shifting her weight from one foot to the other whilst rubbing her temples; her head was pounding and she really didn't have the patience for putting up with House and his snarky comments today. In the hectic rush that was her morning, she'd forgotten to take any sort of pain relief and she was definitely starting to feel the consequences. If It wasn't for her banging headache, she would've hit herself in the head for being so forgetful in the first place. She had thought about sneaking into a free room to use the IV fluid again, but after she was caught by Cuddy last time, and subsequently almost lost her job, she had decided against it. She'd just have to go out and get some during her lunch break she'd decided.

Thirteen had started moving towards the elevator doors as soon as she saw the doors starting to open, flinching ever so slightly at the high pitched 'ding' sound that accompanied the movement. As she stepped towards the elevator she failed to notice the smaller blonde ER doctor simultaneously exiting. Before she had time to stop herself she crashed into the other woman causing mounds of files and paperwork to be thrown into the air before crashing back down and scattering round both of their feet.

"Doctor Cameron, I'm so sorry!" Remy rushed down to pick up as much of the paperwork as she possibly could, steadying herself slightly by placing a hand on the floor and shutting her eyes tightly to try and get rid of the spinning sensation she had just experienced. _Why do I drink on work nights again? Oh, right, because I have nothing better to do._

After convincing herself she'd be fine, Remy started on the piles of files beside her. She heard a light laugh from above her and moments later Allison Cameron was crouched on the floor picking up the fallen work alongside her.

"Don't worry about it, Doctor Hadley." She said with a genuine smile.

The mention of her actual name made Remy's eyes flicker up to meet those of Allison's, which had momentarily rested upon the younger doctor. Sensing the almost surprised features on the brunettes face, Allison's smile slowly dissipated into a more questioning glance.

"What?" The ER head questioned rather feebly. For some reason the look on Doctor Hadley's face made her slightly self conscious.

Noticing the blondes increasing discomfort, Remy responded quickly. "It's just, very few people call me that any more. Everyone else just calls me Thirteen now instead." She hoped her short explanation had at least somewhat eased the other doctors discomfort. They both stood up and Thirteen handed the blonde the rest of her files, apologising again as she did so. Allison once again let out a small smile as she took the files from the brunette.

"No harm done." The brunette nodded and made her way towards the elevator again. The older doctor watched her for a while before finally speaking up again. "Just to let you know, I'm not like everyone else." Remy glanced at Allison feeling slightly confused at what she had just heard. It must've shown on her face because a few moments later the blonde giggled slightly. "See you around... Doctor Hadley," she smirked at the brunette a final time before heading in the opposite direction. Remy, having only just caught on to what the ER head meant, smiled slightly to herself as the elevator doors closed in front of her.

* * *

By the time lunch had rolled around, Thirteen felt a lot better. Her earlier encounter with Doctor Cameron, despite how brief it was, had put her in a considerably better mood. After her short conversation with the blonde, the headache that had been as stubborn as House eventually started to soothe, and it was now almost completely gone. No need for that lunch trip then Thirteen had thought, slightly grateful. She didn't get very long for lunch, and the time she did have she'd much rather spend sat with a newspaper and a coffee. On the off chance she didn't have to skip lunch completely and work like she normally did, she'd like to actually relax slightly, rather than run unnecessary errands.

As well as Foreman, Chase and Taub; Thirteen had also spent her morning in the clinic. Unlike Foreman, Chase and Taub however, she wasn't behind on her hours. Despite being one of the most tedious jobs in the whole hospital, Thirteen had spent the morning down in the clinic to make sure she could prolong her time away from House, one person she definitely knew she wasn't going to run into down here. The extra work she had made herself do was definitely worth it, she hadn't seen House since their conversation in the diagnostics office earlier that day – if you could even call it a conversation. On the other hand however, she was now even more tired. Filling in paperwork wasn't exactly a job that screamed fun.

"We're gonna go and grab some lunch, wanna come?" Thirteen looked up, trying to locate the source of the voice that had broken her concentration. Taub was stood in front of her with Foreman and Chase stood casually behind him waiting for her response. Neither Taub nor Chase looked particularly bothered, but she couldn't help but notice the slightly hopeful look on her former boyfriends face. It was almost enough to make her say no. Almost.

"Uh...yeah sure. I need to finish this last file though, meet you guys up there?" Chase nodded in agreement and all three of them headed out of the room towards the cafeteria.

The supposedly 'last file' ended up being at least three or four more - the nurses down by the clinic sure knew how to take advantage when they wanted to. By the time Thirteen had made her way up to the cafeteria she found herself passing her co-workers who had already finished their lunches and were now heading back down towards the clinic. Taub gave a sort of sympathetic shrug as he walked passed Thirteen, and the three of them carried on going in the opposite direction. She quickly walked away when she saw Foreman stop and turn back round like he was about to head towards her. She didn't really feel like a one on one lunch with the man. Foreman sighed in defeat and caught up with the other two colleagues, wandering when he'd ever get the chance to talk to his ex.

Thirteen didn't really mind that the others had already finished; she often sat on her own at lunch anyway. If anything she was probably more grateful that she'd missed them. She didn't dislike her colleagues, but that's all they were to her: work acquaintances. Chase had become even more annoying after he and Cameron had got a divorce, Taub and her didn't really have anything in common, and after her and Foreman broke up they found it awkward to be in each others company for any prolonged period, despite his best attempts at winning her over again. Thirteen shook herself out of that last thought quickly; the idea of her and Foreman together creeped her out a bit, she still didn't understand how they ended up as a couple in the first place.

She'd only really had one friend at the hospital, and that was Kutner. A sad smile formed on Remy's face as she started reminiscing about a few moments they'd had together. He was completely clueless most of the time, but he was good company and the brunette often found herself thinking about him. She really did miss him at times.

Pushing thoughts of her former friend to the back of her mind, Remy walked into the cafeteria and over to the usual ridiculously long queue. She grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water, paid for the items, and headed over to an empty table in the corner of the room. As she walked through the cafeteria, her eyes casually glanced across the room until she found herself staring at House, who apparently had yet to notice her. She was slightly relieved but knew it was only a matter of time before he found her in there. She groaned internally at the thought of more lesbian related jokes he would surely send her way.

Holding her breath she watched as he walked further into the room. Distracted by the sight of House edging unknowingly closer and closer towards her, Remy didn't see a certain person step out in front of her until it was too late. For the second time that day, Doctor Cameron's belongings were on the floor no thanks to Remy Hadley. This time it was only a bottle of water and a sandwich in a small container, so it only took a brisk movement from Remy to quickly return the items to the blonde.

"You really need to start watching where you're going," Allison let out quite a big chuckle which only grew when she saw the pink colour sweep across the younger Doctors features. That was the first time she'd seen her supposed replacement blush at something. Usually she was completely composed.

"Sorry, again." Remy almost wanted to smack herself for coming across so clumsy. She forced out an apologetic smile and was on her way again - or so she thought. Before being able to move more than a few steps away from the ER head, she felt a hand softly grab her near the top of her arm. Remy spun around quickly expecting to be face to face with House. She was already preparing herself with some quick comebacks to throw the man off. Following the arm that had gently grasped her shoulder however, she was surprised to find that instead of looking at her boss as she'd expected, she met Allison's warm stare instead.

"I don't think an apology will let you off the hook this time." Cameron stated, trying desperately to remain serious, but couldn't help break a smile when she glanced over Remy's clearly startled expression. Remy couldn't respond, as hard as tried no words would come out of her mouth. Instead she stood there with her mouth occasionally opening and then quickly shutting again, trying desperately to force out some sort of answer.

"Come eat with me," The blonde simply put when she realised the other doctor was at a loss for words, realising that she'd never seen her at a loss for words either. "My lunch breaks late too, might as well sit together rather than on our own." And with that Allison turned round and headed towards a table, turning her head after a few steps to make sure Remy was following. Much to Remy's relief, House had been held up by Cuddy, so she was safe for the moment. Still confused, she did as she was told and followed Cameron until they reached the brunettes original destination; the table in the corner.

* * *

**Yay, new Cadley fic! **

**So I was actually meant to publish this a while ago, but then my laptop exploded and I lost _all_ of my work *sob***

**So...I'm trying to rewrite what I had previously (which was quite a lot) as best as I can, but I doubt I'll get it to the same quality again.**

** Bare with me on updates! They may be slow but I'll try and do them as frequently as possible :)**

**Oh, and reviews make me happy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron took a small sip of her water as she looked at the brunette sat across from her, smiling slightly when she saw the brunette looking intently at her bottle of water, seemingly deep in thought about something.

"I don't see you in here very often," Cameron offered as a conversation starter between the two of them. It had been a couple of minutes since they'd actually sat down together, and although the silence wasn't overbearingly awkward, she felt the need to break it anyway, hopefully breaking the other doctors thoughts.

Thirteen looked up from the label stuck to her bottle of water, which she'd read through twice since sitting down with the blonde. She let out a small breath of relief when she heard Cameron speak. She wasn't a very good conversation starter, especially at work with someone she rarely spoke to in the first place. It's not that she wasn't confidant enough, she just had no idea on what to say, socialising wasn't really her thing.. at least sober socialising wasn't anyway.

"That's because I'm normally too busy to eat lunch or I'm eating it in the lab," Thirteen gave a small smile towards her companion, unsure of what else to say as she instead started fiddling with her hands as a means of distraction, as well as biting her bottom lip slightly.

"I do not miss that," Cameron chuckled slightly at the brunettes answer before furrowing her brows a little. "But you should always make time to eat, especially in a job like yours. Granted I normally ended up grabbing something from a vending machine and throwing half of it away.. but still." Cameron finished with a small smile.

Thirteen couldn't help but smile at Cameron's concern. She barely knew the woman and she was telling her to eat, it was no wonder people liked her so much. Thirteen raised an eyebrow at the blonde when an idea hit her. She preceded to take an over exaggerated bite out of her sandwich in an attempt to show Cameron she'd been listening. Cameron let out a large chuckle at the humour of the other woman as she shook her head.

"So why are you eating in here today Doctor Hadley? Not busy enough?" Cameron pressed, feeling compelled to talk to the brunette further.

"We don't have a patient so I've been in the clinic most of the morning, I figured I deserved a proper lunch break for once." Thirteen replied after finishing her large mouthful, giving a small shrug as she answered.

"Wait, you were in the clinic _voluntarily_?" Cameron asked in disbelief as she she raised he eyebrows at the other doctor. "You're crazy, even I think the clinic's exhausting and I'm head of the ER for god's sake," Cameron laughed as she watched the woman opposite her reveal a grin, not failing to notice that she had an amazing smile, one that made her feel elated at the idea it was directed solely towards her. She couldn't help but return the smile just as keenly.

"Let's just say I had a good enough reason," the brunette replied with the grin still on her face, even though she suddenly reminded herself of the reason why she was actually in there - feeling slightly more paranoid at the prospect of House coming over to her potentially any second.

Deciding that she didn't want to press the younger woman any more, Cameron merely nodded and focused once more on the food in front to her. The two went back to saying nothing again, although this time both felt a little more comfortable in the silence.

Thirteen looked up again and peered over Cameron's shoulder before retreating instantly with a slightly distorted facial expression. _Shit._ He'd seen her, no doubt about it. House was still stood talking to Cuddy but had spotted the movement in front of him instantly. He grinned when he recognised the familiar face looking over in his direction.

Cameron looked up again to say something but saw that the brunette opposite her was completely distracted by something else. She was wearing a small frown and shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Are you okay?" Cameron had been sat staring at the brunette for a while now, noticing an apprehensive look slowly appearing across her features. For a moment she thought that she was the cause of the younger woman's obvious discomfort and felt bad for it. She hadn't intended for Doctor Hadley to be this uncomfortable, lunch with a colleague wasn't such a big deal was it? She knew that the other woman liked to keep to herself and didn't really socialise with anyone from the hospital, but surely she ate lunch with other co-workers? Plus she seemed to be fine with the brief conversation they'd just had, ignoring the slight awkwardness between them when they had first sat down.

"You don't have to keep me company if you don't want to Doctor Hadley," Cameron carried on after receiving no response. "I didn't mean to force you over here to sit with me.." The blonde slowly trailed off, feeling slightly hurt at the thought that she wasn't good enough company for the younger woman, even though the two of them seemed to have been getting on fine before. It was only a simple conversation based around work, but it was a conversation nonetheless.

At this comment Remy's head immediately looked up to face the ER head. "What? I didn't feel forced to come and sit with you, and I don't mind keeping you company either." Remy replied straight away, sensing the slightly hurt tone disguised in the other woman's voice. "Why would you think that?"

In all honestly, Remy had felt a little forced, but it's not liked she minded. As Cameron had said before, better they eat together than on their own. Besides, Thirteen liked Cameron, more than her other colleagues anyway. There was just something about her that made Thirteen feel more at ease. She was still staring at Cameron after she hadn't replied, hoping that prolonged eye contact would eventually force out an answer.

Cameron sighed dejectedly as she felt obligated to answer the brunettes question, unable to ignore the woman's stare for much longer. "I don't know, you just seem a little distracted, like you don't really want to be sat here with me." Cameron looked down towards the end of her sentence, not wanting the other doctor to see what she was sure was obvious disappointment spread across her face. Cameron couldn't hide how she felt, which was arguably either her best attribute or her greatest flaw, depending on who she was talking to at the time. With a boss like House, she'd learnt straight away that it wasn't the best feature to have, people read into it too much.

Thirteen noticed the blonde glance down to the table where her food was positioned at the end of her reply. She obviously felt hurt, and Thirteen suddenly felt a twinge of guilt for causing it, wanting to move around to the other side of the table and comfort her in some way. Thirteen tensed as she registered her initial thought and made it a point to push it to the back of her mind. That wasn't who she was at work, she didn't feel bad for people, she didn't care how she made others felt. At work she was emotionless, emotionally unavailable and that's the way she wanted it to stay. She was Thirteen here, not Remy she reminded herself frantically.

An awkward silence had fallen between the two women, with Thirteen realising she hadn't actually replied to the ER heads comment. "No Cameron, that's not it at all," Thirteen fiercely shook her head wanting to back up her reply as best as she could. "It's not you.." she trailed off and motioned her head over to the other side of the room. Cameron followed her gaze until her eyes met with the site of House, engaging in a clearly unwanted conversation with Doctor Cuddy, who looked rather stern, no doubt telling him off about something he'd done, or more likely _hadn't _done. This made her smile a bit. Nothing had changed there then. Even when the two of them were in a relationship, Cuddy still couldn't control him.

"House?" Cameron had turned back around and raised an eyebrow quizzically at the brunette. She wondered why House made her feel so obviously anxious and uncomfortable. Yes, House was an ass, but she knew full well that Thirteen was able to deal with him. Actually, she was probably on par with Wilson with the whole handling House situation. The younger doctor definitely knew how to hold her own against her boss, which, considering the nature of the man and some of the circumstances his team often found themselves in, was definitely something to take full advantage of.

"Yeah," Thirteen responded, this time gently nodding her head instead of shaking it. "I've been trying to avoid him all morning, and was doing fine up until now." She sighed slightly and glanced back over at her boss, feeling slightly better when she saw that Cuddy was still talking to him, though by the looks of it her time may be better spent somewhere else with House's head angled more for the benefit of his eyes than any of his other senses.

The response earned a laugh from Cameron and caused Remy to turn back around and look at the blonde sceptically. "I'm sorry, I just find it hard to believe that you of all people can't handle House," Cameron was still chuckling lightly. "You're the one that puts him back In his place, my replacement remember?" She gave the younger woman a subtle wink and went back to her lunch, feeling better now that she actually understood the situation. She really didn't know why she cared whether or not the woman currently sat in front of her liked her or not. Anyone else would think typical Cameron – Cameron loves everyone, she wants to be everyone's friend, she wants to fix everything. Cameron knew that wasn't true of herself. She didn't want to be friends with every single person that she met, nor did she want to fix everyone she met, she was just polite. That was it. And what was so wrong about being polite?

"I'm just really not in the mood to deal with him today." Thirteen tried her best to explain her behaviour to the other woman without telling her why exactly she wasn't in the mood. The last thing she wanted was to appear weak or vulnerable, as well as clumsy, in front of her. She mentally scolded herself after she was reminded of the two embarrassing encounters with Cameron earlier. God knows what she thought of her now.

Much to Thirteen's relief that was the end of Cameron's interest in the matter and she simply nodded understandingly and went back to her lunch. That was something Thirteen definitely appreciated about the ER head – she didn't get in your business if you didn't want her too. She wished the rest of her team would take a note out of her book and do the same thing, that would definitely make work a hell of a lot easier.

Cameron nodded understandingly as she swallowed some of her lunch. Able to handle him or not, the man was still an ass that everyone needed a break from now and again. The woman was only human. "You'd better get going then if you want to avoid him, looks like he's almost done with Cuddy," the blonde spoke again, motioning her head for Thirteen to look back over as she did so. Thirteen glanced back over and confirmed Cameron's earlier sentence. She stood up and smiled down at the other woman.

"Thanks," she replied with a sincere smile on her face. She started to walk away before stopping and turning back round. "Doctor Cameron...rain check on the lunch?" The question caught Cameron off guard as much as it had Thirteen when the words left her mouth. Cameron nodded happily at the taller woman, surprised that she wanted to make up the time with her.

"Of course," came the reply. "And call me Allison," she added, her smile growing as she did so.

"Of course...Allison," Thirteen loved the way that name rolled of her tongue. She returned the smile keenly and then left the cafeteria in a slight run, desperately trying to reach the stairs and get away from House as fast as possible.

"Hey! That's not fair, you know I'm a cripple!" House called after her as he spotted the lab coat dashing out of the cafeteria, promptly following behind. Remy grinned at the comment and carried on going, thinking about the prospect of having lunch with the blonde she'd just been sat with. She had a feeling that she would be having a lot more lunches with Doctor Allison Cameron.

* * *

It was 2:30pm when Thirteen felt the pager in her lab coat go off. Only a few moments later she heard a second pager go off, followed quickly by a third. Taub and Chase walked over to her, all sharing the same knowing look. They had a new case.

"Where's Foreman?" Thirteen questioned as the three of them made their way back upstairs to the diagnostics office. It'd taken her a while to notice his lack of presence, not that she really minded his absence. The less she saw of him the better, he needed to get the message that they weren't getting back together.

"He's already up there, said something about catching up on paperwork," Chase shrugged before opening and walking through a door, not bothering to hold it open for either Taub or Thirteen.

Thirteen narrowed her eyes subtly at the Australian man. He always seemed to annoy her just by how he acted, the way he thought he was above everyone else. It was times like these that just reinforced her original opinion of him. How he ever managed to get Cameron was beyond Thirteen, she was way too good for him. Heck, she's probably too good for most people.

As the three of them exit the elevator, Thirteen made sure that herself and Taub were ahead of Chase. As they reached the glass door to their office, she politely held the door open for Taub before stepping in herself then quickly pushing it shut. The action had clearly caught the blonde man off guard as he practically walked into the side of the frame, looking fairly startled.

"Oops, sorry Chase, didn't see you there." Thirteen lied as she forced out an apology as sincerely as she could, quickly heading to a seat with a large grin on her face. She knew it was a very childish thing to do, but it sure as hell made her feel better, and he did deserve it. Chase smiled uneasily at the brunette before also making his way towards a seat, managing to sit down just in time for House to come strolling in, file in hand.

"Nineteen year old female," he began as he threw the file into the middle of the glass table. "Kicking some guys ass in a karate class when she starts bleeding, guy says he didn't even manage to touch her." He practically laughed at the last part of his sentence, clearly unimpressed at a man's inability to protect himself against a female attacker.

"Most likely she coughed it up, which would mean it's from her lungs. Drugs, toxins, infection?" Foreman suggested, looking up at House as he did so who was busy writing on the infamous whiteboard. Thirteen took this opportunity to take the file and look for herself, quickly scanning the pages for any figures and information that looked relevant.

"No fever, no elevated white blood count, which rules out infection. And blood panels found no drugs, no toxins," She added to the conversation, looking up at Foreman with a slight smug expression on her face. She loved it when he got it wrong, and even more so when she was the one that proved he was wrong.

"So then the blood came from her stomach, which would mean it's an ulcer or a GI bleed," Foreman retaliated almost instantaneously, narrowing his eyes slightly at his ex-girlfriend as he caught sight of the look she was sporting. He always felt like he had to have the right answer or suggestion, looking at House for approval. This annoyed the others to no end.

"No blood was found in her stool, which means no ulcer or GI bleed. Which means it's not from her stomach either... which means it didn't come from anywhere?" Taub also decided to add to the discussion after viewing the information himself, not caring whether or not House approved of his input, or any of the others for that matter.

"Patient could have a heart problem. Hyper-dynamic heart could force too much blood into her lungs, she coughed up the overflow, hence why we found no trace in the lungs." Now it was Chase's turn to voice his opinion. As much as Thirteen hated him sometimes, the man did have some good theories. They all sat looking up at House, watching him ponder over their options internally, eventually coming to a conclusion.

"Foreman, go do a stress echo test to see if he's right. The rest of you can go back to whatever you were doing before. Can't do anything before we get Foreman's results back." With that, he turned around and limped out of the office. Foreman was clearly unhappy of his assignment and walked out the room without another word. House's other ducklings all shared the same smirk as they left the office and each went their separate ways once again, Thirteen feeling extremely glad House had decided to leave her alone for once.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, reviews make me work faster! **

**Not entirely happy with this chapter - pretty sure the first time round was a lot better, but hey, what can you do.**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like an eternity of walking around the hospital looking for something to do or help with, Thirteen had eventually ended up in the doctors lounge, not entirely sure of where else she should go. Apparently it was a quiet day. With Foreman off doing the necessary tests, the rest of them had been left to get on with whatever they wanted to. Most doctors wouldn't complain at the prospect of having a break that was during their scheduled work hours, but Thirteen just found herself to be mind numbingly bored.

She'd even made the effort to walk all the way down to the ER, convincing herself it was because she wanted to help out, not because she wanted to spend more time with the very attractive woman that just happened to run the department and had successfully plagues her thoughts most of the day. No, that wasn't the reason at all.

She'd asked one of the nurses where she could find Doctor Cameron, knowing full well that the nurses would've told her if they needed any extra help and that she didn't really need the blonde's permission. Regardless, the nurse had told Thirteen that she'd just missed her, their boss had recently been paged with some sort of emergency and had left the room about five minutes ago. Shrugging off the slight hint of disappointment when she realised she wouldn't be able to see Cameron, Thirteen went ahead and asked the nurse if the department needed any help while she was available, slightly shocked when they rejected her offer as well.

_This has got to be the slowest day ever,_ Thirteen thought to herself as she left the room wearing a small frown, finding her legs automatically carrying her in the direction of the doctor's lounge, figuring that was the best place to kill some time, hopefully finding something to do that would ease her growing boredom.

As bored as she was however, she couldn't bring herself to head back down to the clinic like her other colleagues had done. No amount of boredom would ever convince her to work through another mound of files the size of the ones she had dealt with that morning. The simple thought of all the paperwork that needed filling in, potentially waiting for her right at this moment, made her head hurt.

So, seizing the opportunity, and trying desperately to avoid another headache, she had decided that grabbing a hot cup of coffee and taking a nap was a good option. Taking off her lab coat and throwing it carelessly over the back of one of the chairs, she made her way over to the machine and made herself the usual – decaf with one sugar. Sipping her coffee slowly, she glanced around to make sure that she was the only one in there.

Finding that she was in fact alone, she decided that the sofa in the middle of the room was probably the best place for that nap. She chuckled to herself slightly, finding it funny how she almost always found herself falling asleep in this room at least once a week. What they ever did before Cuddy had finally agreed to put the piece of furniture in there was a mystery; the sofa in the middle of the room was a necessity to all of the tired doctors that roamed the hallways during night shifts. And in Thirteen's case, apparently day shifts too.

It was only until she laid down when she realised just how tired she actually was. Last night was finally catching up on her and she was more than ready to doze off for a couple of hours. Sometimes she didn't understand why the hell she kept going out when she had work the day after. It wasn't as if she really enjoyed herself when she went out, but getting ridiculously drunk, high or a mixture of the two sounded like a better evening than being alone at her apartment like she was most of the time– and the alcohol seemed to numb any emotional conflict. She didn't like having to deal with her problems. In her mind she was better off repressing them as much as possible – the less she felt the better.

Thirteen set her recently made coffee down on the table beside her and rolled over as she tried to get comfortable, curling herself up so her head was facing the back of the sofa and resting on one of the cushions. A slight shiver caused her to get up and retrieve her lab coat from where she'd thrown it when she entered the room, closing the open window responsible for the cold draft while she was up.

She hated being cold, or more accurately shaking _because_ she was cold. It nerved her, a ridiculous amount. The tiniest tremble would hold her attention, tense her up and cause a moment of panic and worry that her impending death sentence had started earlier than expected. After realising it was a false alarm she'd spend the rest of the day trying to forget the painful reminder of the genetic default she had been so unfortunate as to inherit, usually by going out and getting wasted. That was actually the main reason she'd decided to go out the night before.

Pulling her lab coat back on and making sure to wrap it round herself tightly, Thirteen positioned herself back on the sofa. After a few minutes of fidgeting, she managed to find a comfortable enough position, and slowly let her eyes shut. She was just about to drift off when, as if on cue, voices approached the room.

"Come on, it's just one drink! What's the big deal?" The deep Australian accent was unmistakable. The voices got nearer as what Thirteen assumed to be two people entered the room. Thirteen's presence was clearly unknown as the blonde man's voice was raised even higher, making Thirteen scrunch her face up slightly in aggravation. She really wanted that nap.

"You can't keep ignoring me! You're the one that said we should be friends, I'm only making an effort!" By the tone of his voice, Chase was clearly pissed off with who ever he was talking to. At that moment Thirteen simultaneously hated and loved whoever it was he was screaming at. If they'd managed to piss Chase off they were okay in her books – although as much as she usually enjoyed hearing the Aussie man have a hissy fit, right now was not a good time, she was ridiculously tired.

Thirteen groaned inwardly. Even when he didn't want to annoy her he still managed to. Her grip on the pillow she was currently laid on tightened as she mentally debated whether or not she should throw it at him and shout at him to leave, or ask him to leave politely. The first option definitely sounded more fun, but she ultimately decided that the latter option was probably more professional. Just as Thirteen was about to push herself up and politely ask the two intruders to leave, she stopped herself when another familiar voice was heard.

"Look, Chase..." Any sort of anger she had previously harboured towards the second intruder for interrupting her sleep had completely vanished, and she wasn't too sure why. It only took a second for Thirteen to recognise that the voice belonged to the doctor she'd earlier shared her lunch time with and attempted to see down in the ER. _No, I wasn't looking for her, I went down to the ER to work. _Thirteen tried to convince herself, rather unsuccessfully.

Thirteen couldn't help but roll her eyes when she connected the dots. So _that _was the supposed emergency Cameron had been paged to deal with earlier: Chase.

Cameron had sounded fed up. She had to deal with this man for two years, and now that they weren't even together any more, he was as annoying and persistent as ever. "I know I said that we should be friends, but not right away! It's only been two months since our divorce. I think it'd be best if we kept our distance for a while." Her voice was calm but harsh enough to get her point across clearly.

"I'm not leaving until you agree to at least come and have a coffee with me at some point," Chase answered straight away, not even taking a second to consider what he'd just been told. Thirteen couldn't believe that the blonde man was still persisting. It was obvious Cameron wasn't interested, even he wasn't stupid enough to miss the massive hint the ER doctor had given him just moments ago. It wasn't even really a hint, she had flat out said no with no room for discussion. "I'm even free tonight, what time do you get off?" He carried on relentlessly, clearly determined to get what he wanted from his, as of two months ago, ex wife.

Maybe that was one of the problems between them Thirteen suddenly thought to herself – Maybe Chase never backed down and accepted no as an answer. Although she wouldn't admit it to anyone else, she'd always been a little interested in the blonde couple's relationship. She didn't see what everyone else saw between them, and still to this day had no idea how/why they ended up together or why they were now apart for that matter – though she could pretty much guarantee it probably wasn't a mutual decision.

She'd seen them around the hospital together when she had first came to Princeton - actually their relationship was one of the reasons herself and Cameron were never really formally introduced. She remembered it was her first day there, back when there was her and thirty nine other 'contestants' competing for a once in a lifetime job with a brilliant diagnostician, back when she'd been labelled as the mysterious number Thirteen. They'd finished a case just in time for lunch, so a few of them had gone down to the cafeteria together to get something to eat - and due to House's hold over all of them, something for him too.

Thirteen had spotted Cameron as soon as she walked into the room. That was definitely a moment she was glad House wasn't there to witness - her cover would've been blown in mere seconds if he'd seen the trance the blonde had put her in. She was memorized by this unknown woman, completely captivated by her beauty, even though she was completely clad in unflattering scrubs with slightly dishevelled hair. She was sat alone In one of the booths, completely oblivious to the effect she was having on someone who she hadn't even met.

Thirteen was going to introduce herself, turn on her charm and flash her that make-your-heart-skip-a-beat smile. She was already half way over there, but then Chase came. She came to a stop as she watched them interact, he gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek and she smiled widely as he sat beside her. And that was that, she turned back around and joined the back of the cue.

In the coming weeks Cameron had made a lot of effort to try and talk to the mysterious brunette, excited to finally have another female around her own age working in the hospital that she could befriend. The trouble was, the effort never seemed to be reciprocated. The newly named Thirteen either ignored her or gave small, nonchalant replies. Eventually she gave up, admitted defeat and allowed herself to come to the conclusion that this woman did not want to be her friend. Although she hadn't admitted it at the time, Cameron was disappointed; she really thought the two of them could be quite close.

Thirteen hadn't failed to notice the attempt from the woman who had caught her eye right from the start, and she even thought that maybe the two of them _could _be friends. But then she started noticing everything else about the blonde that was perfect. She was smart, compassionate and completely selfless. This was the type of woman Thirteen went for, who she could potentially fall in love with. But she was painfully straight, and as she'd seen in the cafeteria, already had a boyfriend. She was off limits. So inevitably, she resulted in giving Cameron the cold shoulder; feeling guilty for it but at the same time knowing that It was in both of their best interests.

Thirteen's pondering over past memories were brought to a halt when she heard the blonde woman speak again.

"Chase...I...you...I'm.." Cameron was so frustrated at the man's unfaltering persistence that she couldn't even form a coherent sentence. She was completely fed up with the man in front of her and didn't know how to make him listen when she had clearly said no. Sensing Cameron's extreme aggravation towards Chase provoked Thirteen to feel aggravated towards him too, mentally convincing herself this was only the case because he'd interrupted her sleep time. That's when she decided to intervene. It was a split second decision, but as she started to push herself up from the sofa, she realised it was too late to turn back. They'd already seen her.

Both doctors on the opposite side of the room had exactly the same expression: a mixture between embarrassment, shock and confusion. Neither of them had noticed the brunette laying on the sofa right in front of them, and when she decided to make herself present, it had thrown both of them back.

Thirteen stood up fully and regretfully let go of the cushion she still had a firm grasp on, allowing it to fall back onto the sofa. The situation would be so much easier if she could just go and beat him senseless with it until he left - not to mention satisfying.

She straightened herself out and directed a small smile towards the both of them before confidently making her way over towards Chase, who still looked dumbstruck. Cameron on the other hand had managed to compose herself almost instantaneously, her attention fully focused on the younger woman, wondering what exactly she was going to do. Thirteen was in the exact same frame of mind.

"Hey Chase, sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but overhear you and Cameron." Thirteen said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, catching herself from rolling her eyes at him just in time. Of course she had heard them. Heck, most people in the corridor outside had probably heard them bickering – or more accurately the sound of Chase whining. "I'm afraid that she's unavailable tonight," Thirteen continued as she came to a stop in front of the man and crossed her arms in front of herself with a raised brow, almost challenging him to say otherwise.

Chase didn't even try to hide his surprised reaction, followed shortly by a 'what are you talking about' look, directed first at Thirteen, then at Cameron, then back to Thirteen. Cameron on the other hand hadn't reacted. She was still intrigued as to where exactly the brunette was going with this speech, not feeling any need to interrupt at the prospect of the younger doctor bailing her out of coffee with her ex husband – an experience she would willingly avoid at all costs. Ignoring Chase's not so subtle gaze, she focused her attention back on Doctor Hadley who look completely composed in contrast to her ex husband.

"Yeah, we sort of made plans earlier on when we had lunch. Guess she must have forgotten about them." With this Thirteen looked at Cameron, widening her eyes and nudging her slightly with her elbow, trying to tell the blonde to play along. It didn't take Cameron long to get the message.

"Oh right, yes of course! Sorry Chase, I already have plans," Cameron added to the conversation after clearing her throat nervously, nodding over towards Thirteen as she said this. She mustered up the most apologetic smile she could, although honestly all she wanted to do was burst out laughing. The shock plastered over the Australian man's face was enough to make even Foreman, the man who barely smiled, laugh. Thirteen had also noticed his extremely entertaining state and consciously bit her bottom lip to withhold a chuckle that would almost certainly convince him that they were lying.

Without saying another word towards the two women in front of him, the Australian doctor turned around and left the room, mumbling angrily to himself as he did so. When he was out of sight the remaining doctors turned to face each other, only managing to retain their straight faces for a few moments before bursting out into laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Cameron managed to stutter out in between her giggles. Thirteen nodded to answer, her outburst of laughter had left her rather breathless, and she didn't now if she trusted herself to respond with actual words without sounding like an idiot as she tried to gasp for air.

It took a couple of minutes for the two of them to compose themselves. They'd moved from the middle of the room to go and sit over on the couch that had previously been Thirteen's bed. After the laughter had died down, Thirteen found herself staring eye to eye with Cameron. Both of them had a wide smile spread across their face. They couldn't believe how comfortable they were in each others company. Neither of them knew much about the other, but even with the silence that had slowly creeped up on them, there was no awkwardness between them at all. It was a nice feeling, and one they both appreciated.

Cameron was the first to break eye contact, even though she was reluctant to do so. In a more serious tone, she spoke up again. "Thanks for that, I really thought I was going to lose it." She smiled timidly and allowed herself to look back up at Thirteen, whose eyes hadn't wavered from her. There was something about the brunette's eyes that were just captivating. They were definitely the first feature that caught Cameron's eye when they'd met.

"No problem. It looked like you needed some help." Thirteen replied, her smile turning into more of a smirk, trying desperately to repress another laugh from escaping. Cameron smacked her playfully on the arm when she caved and burst into another laughing fit.

"Hey! It's not funny! He would've made me go with him If you hadn't stepped in!" Cameron said in an unsteady voice. Thirteen's laughter was infectious, and she had a hard time not giving into the temptation. Thirteen carried on regardless of the playful hit she had received earlier. Cameron smiled to herself as an idea popped into her head. She knew how to make the brunette stop laughing.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Cameron asked, having a hunch that this would work. She was right. Thirteen's face straightened out immediately and glanced at Cameron, examining her expressions intently to see whether or not the proposition was serious. "You owe me a lunch, but I guess dinner will work just fine too," She continued with a shrug, voice dead serious, when there was no reply from the brunette.

Now it was Thirteen's turn to look dumbstruck. Did Cameron really just ask her out to dinner? She knew that what she said earlier was just to help her out with Chase surely? She opened her mouth to reply but found no words coming out. That was the second time today the blonde had rendered her speechless. Cameron hit her playfully on the arm again before giggling slightly.

"I'm joking Doctor Hadley, relax." There it was again, that intense happy feeling that Thirteen got when Cameron used her actual name, rather than the number that House had denoted her purely because he was too lazy to do otherwise.

Cameron stood up and smiled at Thirteen once again and headed towards the lounge door. She needed to get back to the ER, she was in charge of it after all. Chase had managed to ruin the only break she'd had that afternoon – another reason why he had no chance of getting her to say yes to him earlier.

"Cameron, wait.." Thirteen got up and walked over to the other woman, stopping next to her, probably a bit too close into her personal space then absolutely necessary. After processing Cameron's, albeit fake, proposition; she decided that she would like to spend more time with the ER head, even if that meant outside of the hospital.

"I'm actually not busy tonight. If the offer still stands I'd love to go out and have dinner with you." Despite her cool and calm exterior, Thirteen was internally freaking out. What if it had just been a joke from the blonde, if she rejected her now things could get very awkward very quickly between them. That was the last thing Thirteen wanted. There were very few people left that she actually felt comfortable around.

Cameron was surprised to say the least. Her earlier offer was a way to shut Thirteen up, but it was definitely serious. She never thought for one moment that Thirteen would consider it, let alone agree. Thirteen was watching her cautiously, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I'd like that," Cameron eventually replied revealing a growing grin. Thirteen nodded her head in confirmation, then headed towards the door. "I get off at eight, meet me in the locker room?" Cameron watched Thirteen turn around and nod again in agreement.

"See you later, Allison." Thirteen looked at the blonde with a charming smile before disappearing into the corridor. Cameron couldn't help but smile, and as she too left the doctors lounge, began waiting eagerly for the upcoming evening with a certain doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

"There's nothing wrong with her heart," Foreman addressed the others as he slung himself down in one of the chairs.

The four ducklings were sat back in the diagnostics office again. Foreman had done his tests and subsequently found absolutely nothing, feeling slightly frustrated that he had spent the whole morning performing tests that had lead them to both an incorrect diagnosis and a dead end.

Thirteen was sat reviewing the patients file once again, studying the figures to try to see if they'd missed anything earlier that may be slightly helpful. Her brows furrowed in frustration as she flicked from page to page, desperately trying to offer any sort of explanation for the patients symptoms, both new and old. Thirteen looked up to see If anyone else had any sort of ideas or theories they could throw around. The rest of the table's occupants also had their heads buried in the file, and judging by the renowned silence and shared look of frustration and confusion, everyone else seemed to be at a loss for an explanation much like Thirteen was.

"I think there's an infection." A deep voice spoke and the colleagues looked up at House, who had just walked into the room, swinging his cane in his hand as he did so, pausing as he looked up at his employees and waited for a response.

"We ruled out infection because no fever no white count," Foreman responded almost angrily as he remembered being proven wrong by Thirteen earlier that afternoon for his suggestion of infection.

"I think there's an infection," House stated once again, completely ignoring the man's protest. "Blood goes where it's needed, infection likes nice wet places, her lungs. Start treatment, all that cool stuff for bacterial, fungal and atypical infections. Get a lung biopsy so we can see the bugger up close." And with that, he left the room once again.

All of them sighed simultaneously before getting up to go and do what their boss had ordered, despite the diagnosis making no medical sense what so ever. Then again, they were used to taking ridiculous orders from their boss, and as much as they hated to admit it, the man was a genius and in ninety nine percent of situations he often made the right decisions.

* * *

Thirteen had the job of starting the nineteen year old on the treatment and explaining the decision to the obviously worried parents found loitering outside their daughters room. She was just thankful that they were very easy going people. She found that a lot of the time parents could be fairly stubborn when making decisions regarding suitable treatments as soon as the words 'slight risk' were added, not seeming to really care about an actual doctors opinion on the matter. Obviously she could sympathise with them as much as possible, it was a horrible situation to be in, but at the same time they knew what they were doing. They were all competent professionals, all working for not one of the best, but _the _best doctor in that specific profession.

"She's already showing signs of improvement, so we'll continue our treatment." Thirteen delivered the hopeful news as she looked over the chart, satisfied with the numbers. The parents nodded approvingly, their worried faces relaxing slightly at the results of the treatment so far.

Thirteen gave a small smile and stepped away, filling in the rest of the paper work before placing it back on one of the nearest desk's for it to be filed, receiving a shy smile from one of the nurses. Thirteen leant down onto the desk and gave a small wink as she mouthed a thanks, grinning with satisfaction when the woman, a rather attractive woman Thirteen mentally noted, blushed and turned her head down with a grin of her own.

She often liked to do that. Flirting was a part of who she was, it just came naturally to her, much like medicine. It's not like she did it to everyone anyway - that particular nurse had fancied Thirteen ever since she first laid eyes on her. It's not like anything would come between the two of them, so why not have a little fun with it? That was how Thirteen reasoned it anyway. She stared at the woman a moment longer before turning on her heels and making her way back up to her fellow colleagues to deliver the good news about the treatment working.

She was only halfway up the corridor when the parents called her back, panic evident in their voices. "Doctor Hadley wait, something's wrong!" Thirteen too had heard the monitors go off, and was instinctively already sprinting back down towards the both of them. She forced her way through the parents into the teenagers room to see her struggling for air.

"We need a crash cart in here!" The brunette yelled in the doors general direction as she tried to hold the convulsing girl still.

"What's happening to her?" The mother's voice was trembling, struggling to hold back her tears as she watched her daughter being restrained. Chase and Taub had been coming down to the room to see what was taking Thirteen so long, so they had already hastily made their way into the room with the necessary equipment as soon as they'd heard the call from their colleague.

"Pressure is collapsing her lungs, she's not getting any air," They had already started intubating the patient when Thirteen's reply came.

"Oh my god.." was the only sentence that was able to leave the mothers mouth, who was now clutching onto her husband tighter than she had been previously. Thirteen motioned for one of the nurses to remove the parents from the room as they tried to help their daughter. It didn't make it easier or less nerve racking when they were stood right there in the room watching them.

The three of them had eventually managed to stabilise the girl within a few minutes, but her reaction to the antibiotics meant that their theory was wrong and they'd reached another dead end. Thirteen along with Chase and Taub headed back to the diagnostics office once again, all sensing a long night of work a head of them.

When Thirteen realised she now had to work most of the night coming up with a new diagnosis, if not most of the morning as well, she only thought of one thing, or more specifically - one person: Allison Cameron.

She was disappointed to say the least, the younger doctor had actually really been looking forward to spending some time with the other woman. It was a strange feeling, and not one she got very often either.

She didn't normally want to spend time with someone specific, but it was different with Cameron. She wanted to get to know her and possibly get close to her. Remy's reputation at the hospital as 'Thirteen' wasn't all she was, and she felt that Allison could be someone that could get to know the real her, the real Remy Hadley. That was a big deal for Remy, the fact that she hardly knew the woman yet was so ready to open up to her. It actually nerved the young doctor quite a bit.

It was with this thought that Remy hit the send button and went back to work with the others, pushing her disappointment to the back of her mind so she could focus all of her attention on saving another patients life.

* * *

It was only when Cameron reached the locker room at approximately 7:48pm, ten minutes before herself and doctor Hadley were supposed to meet, that she discovered the text message from Thirteen. Her previously glowing expression slowly faded as she read the words illuminating her phone's screen: **'Can't make it tonight. Working late because of case. Sorry.'**

She found herself reading the message over and over again, trying to find any hint of emotion behind the words. Cameron found herself very disheartened, not only because the much anticipated outing had now been cancelled, but because Thirteen had made no attempt to reschedule their plans. She knew that Thirteen's initial acceptance was unlikely, so any chance of making new plans with the younger doctor was now near impossible. She couldn't help but feel that she had missed a big opportunity to get to know the brunette.

With this she sighed and closed her locker, exited the room and headed back down towards the ER, deciding that her time would better be spent there than alone at her apartment. She hated being alone, and had recently found herself becoming more and more isolated.

Before Chase she would spend every other night with a group of friends. It was only after divorcing Chase did she realise just how much her life had changed – she'd managed to lose most of her closest friends without even knowing it during her married life, despite how short it may have been.

The ER had been quiet for most of that day. Cameron had found herself filling in mounds of paperwork, organising paperwork and filing paperwork throughout both of her shifts. It was now however 9:30pm on a Friday night, and the busyness that built up rather abruptly was inevitable. Car crashes, bar fights and just plain bizarre injuries swamped the ER within a space of half an hour.

Although she was desperately willing for a more hands on job the entire day she had been at the hospital, this isn't what Cameron had in mind. The only thing worse than dealing with stubborn and rude patients; was dealing with _drunk_ stubborn and rude patients. Not to mention the endless amount of times she got hit on. For the first week she had been in the ER, she found it slightly flattering – as much as she could, now it jut annoyed her to no end. Even when she had been in a relationship with Chase and made it clear she wasn't available, the chat-up lines kept coming. Now she just ignored them altogether, determined not to let the often crude comments bother her, though she knew all too well that they did.

It was now rather early on a Saturday morning. Cameron had spent the last few hours stitching up deep cuts and just generally cleaning up bloody limbs. "Doctor Cameron!" Allison excused herself from one of her patients with a polite smile and headed over to the nurse that had called for her presence. She raised her eyebrows expectingly, signalling the nurse to tell her what she wanted.

"Man in late twenties has just come in. He was in a bar fight and suffered a rather nasty broken nose." The nurse handed her the file and signalled over to a closed curtain before running off to deal with more casualties being admitted. There seemed to be a never ending stop.

Cameron nodded briefly and headed to the enclosed area, file still in her hand. "I'll be right back Mr. Johnson," Allison called from over her shoulder at the patient she had previously excused herself from, earning a small smile and nod in response.

She walked into the small area closed the curtains behind herself. She eyed the man sat in front of her up and down and quickly came to the conclusion that he was obviously wasted. Even whilst sitting down the rather well built man was swaying unintentionally, occasionally pushing his slightly blood stained sandy hair away from his forehead before throwing his hands back down to his sides to steady himself.

_Great _Cameron thought to herself as she watched him momentarily with a raised brow and look of disapproval. It's not that she disapproved of alcohol, she herself had had her fair share of drunken experiences in the past. She disapproved when people willingly drank more than they knew they could handle, just for the hell of it.

Shaking her head at the man she looked down towards the clipboard in her hands, starting to fill in the standard paperwork, ignoring what she presumed to be some form of chat up line as she did so. He slurred the words so much that it was almost near impossible to interpret what he was actually trying to say, although she was pretty sure she'd heard some unnecessary swearing. Putting on the best smile she could muster, Cameron took a step closer towards the blood covered man in order to get started.

"Hi, I'm doctor Cameron." She introduced herself politely like she normally did, desperately trying to ignore the fact that her current patient was blatantly staring at her chest.

She cleared her throat lightly whilst placing the clipboard in front of her torso, successfully blocking the man's view. The visual interruption managed to gain the drunk patients attention as he eventually looked up to face Cameron, flashing her a grin which she supposed he thought was irresistible. Maybe it was when he was sober, but now he just looked like a drunken idiot with a lopsided smile. Managing to hold back an eye roll, Cameron forced out another smile.

"What's your name?" Cameron asked for the third time, slightly exasperated. She strained her ears as the man spoke again, desperately trying to make some sense of the cluttered vowels and consonants thrown at her.

"Did you say Mark Owen?" The man nodded his head, Cameron letting out a breath of relief now that she was finally able to write some information down.

The examination started out as normal; background information was taken and the usual questions were asked about his injury. This particular patient however was so drunk that Cameron completely dismissed his judgement and decided to give him a quick once over physical; just to ensure there were no other potentially serious injuries, rather than just his nose. He had so much blood over his clothes it was hard to tell whether it had just come from his face or if he was bleeding from somewhere else entirely. It made sense to check, just in case.

It only took a few moments for the routine physical to get too physical. Cameron's hands were swiftly pushed away as the man abruptly stood up, grabbing the doctors upper arms on his way and forcing her back up against the wall.

Harsh hands began to roam her body, pulling all too eagerly at her lab coat with such force that the contact managed to rip one of the pockets in the process. Her attempts to pull away were unsuccessful as the broad man dragged her back into his rugged embrace, still trying to strip the now petrified doctor of her clothes. She could smell the alcohol on his breath as he leant his face close to hers, giving a small laugh and several shushing sounds. He leant in more fully and Cameron flung her head from side to side trying desperately to avoid any contact with his mouth.

The struggle continued as Cameron tried to scream and grab someone's attention, panic increasing second by second as the realisation of what was happening to her started to sink in. The man quickly flung one of his hands over her mouth to muffle the woman's cries and threw her harshly against the wall again, consequently allowing one of Cameron's leg to crash into a tray of supplies, causing its contents to spill all over the floor and a sharp pain to shoot through her lower leg.

The cry of pain was muffled by the hand still placed roughly over half of her face, not allowing Cameron's attempts at calling for help to reach very far. He held her still for a moment, staring at her intently with a smirk on his face causing the blonde to squirm once again, still desperately trying to pull his hand from her face so she could scream for help.

Never had Cameron felt as scared as she did right in this moment. Her eyes began to fill with tears as the reality hit that her attacker was too strong for her to fight, that no one would be able to hear her screaming out for help, and that this man _was_ going to hurt her.

Cameron's flailing legs caught the back of the man's leg and he gritted his teeth in pain, the blonde tensing up as she watched his eyes widen with increasing anger.

"Bitch!" He hissed into her as he spun them both around and threw the blonde yet again, this time more powerfully into the side of the hospital bed, watching eagerly as he watched his victim fall towards the floor.

As Cameron smashed into the metal railing she lost her footing and began falling backwards towards the hospital floor. She scrunched her face up in anticipation, of what would be an almost certain painful crash to the ground, and also for whatever was waiting for her afterwards. As the ground moved closer and closer to the falling doctor, Cameron's eyes met the sight of a third person sprinting into the area.

Instead of impacting a solid surface, Cameron felt a pair of arms catch her in mid-air, which then proceeded to gently pull her back up to an upright position and hastily out of the examination area.

* * *

Remy Hadley had finally finished her day at Princeton Plainsboro hospital. It was roughly around 2:30am when House had his epiphany and solved the case, as per usual. Technically however, her next shift began in only six hours, so the decision to stay overnight at the hospital made sense. At least that way she'd be able to get a half decent amount of sleep, which would be essential If she wanted to survive another full day tomorrow, regardless of whether or not they got a new patient.

Thirteen continued to make her way through the corridors, yawning as she did so, observing the massive crowd of injured patients sat waiting outside of the ER department. Typical Friday night she thought to herself as she glanced though the window of the double doors, observing the hectic state of all the staff, suddenly feeling very grateful at her chosen medical profession.

It was while she was briefly looking through one of the doors when she noticed the back of a particular blonde heading into one of the examination rooms. Thirteen was confused at first, Cameron had finished at eight, there was no reason for her to still be here.

Maybe it wasn't Cameron she reasoned, she had only seen the back of a blonde doctor and assumed...but what if it was? Her curiosity got the better of her and she pushed through the double doors and headed over to the closed curtain on the other side of the room.

It was when Thirteen had made it halfway across the room when she realised that something was wrong. A faint muffled scream had caught her attention first but was easily shaken off when Thirteen reasoned that a lot of people scream in the ER. It was when Thirteen heard a crash followed shortly by what looked like medical equipment shooting out form underneath the curtain that she knew something definitely wasn't right. Not only that, but the instruments had shot out from the area Cameron was supposedly in, making Thirteen tense slightly as she began to pick up the pace.

She looked around quickly to see if anyone else had witnessed what she had. Soon realising that everyone else was seemingly caught up in their own work, she made a quick sprint to cover the final distance between her and the examination area. She swung the curtains open just in time to see Cameron being thrown roughly against the side of one of the hospital beds.

Thirteen watched as the blonde carried on travelling in her direction after losing her footing, causing her to instinctively throw her arms up and partially dive forward to catch the other woman so she didn't fall to the floor. The sudden gain of weight in her arms almost made her lose her own footing, but she somehow managed to stay upright, now holding the blonde in her arms. She set her gaze on Cameron's apparent attacker and watched as he clenched his fists, clearly not in any mood to back down.

Sensing the drunk man's increasing aggravation, Thirteen pulled Cameron out into the lobby where both of them could clearly be seen by surrounding staff and patients. The smaller woman's body was shaking uncontrollably as her eyes remained focused on her attacker, not daring to look away in case he started coming towards her again. Feeling Allison's constant shivering provoked the brunette to retract her arms from underneath the woman and position herself confidently in front of her, almost in a defensive stance.

One of Remy's arms moved its way behind her until it was gently resting on the blondes side, while the other signalled frantically to one of the hospitals security guards stood about ten metres away from them, watching over one of the entrances. The man jolted towards them, swiftly pulling back one of his arms as he did, getting ready to swing at both of the doctors.

Remy saw what was about to happen and quickly planted a hit on the man herself, straight across his face. He doubled over and clutched the side of his head in pain, letting out a loud grunt and a wide range of curses as his broken nose was broken some more.

Remy, both in shock from what she'd just done and the sudden pain now shooting through her own fist, slowly backed away with her other hand still firmly holding onto Cameron. She sighed in relief as the security guard eventually made his way over and tackled the man down before he could try anything else.

Even after the man had been escorted away from the two women, by what eventually ended up being two security guards, Cameron remained hidden behind Thirteen. She had inched further and further into the brunettes back as soon as the younger woman had taken her protective stance in front of her, and she didn't want to move. Inhaling the other doctors scent was strangely comforting and she wanted nothing more than to cling onto her for the rest of the morning.

Thirteen had noticed Cameron's movements almost straight away. She could feel the blondes body press up slowly against her back and her hand tighten on the back of her lab coat. After the jackass that had attacked her had eventually been dragged away, there was no indication that the contact between them would diminish.

Thirteen's heart rate increased exponentially, not knowing how exactly to react to the blonde when she was so close to her. It was in that moment that Thirteen noticed a small patch of blood that was present next to the fallen trays. She stepped out of Cameron's warm embrace and turned to face her, examining her body intently. It took most, if not all of Thirteen's will power to skip past certain features of Cameron's body. Eventually she found what she was looking for and indicated for the other woman to look down at her leg.

Cameron glanced down at what appeared to be her ripped scrubs stained with blood. There wasn't much blood, but enough to know that she probably needed to sort the cut out in case it got infected. She lifted her head back up to see Thirteen hold her hand out slightly with a soft smile.

"Come on, lets go get you cleaned up." The blonde nodded slightly and hesitantly took Thirteen's hand in her own, allowing herself to be pulled off to a quieter part of the hospital still in a daze.

* * *

**Okay.. so this chapter wasn't actually in the original one. I just felt like writing something a bit different, and couldn't resist Remy saving Allison :')**

**Next chapter should have a lot of interaction between the two of them and won't be as horrible as this one. I realised I categorised this as Romance and Humour, and I promise that's what the rest of it will be :P**

**Please Review and tell me what you all think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Thirteen led Cameron into an empty room located on the other side of the hospital, deciding that bringing her to an area that was no way near the ER would help calm her down. She dropped the blondes hand as she closed the door behind them and headed over to one of the medical drawers located in the enclosed area, pulling out a small basin and other bits and pieces that may be needed to deal with Cameron's injury.

Cameron instantly noticed the comfortable warmth in her hand disappear and wanted to take the brunette's hand back in her own. The contact with someone familiar felt nice. Resisting the urge to follow her, Cameron made her way towards one of the beds and propped herself up against the wall, placing a cushion behind her back to get more comfortable, her focus the whole time rested on the brunette the opposite side of the room as she searched for some supplies.

She had calmed down a significant amount during the slow walk away from the ER. The two of them hadn't spoken to each other at all during the journey to their current location, but instead stole quick glances of each other, each time leaving Cameron looking away quickly and feeling slightly flustered afterwards.

Smiling, Thirteen pulled a chair up to the bed Cameron was currently sat on and arranged the few items she had collected in front of her. Almost hesitating slightly, she lightly reached over to the bottom of Cameron's scrubs and began rolling them up very delicately, not wanting to hurt the blonde even more. Thirteen felt the breath catch in her throat as the soft expanse of Cameron's leg was revealed. She forced herself to try and concentrate on the task at hand, desperately trying to push any inappropriate thoughts out of her head as fast as they entered.

Easier said than done. As hard as she tried, the images that were popping into Thirteen's head were hard to keep under control. _This is wrong. This is so very wrong. _She began mentally scolding herself, _Dammit Remy, control yourself! She's straight! Not to mention the fact she's just been assaulted, she doesn't need your teenage hormones making her feel even more uncomfortable! _Remy's self telling off was interrupted when Cameron's leg bucked slightly in her hand, accompanied by a small painful moan escaping from the older woman's lips.

"Sorry... try to keep still, I'll be done soon." Remy apologised softly as she made eye contact with Allison and smiled gently, using her thumb to delicately stroke the woman's leg in a silent attempt to reassure her.

This wasn't her usual bedside manner Thirteen mentally noted, as did Cameron. Normally it was the bare minimum speech, she just got on with her job even if it did involve hurting the patient. Words of reassurance wasn't exactly her most natural talent, but she felt compelled to do so with Allison, she wanted to make sure that she was okay.

Cameron took a deep breath and scrunched her face up, seemingly preparing herself for some sort of intense pain. The over the top reaction made Thirteen chuckle rather loudly, which in turn received a rather stern stare from Cameron.

"I'm sorry it's just... I guess doctors really do make the worst patients." Thirteen grinned. Seeing that the other woman's stare wasn't easing she tried to justify herself.

"Cameron, It's not that bad, you don't even need stitches." Thirteen chuckled slightly when she attempted to soften Cameron's expression. The blonde now looked rather embarrassed at her over reaction, and instead of replying she just smiled slightly and looked away, allowing the brunette to finish off.

It only took about five minutes for Thirteen to clean up and bandage Cameron's leg. In her honest, professional opinion, the cut probably didn't even require bandaging; but giving into Cameron's puppy dog eyes and the temptation to prolong any skin contact with the other woman, she had done so anyway.

"All done." Thirteen stated matter of factly as she tapped the top of the ER doctor's leg and removed herself from the chair she had been sat on whilst working, packing away any unused materials and equipment. Cameron cautiously swung both her legs round and edged herself across the bed until she was perched on the side.

"Thank you... Doctor Hadley." The blonde had paused momentarily, racking her brain to try and remember the brunettes first name. Realising she had never actually been told it, she added the 'Doctor Hadley' awkwardly on the end of her sentence and looked up to smile at the other doctor.

Thirteen chuckled lightly to herself, realising that Allison was probably searching her mind for her name.

"It's Remy." She replied as she turned around and walked back over to the doctor now wearing a bandage. "And really it's fine, it was only a bandage.. although it probably is one of the best looking ones I've done." She tilted her head back to the side and sarcastically admired her own piece of handy work. Cameron was amused by this and laughed out loud as she studied the brunette looking admiringly at her now bandaged up leg.

"Of course, thank you for the bandaging," Cameron chuckled before composing herself. "I meant thank you for earlier, if you hadn't been there..." The blonde trailed off as she replayed the events that had happened to her about half an hour prior, tensing up noticeably as she did so.

She was shaken from these thoughts when she felt a soft grip on her shoulder. Her eyes flickered open to see Remy watching her, a concerned look displayed on her flawless features. Allison's emotion got the best of her and it only took a few moments for the blonde to begin sobbing and lean into the other doctors warm embrace.

"I was so scared Remy, I didn't think anyone would come.."

Remy hadn't expected this reaction at all from the ER doctor, and in all honesty it startled her. Feeling Allison lean further into her made her unsure on how to react. She gave into her temptation and pulled her in closer so that the blondes head was safely leant in the groove of her neck, allowing her to slowly trace her hand up and down Allison's back.

Remy had never felt so comfortable yet so uncomfortable at the same time. The way Allison's head fit into the space between her chin and shoulder was perfect, like they had been designed to do so. Allison's almost sudden closeness was rather nerving for the younger doctor. She didn't allow very many people to see the compassionate side of her, but as she'd said to herself before, she wanted to with Allison.

The fact that her initial reaction was to pull the blonde in closer was indication enough for Remy that Allison had already started breaking down her protective barriers, and for this she was genuinely grateful. It had been so long since Remy willingly let someone in that she didn't know whether or not she could do it again. Even when she was with Foreman she still remained fairly closed off, but now she knew that she could. All she hoped for was that she wouldn't get hurt, and she knew that with her behaviour and a friendship with someone as delicate as Allison Cameron, that was a very big possibility.

The faint sound of heals could be heard walking down the corridor along with the opening and closing of doors, gradually getting closer and closer towards them. The door of the room opened suddenly and an equally tired and worried looking Cuddy started walking in before coming to an abrupt halt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt.." she spoke slowly as she watched Cameron sobbing into a clearly very concerned looking Thirteen. Not exactly something she'd seen too often. Come to think of it she couldn't recall the last time, or any time for that matter, that Thirteen looked as worried for someone as she had done right at that second with her arms wrapped tightly around Cameron.

Cameron moved out of her comfortable position and turned to face her boss as she wiped away some of the tears that had stained her face.

"It's fine, you're not interrupting anything." Her voice was fragile and breathless, provoking Remy to reach out and have some sort contact with the blonde again, trying desperately to comfort her. Cuddy nodded quickly after realising she'd been staring at them for too long and walked further into the room so that she was stood next to Allison, where she softly placed her hand on her shoulder.

"They called to tell me what happened straight away and I came in as soon as I could. I wanted to see if you were okay," Cuddy explained her sudden appearance. "I wanted to make sure you were safe." The concern was evident in the deans voice. She rubbed her placed hand gently up and down Cameron's arm as she waited patiently for an answer.

"I'm fine, thank you," Cameron replied sniffling slightly as she leant back into Thirteen. "Remy's been with me since it happened. I feel safe with her here with me." Cuddy nodded in understanding and glanced up at Thirteen who had moved her arms back around the blonde as soon as the woman had had moved back towards her, a small smile tugging on her lips.

After a few moments silence, Cuddy turned her attention towards Thirteen, the other reason she had come to find both of them.

"I was told that you hit the man doctor Hadley." She started, voice now professional unlike how it had been a few seconds before. "I need you to fill out some forms - just for liability purposes." Cuddy watched as the brunettes eyes widened in panic, clearly thinking she was in trouble. "Don't worry, we've talked to surrounding witnesses and it was pretty obvious it was self defence, you're not in any trouble." Cuddy reassured her and smiled gently as she watched the youngest of the rooms occupiers let out a small breath of relief as she pulled the blonde further into her arms.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to page me," Cuddy directed more to Thirteen than to Cameron as she placed a few forms on the surface next to them both and walked back out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She stood still for a moment and then finally made her way back towards her office, smiling as she did so, wondering if either of them were aware of the obvious connection between them.

"How's your hand?" Allison asked quietly as she heard the door click close, her voice slightly muffled due to her face being pressed up against Remy's shoulder. "That was quite a hit you gave back there," she added with a soft laugh. She absent mindedly took hold of said hand and gently rubbed her thumb over the slightly reddened knuckles.

Remy's breath caught in her throat yet again as she felt Allison's contact on her skin and the warm breath from her laugh on her neck. She was so mesmerized by the woman in her arms that she almost forgot to answer.

She cleared her throat nervously, "Oh, um, yeah it's fine.. I think." She clenched and relaxed it a few times to prove her point, holding in a slight moan as she realised it was actually quite sore. She heard Allison mutter what sounded like a 'good' as she continued to tentatively stroke the knuckles.

After a few more minutes of holding Allison silently in her arms, Remy reluctantly pulled away. Her heart almost broke at the sight of the woman she'd been holding. Her eyes were red from crying and slightly stained by the smudged make up, which had made a line down both cheeks from where her tears had fallen. Using her free hand Remy tried her best to gently wipe away as much of the black lines as she could.

Even in this state, Remy still thought that Cameron was absolutely beautiful, her vulnerability just adding to the sight in front of her. She hated how the doings of one person had turned the normally such friendly, caring doctor into this sobbing state in front of her. A sudden wave of anger flowed through the brunettes body. She wanted to find that man again, make him pay for what he'd tried to do. She should have hit him again, or at least harder the first time round the brunette thought to herself.

Remy forced herself to take a deep breath, knowing full well that her desire to beat the drunkard up some more wouldn't help Allison right at this moment.

"You look tired, you should try and get some sleep," Remy said as she eventually removed her injured hand from the blondes soft grasp and gently tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind Allison's ear.

Cameron looked up at the other doctor, eyes red and puffy from the sobbing, and gently nodded her head. "What about you? You look exhausted too." The concern was evident in her still shaky voice.

"Well unless you were planning to use both of these hospital beds, I was sorta planning on sleeping here.. but if you don't want me here then I'll just go." The remark from Thirteen was both slightly joking and serious. She was planing on staying overnight at the hospital, so it made sense to stay in a room she was already in that had beds. Not only that but Cameron had just said a few moments ago that she made her feel safe.

Hearing Cameron say that made Remy feel something that she hadn't felt in a while. She felt needed, and not on a doctor's level, but instead as a friend. It was a very good feeling, one that couldn't help but make her smile.

On the other hand, she didn't want to feel like she was intruding on the blondes privacy. Bearing this is mind she slowly edged her way towards the door, giving Cameron a chance to make her mind up.

"No!" The loud reply was a shock to Cameron as much as it was to Thirteen. "I mean, it's fine if you stay here. The company would be nice, I'm still sort of.." Cameron pointed to her hand which she had held up to show the trembles that were still pulsating across her body. With a hopeful smile she looked up at Thirteen, who simply nodded a reply and offered an understanding smile.

After a few minutes of setting up their beds, they both slid into their consecutive sheets and rolled over simultaneously to face each other. The light had been turned off, so they could each only make out a blurred silhouette of the opposite person. They lay there in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. It was Thirteen who decided to break the silence when she suddenly remembered how they had ended up in this situation in the first place.

"Hey Cam.. Allison," Thirteen corrected herself mid-sentence. Cameron replied with a 'mmh' sort of sound, indicating for the other woman to carry on. "How come you were in the ER so late?"

It was a while before Cameron's reply came, Thirteen had just assumed she'd fallen sleep so closed her eyes to do the same. It took a while for Cameron to think of a way of saying why she had stayed so late. She ended up just telling the truth.

"Well It's not as if I had any plans. Some moron cancelled on me at the last minute; some lame excuse about needing to help save a patient or something..." Instinctively she threw her hands up over her face as she finished her sentence, knowing exactly what the brunette would do.

Cameron's sudden voice was unexpected. What was more unexpected was her playful response, which left Remy mouthing the word moron with a wide smile. Deciding she wanted to reciprocate, Remy picked up one of the spare pillows and threw it towards a now more distinct silhouette. The two of them laughed out loud for a bit whilst playfully throwing the pillow back and forth between them. After knocking something over on the other side of the room, the two of them had decided that it was probably a good idea to stop, not before Remy managed another cheeky hit though. Silence fell between them again.

"You know I am sorry about that, we can always rearrange it... If you want to of course." Cameron's grin was as wide as ever when she heard the brunette propose that the two of them reschedule their outing together. Not bothering to hide the obvious excitement within her voice she answered with a "I'd love to," straight away. The blondes eagerness made Remy smile to herself, loving the thought that she'd put Cameron in such a good mood after what she'd just been through.

"You solved your case then?" All of a sudden Cameron wasn't so tired any more and just wanted to spend some time talking with the younger doctor.

"Yeah...well I didn't. House had his little epiphany and solved it, as per usual. Turned out it was a suicide attempt, she'd swallowed drain cleaner." Cameron couldn't help but notice the bitter tone from Thirteen at the end of her sentence. It was a horrible subject sure, but the tone of her voice wasn't one with sympathy, it was with anger. Cameron eventually spoke again, wanting to know why this particular case had had such a bad effect on Remy.

"Does that bother you?" Allison's tone was very hesitant. She wanted to know what Remy was thinking, but at the same time she didn't want to pry too much. She didn't know many things about this woman but she knew she liked to keep to herself, and Allison silently hoped that she hadn't pushed the boundaries.

"Of course It bothers me, It's such a selfish thing to do! What would her parents have done if she'd succeeded? She would've ruined their lives, not to mention hers. She's only nineteen, she has years left, It's not fair to those who don't." Thirteen hadn't caught what she'd said soon enough, and instead of shutting up it had come out as a slight whisper. She remained quiet, hoping that Cameron hadn't heard her, she hadn't mean to let it slip.

Unfortunately Cameron had heard her. It took a few moments to mentally link the two together, but she realised almost instantly that Remy was referring to herself. Her Huntington's. The massive part of her life that she couldn't change no matter what. In that single moment Allison's heart dropped and fresh tears blurred her vision. Before realising what she was doing, she watched her hand slowly reach across the gap between the two beds and rest gently on Remy's.

Feeling Allison's contact was too much for Remy and she started to sob quietly. The held back tears began streaming their way down her cheeks and onto the pillow her delicate features were rested on. A soft thumb traced up and down the back of her hand squeezing gently every now and then to let the brunette know Allison was still there. Eventually the tears stopped falling and Remy turned her head to focus on Allison yet again, hoping that in the darkened room she was unable to see that she'd been crying.

"Thank you." The blonde merely smiled and closed her eyes, noticing the slight wobble in the other woman's voice and wondering to herself whether or not she had been crying. Unable to ponder over it for very long, the two found themselves drifting off into sleep, not another word spoken between them. The dark room was filled with the steady in-sync breathing of the two women, Allison's hand still firmly placed over Remy's.

* * *

**Firstly a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Seriously, it does motivate me! **

**So I hate writing about it and I wish it would just go away, but I figured I had to mention Remy's Huntingtons at some point and figured this was as good as oppurtunity as any. I was really tempted to just completely dismiss it and pretend that she didn't have it, but it's an important part of her character and without it she wouldn't be the womanizer we all know and love.. ;)**

**Ha, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter - I loved writing this side of Remy, it's so adorable :')**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thirteen woke to the bright sunlight pouring in through the semi-closed blinds. She blinked her eyes furiously, trying to adjust to the sudden exposure of the white light as she threw the duvet off herself and sat up, letting her legs fall over the side of the bed. Checking her watch she found herself pleasantly surprised when it only read 7:32am, and even more surprised when she realised the fact that even though she had only roughly 4 hours of sleep, she felt completely refreshed and in a good mood.

Her eyes fell onto the bits of paper sat next to her bed, frowning slightly when she remembered she had to fill it in for Cuddy. She would never be able top get away from paperwork as long as she was at this hospital. She raised her right hand and grimaced slightly when she saw how much her knuckles had swollen from the previous night. They were definitely in need of some ice. It had been a while since she'd actually properly hit someone, the now throbbing injury reminding herself why. She didn't regret hitting him, she just hated how she involuntarily hurt herself in the process.

After staring at the papers for a little while longer, she eventually picked them up and folded them into her lab coat pocket, deciding that she'd rather do it later after she had gotten ready for work.

Realising that it was still fairly early, Remy slowly got out of the hospital bed and started to creep over to the bathroom, remembering that Allison was also in the room. Memories of the previous night came flooding back to Thirteen and a smile washed across her face, only to disappear again as she realised that the blonde was no longer present. The opposite bed had been neatly made, showing no sign of anyone having used it the night before. Figuring that Allison must have had a very early shift, which she didn't envy at all, Remy shook away the disappointed feeling and went to go and get ready for the upcoming day.

* * *

For the first time in about two months, Thirteen had the opportunity to take a long, relaxing shower without worrying that she'd be late for work. She moved over to her locker and pulled out some of the spare clothes she kept at the hospital, to be used in precise moments as these. As she dried her hair off, her stomach gave a rather loud growl, prompting her to realise just how hungry she actually was. She hadn't actually eaten anything since lunch time yesterday due to the case they'd been working on, and getting to the cafeteria was definitely her current priority. She pushed the clothes from last night into her locker and shut it before heading out the locker room in search of something to eat, and maybe if she was lucky enough, some ice for her hand too.

Arriving at the cafeteria and noticing a certain doctor put Remy in an even better mood. She stood leant against one of the tables for a while, crossing both her legs and arms as she tilted her head to the side and smiled at the blonde currently found loitering by the food counter. It looked like Allison was trying to make a decision on what to buy as she bent down to scan over the shelves which displayed what looked like, even this early in the morning, a severe lack of food.

Remy must have been stood watching the blonde for a good few minutes, who was still no closer in picking out anything she wanted then she had been when Remy first arrived. In her defence, the food in the cafeteria was enough to put anyone off of eating. Remy thought this over, and with this thought had an idea that made her smile grow even more. _Maybe this morning could get even better._

Thirteen stood up properly and casually made her way over to the other woman. She could've stood and watched her all day if she had the choice, but if Allison turned around and saw her it may get awkward. She didn't want to seem like a stalker or anything.

"Good morning."

Allison turned around to the familiar voice, grinning as she did so. "Good morning to you too." They stood looking at each other for a while, smiles still on both their faces.

"Early shift?" Remy suddenly questioned as she remembered the empty bed beside her earlier on. Allison's face dropped a little bit which caused Thirteen to chuckle slightly. "I'll take that as a yes then Doctor Cameron."

Allison returned the laugh with a small nod and turned back to the food counter, still trying to decide on what to get for breakfast, seeing as she didn't have time earlier on. Her face grimaced between the choice of a rather stale looking croissant or a fruit salad, neither of which looked particularly appetising. Remy also made a slight face at the breakfast choice, then quickly remembered why she'd made her way over here in the first place. Clearing her voice slightly before starting, Remy waited until Allison turned around so that the two of them were facing each other again.

"You know my shift only starts in about an hour, If you have time we could go grab breakfast that's a bit more...Well...Edible." Thirteen's slightly grossed out face retuned as she glanced over the breakfast choices yet again. Cameron nodded enthusiastically at the proposition and quickly pulled the brunette away, who was receiving a rather stern look from one of the cooking staff who had overheard them.

Once they had left the room Cameron glanced back at the woman who had given Remy the evil glare and laughed before speaking. "I totally saved your ass back there. I think she was really offended that you didn't like her fruit salad," Cameron laughed again when she looked over at Remy who had put on an innocent face.

"Wait...that was a fruit salad?" Thirteen teased with feigned confusion as she looked back over to the food counter. Cameron chuckled and hit her playfully on the arm, before continuing to lead her away from the cafeteria.

The two of them made their way out into the parking lot and headed towards Remy's car, figuring it made more sense to share lifts. Allison was pleasantly surprised when Remy continued around to the other side of her car and preceded to open the door for her, smiling charmingly as she did so. The thoughtful gesture caught Cameron off guard as she smiled in return, ducking her head down to hide her blush.

The car journey was quiet, with just the radio keeping them from complete silence. There were few spoken interactions between the two women, but neither felt like they needed to speak; they were comfortable enough with each other just to sit there.

The whole journey itself was a quick one. The brunette had chose to go to a nearby restaurant that she knew from past experiences had a mean breakfast selection, making sure that Cameron was bound to like something they served. Although the opportunity to eat breakfast away from the cafeteria wouldn't make anyone overly picky, anything was better than there. Eventually they pulled up to what looked like a small diner called 'Franks.'

"Remy! It's been a while!" A well rounded small man made his way over towards the both of them as they stepped through the doors, smiling enthusiastically as he did so. He was clearly genuinely happy to see the brunette again. "We have company?" He was addressing Allison this time, looking surprised but even happier. "You must be quite special, she never brings anyone here." He winked at her playfully and Allison attempted to hide another blush, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Relax Frank, she's a friend from work," The taller woman shot him a glare, warning the dark haired man to stop speaking about Allison. Allison let out a small smile at, who she assumed to be, the owner of the diner.

"Ah Remy, you know I'm only joking! Table for two then?" The brunette nodded and they continued to follow the man through the diner. Very few people occupied the tables set out, regardless he led them to a partially closed off booth and seated them, this time giving Remy the wink.

"I'll just have the usual," Remy stated matter of factly, not even bothering to look over the menu they'd just been given. Allison glanced over to the brunette with an amused expression. _How often does she come here?_ the blonde questioned to herself, before realising the man Remy had addressed as Frank was stood waiting for her order.

"I'll have the usual too," she spoke, nodding towards Remy as she did so. The man nodded his head as he took back the unnecessary menus and headed off to retrieve their breakfast.

"So what exactly did I just order?" Allison spoke after Frank had left Remy and her alone. The question provoked a slight chuckle from the other woman sat across the table from Allison.

"Why order it if you didn't know what it was?" An intrigued smile formed across the brunettes face as she tilted her head slightly, waiting for Allison to answer.

"I figured It must be pretty good If you have it all the time. Besides, I've seen you eating in the cafeteria occasionally, we have pretty similar tastes." Allison answered matter of factly and looked up to face Thirteen again, eyebrows raised waiting for the answer to her question.

Remy seemed to seriously ponder over Allison's reply, feeling immensely happy all of a sudden when she realised the blonde had noticed her enough to compare their food tastes. A smug grin appeared on the younger doctors face.

"You'll have to wait and see." She shrugged casually. Winding Cameron up was fun she decided, even if it was over something as small as breakfast. Just as she was about to cave into the puppy dog eye's look coming from Cameron, as if on cue, Frank returned with their orders.

"Here you go ladies, two of the usual!" The man bent over the table slightly as he moved to place the two plates in front of either women as well as a cup of coffee each. "Let me know If you ladies need anything else," He gave them both a small smile which was returned quickly by both women and headed off once again. Cameron looked up at Remy with a 'seriously?' look spread across her face, along with a hint of a smile.

"You got me worked up over a plate of pancakes?" The brunette merely shrugged, returned the smile and reached over to the bottle of maple syrup set at the edge of their table, offering it to Allison before using it herself. "Thanks," Allison said as she dug into her breakfast, nearly letting a small moan escape her mouth. Definitely better than the cafeteria food at the hospital.

"So, do you come here often?" Allison asked as she cut into one of her pancakes, referring to earlier when Remy had ordered 'the usual.'

Remy laughed loudly, nearly spilling her coffee in the process. "Doctor Cameron, are you trying to pick me up?" The brunette questioned with an amused expression, grinning as she watched the doctor in question suddenly turn bright red, clearly completely unaware of what she'd said before. Yeah, Remy definitely liked winding Allison up, that blush was just too damn adorable not to.

Allison nearly choked on her breakfast as she realised how she'd just asked her question. She couldn't help but laugh too at the amused look Remy was currently giving her.

"You know that's not what I meant," she replied shyly, feeling the burning intensity increase on either cheek. "Trust me, If I was going to hit on you, I would never use that line." Cameron stated.

Remy raised her brow with a smile. "And why is that?" She asked, genuinely interested at the blondes reasoning.

"Because that line never works," Cameron replied matter-of-factly. "Or any other line for that matter," she added as an afterthought.

The brunette nodded in agreement as she took another swig of her coffee. "That's true.. ninety five percent of the time anyway," Remy smirked.

Cameron raised a brow. "Well, would I have been in the lucky five percent?" She asked, voice confident even though she had just put herself in the theoretical position of hitting on Remy.

Remy smirked, slightly surprised at Cameron's direct question. She stayed quietly for a while, not really sure how to answer. In all honestly, yes, Cameron would have definitely been in that small percentage. But she didn't want to say yes in the risk of creeping her out, or no in the risk of offending her.

"Maybe." Remy answered, deferring the question as best she could with a look that told Cameron that was the only answer she was going to get. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before laughing at the absurdity of the discussion they'd just had, Cameron shaking away the slight feeling of disappointment she felt when Remy hadn't said yes.

The two of them settled down and went back to the food sat in front of them, smile never leaving either of their faces.

* * *

"This is nice," Cameron spoke as she took a sip of her coffee. They'd been sat in the diner for about twenty minutes, engaging in small talk the whole time, not really giving each other chance to actually eat the breakfast they'd specifically come here for.

Thirteen nodded accordingly, "Best pancakes in New Jersey." Cameron laughed and shook her head, leaving Thirteen feeling slightly confused at the reaction she'd caused.

"Yes the pancakes are nice," she said grinning, "But I meant that eating here with you was nice." Cameron smiled in amusement as she watched the younger woman mouth an 'oh' and gave a small chuckle at her misunderstanding. "It's been a while since I've actually done something with a friend, even something as simple as breakfast." Cameron confessed, looking down at her plate with an embarrassed smile.

"We're friends?" Remy asked with a hint of a smile as she tilted her head to the side. She couldn't remember the last time someone had actually told her that they were friends.

Cameron looked back up in surprise. "I think we made the friends milestone when you punched someone across the face for me," Cameron answered with a chuckle as she made a light-hearted joke of the rather serious incident that had happened.

Thirteen laughed and nodded at the sentiment - it was some what logical. She inadvertently looked down to her right hand as she remembered the punch, suddenly feeling angry again at the thought of someone wanting to hurt Allison. Cameron followed the brunettes gaze and let out a small gasp as she rested her eyes on the woman's hand.

"You told me it was fine," Cameron spoke, hardly believing that she hadn't noticed the bruises before now. She tentatively took Remy's hand and examined the bruises around her knuckles, furrowing her brows in concern as she looked back up at her new friend.

"It looks worse than it actually is," Thirteen interjected as their eyes made contact, though made no attempt to remove her hand. She didn't want to worry the blonde, but at the same time she was enjoying the attention she was giving her.

"Really, it's fine." She nodded reassuringly and offered a small smile when Cameron's worried expression didn't falter. Eventually the blonde dropped her hand, seemingly believing what Thirteen had told her.

Remy couldn't help but notice that the constant throbbing sensation in her hand that had been bothering her all morning, swiftly changed into a warm, tingling sensation after Allison's brief contact. She smiled at the blonde again and both of them went back to eating their breakfast, engaging in small talk until they were both done, Remy feeling slightly pleased with herself at the satisfied look on Cameron's face.

* * *

"You didn't have to pay for me Remy." The blonde was walking next to the brunette as they made their way from the diner back towards Remy's car and the hospital.

"Cameron it's no big deal, it was only breakfast," she turned to smile at Allison as she once again reached over and opened the car door for her colleague. The older woman eventually gave a defeated sigh and pulled herself into the passengers side, still slightly surprised at just how gentlemanly Remy had been treating her.

"Fine. But next time I'm paying." The blonde replied, quickly realising that she had implied that the two of them would be going out again at some point. Realising her mistake she made a quick attempt to cover it up. "If there is a next time, of course." It came out rather feebly and she looked up at the taller doctor as she said it, hoping for an answer.

Remy managed to hide the smile threatening to break through her composed face as she heard Allison. She looked around the car park pretending to make a decision on whether or not she'd accept the blondes invitation. Of course she would, but she didn't want to seem too eager, that's not how she wanted to come off. She looked back down at the blonde who was still glancing up at her, seemingly holding her breath until she received an answer.

After much 'deliberating', Remy slowly nodded her head. "I guess we could do this again some time." Cameron's face lit up at her response, her smile quickly getting bigger.

"Great!" Cameron replied eagerly as she strapped on her seatbelt. Remy walked around to her side of the car and got in. As she clipped in her seatbelt, she let her eyes wander over to a now very happy head of ER, the smile still as wide as it was a few seconds prior. She turned back to face forward and put the car in gear as they pulled out of the car park and headed back towards the hospital. Now it was Remy's turn to smile.

* * *

"Good morning, angels!" House called out in a cheery tone as he limped into the diagnostics room, turning his head to look at each of his employees and giving them all a smile, effectively stopping whatever it was they were doing before hand as they all drew their attention to him. He stopped in front of the table they were all currently sat around and remained still with a pondering look slowly spreading across his face as he looked up in thought.

"On second thoughts that wasn't a very good analogy. The only similarity between you lot and Charlie's angels is Chase's scary resemblance to Cameron Diaz." He smiled smugly at the blonde and didn't say another word. Thirteen tried to mask a small snigger, but despite her best efforts found herself on the receiving end of an offended glare coming from the Australian sat opposite her.

The table's occupiers stared at their boss expectantly as they watched him break into another smile, one that none of them liked the look of. They glanced round to each other, all sharing a raised eyebrow at their normally grumpy boss' suddenly changed attitude. After realising that they were all as clueless as each other, they focused their attention back on House.

"What are you up to House?" Came the dull sound of Eric Foreman, voicing what everyone else in the room was thinking. All of them sat waiting for an explanation, screwing their faces up slightly when his smile turned into a more mischievous smirk – as much evidence as they needed to know something was going on that would no doubt involve some stupid bet or request.

"Can't I just be in a good mood?" House asked whilst feigning to be shocked and hurt by his employee of more than five years. After receiving another raised eyebrow by the entire team he sighed dramatically and picked his cane up, starting to swing it side to side.

"Fiiine," he drew out whilst moving over to sit at his desk, promptly lifting both his legs up and resting them on the surface in front of him. "Cuddy pulled me into her office this morning and gave me these." He threw an envelope onto the table as he spoke.

Foreman eventually reached over and picked up the envelope, realising that none of them really had any particular interest in seeing what was in there. He pulled out what looked like five tickets and studied them for a few moments, brows furrowing in increasing confusion.

"Why would Cuddy give us these?" He asked while holding the envelopes contents up. "And why would this make you so happy?"

"She said something about doing a good job, deserving a break... I can't remember, she was wearing that low cut top again." The four employees rolled their eyes in unison. Of course, House was too busy staring at Cuddy's chest to bother to listen to her.

"And, to answer your other question – just because there are five tickets doesn't mean I'm going. It means that you get to invite someone else and, more importantly, I get the day off." He grinned triumphantly and headed into his office. "See you all the day after tomorrow!" He called from over his shoulder as he drew the blinds and left the four of them sat alone.

"So.. what are we doing tomorrow?" Chase asked slightly intrigued. Thirteen glanced over to her ex and raised a brow as she waited for him to answer. He sighed and held the tickets up in front of him again so that the other three could read them.

"Paintballing."


	7. Chapter 7

"You invited Allison!?"

Thirteen walked into the doctors lounge the next morning only to be greeted by the very loud voice of Robert Chase, who had practically pinned a rather un-intimidated looking Foreman against one of the walls as he shouted.

"Of all the people in this hospital to invite, you had to pick my ex-wife!? She doesn't even want to speak to me yet!" Chase began pacing up and down, obviously starting to panic.

"Who else was I supposed to invite?" Foreman eventually spoke as he watched his friend do a few laps around the room, sounding like he really couldn't care less about how Chase felt about the situation . "At least all three of us know her so it won't be awkward."

Thirteen leant against the door frame and nodded slightly to herself in agreement, she _was _the obvious choice after all. Who else were they going to invite, one of the nurses?

Chase came to a complete halt and glared at the man. "Not awkward?" He laughed bitterly. "You're right. What could be less awkward then spending an entire day with a woman who resents most of the people going to this stupid activity," he spat out, words dripping in sarcasm.

Foreman knitted his brows together and frowned slightly. Since when had Cameron had anything against him? Deciding that he was referring to Thirteen, thought not quite sure when the two women had apparently fallen out, he set his focus back on the angry Australian.

"She wouldn't have agreed to come If she really didn't want to see you. Relax, it'll be fun." Foreman placed a reassuring hand on the blondes shoulder as he finished justifying himself. He picked up a half folded newspaper as he went to sit back down, presumably resuming the last page he was reading before Chase had stormed into the room to interrogate him over his choice of inviting Cameron along with them today.

Thirteen let out a small laugh at the extreme monotone of the dark man's voice when he said they were going to have fun. Even while they were dating she was pretty sure she'd only seen maybe one or two genuine smiles from the man.

Her small snigger caught the attention of the two men sat in the room, so she finally made her way completely into the area, directing both of them a small smile in a lame attempt at a greeting. She didn't really feel like talking to them, especially if she was going to be spending the next six or seven hours with them. At least while they were at work they split up and did their own things rather than being with each other throughout the whole diagnosis.

She'd originally considered bailing. She'd woken up that morning and in all honesty didn't really want to spend a day with two other guys participating in a ridiculous game. After thinking it over, and figuring she really didn't have anything better to do with her day, she changed her mind. Now hearing the news that Cameron was also going with them, she was extremely glad of her change of heart.

"Everyone ready to go?"

House's employees looked up to the sound of Allison Cameron addressing them. The blonde stood in the doorway, much like Thirteen had been a few moments before - fortunately just missing the end of Chase's rant about her joining them for the day. If what she'd just heard was any indication, things were already going to be slightly awkward, the last thing they needed was to add a catalyst to it.

"Hey Cameron," Thirteen greeted with a broad smile. She was genuinely happy to see her even though she'd spent most of yesterday morning with her, and as it turned out, a lot of the afternoon as well. She'd been sent down to the ER by Cuddy to help out. Even though she had practically worked non stop until she was finally allowed to go home, the two of them had managed to chat in between patients as best they could.

Thirteen had never had a relationship like that. The simple idea of grabbing a coffee and casually talking with a co-worker in between their shifts was a totally new concept. Normally it was grab a coffee and go somewhere quiet to ensure that no one would harass her. She could definitely get used to this new routine. She found herself drinking three times the amount of coffee she'd normally have in a shift just so she could go with Cameron to the doctors lounge and carry on their discussions.

Cameron smiled back at Remy just as eagerly and gave a small wave. She then turned to look at the rest of the rooms occupiers and acknowledged them with a simple nod of the head, smile falling a bit when her gaze left that of the brunette who had spoken to her moments before and met the sight of Foreman and Chase.

Honestly, she never liked Foreman after the whole 'you stabbed me with a needle' thing, and Chase... well, Chase was Chase. When Foreman had asked her If she wanted to go paintballing she almost laughed out loud at the completely ridiculous invite. A day with the man who had stabbed her and her ex husband didn't exactly scream fun.

She planned on saying no right then and there, and had even opened her mouth to do so - but before any words left her mouth, Foreman had casually mentioned the fact that Thirteen was going with them as well. She jut her jaw to the side and quickly thought it over before nodding in acceptance. Apparently the thought of Thirteen being there with her was enough motivation for Cameron to change her mind.

Cameron hoped that spending time with the brunette would be worth putting up with two people she really didn't get on with. Yesterday made her realise just how well her and Remy actually got on, leaving her slightly dumbfounded as to how they'd never become friends before now.

Foreman nodded in answer to Allison's question as he stood up once again and picked up his bag, "We're all ready. Let's go."

"Where's Taub?" Cameron asked as they left the room, suddenly noticing the short man's absence.

"He said no as soon as we found out what we'd be doing," Thirteen answered with a grin as they left the doctors lounge. "He's too old I guess. Kutner would've loved it though."

Remy grinned at the idea of Kutner playing paintball with them, only to slowly fade into a sad smile as she once again reminded herself of her old friend.

"I'm sure he would have," Cameron agreed as she smiled softly at the brunette walking beside her, noticing the hidden sadness almost straight away, but glad that her comment seemed to pull her friend out of her sad thoughts and back into a real smile.

* * *

The four of them left the hospital and made their way across the car park, deciding to only take one car between them. After much persistence, eventually Foreman was able to convince the others that they should take his car, even though none of them really wanted to. Foreman always liked to be in control, even if it was over something as insignificant as driving.

Chase couldn't have clambered into the front seat any faster If he tried. Obviously he didn't want to be stuck in the back next to Cameron, but he could've at least attempted to be a bit more subtle. Thirteen watched Cameron roll her eyes at the immature behaviour and make her way to the back doors.

"Here," Thirteen quickly followed her round and opened the car door before Cameron had chance to open it herself. The blonde smiled at her warmly as she climbed inside the vehicle, with Thirteen following behind as she too entered the car.

"So where exactly is this place Foreman?" Thirteen asked once they had set off, partly because she was slightly curious as to where they were all headed, but mostly so that the twenty minute silence would be broken. Talk about awkward car journeys.

"It's just up the road from here, we should be there in a few minutes." He replied, clearly not interested in engaging in any further conversation with Thirteen or anyone else for that matter. Thirteen nodded and sat back in the seat, contemplating starting a conversation with Chase but quickly deciding against it.

She tried to get a group conversation going as soon as they'd got in the car, but it had just ended in Cameron and Chase bickering. Not so much Cameron as it was Chase, but it was still pretty obvious she had no intention on talking to the Australian.

So, opting out of a group discussion, she instead turned to her right and started to make small talk with Cameron, much like they'd been doing yesterday in the ER.

True to his word, Eric Foreman stopped the car a few minutes later. The four of them walked up to the building, none of them quite sure what exactly they should be feeling. Excited perhaps? It could be fun. In fact, Thirteen found the opportunity to shoot both men with an actual excuse sounded very enjoyable. Unbeknownst to Thirteen, Cameron found herself thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

"So, everyone understand?" The dark haired man who had introduced himself as Steve looked up from his clipboard, waiting for confirmation that they had in fact been paying attention to him whilst he had been speaking.

Twenty minutes after entering the facility the four of them had been kitted up and given a brief safety talk about their day's activity. Much to Thirteen's dismay, shooting at the face was a big no no on the whole safety aspect of paintballing. All of them nodded and were led outside to where they'd be playing for the rest of the day.

"We only have one other group with us this morning, so we'll keep you four as a team, and later in the afternoon you can split up into two teams of two, okay?" Spoke another one of the marshalls in charge of the first round they were going to be playing. The four of them nodded again and made their way over to the large row of guns, each held up individually by a small wooden frame.

"This over here is our very own warm up area. You can practice your targeting for a few minutes before we take you out to each course. It'll also give you a chance to check that every thing's working okay." There was a small silence as the doctors, and a small group of strangers, stood still looking between each other.

"Well...go ahead." The man prompted again.

Everyone jumped at the sudden succession of loud shots coming from somewhere nearby. Thirteen looked for the source of the sound as she watched one of the targets repeatedly hit bang on dead in the centre. _Great, we're playing with professional paintballers...this should be fun. _

Much to her surprise, and most probably the surprise of everyone else, she found her eyes locking onto the end of Cameron's gun. Thirteen managed to compose herself quickly, unlike the others who were still stood staring at Cameron with wide eyes and hanging jaws, as If she'd actually shot someone.

"What?" Cameron asked as she reloaded her weapon and shrugged her shoulders, sounding slightly smug. "I grew up with four brothers, I know my way around a paintball gun." With that she shrugged again and headed off in the opposite direction.

Thirteen couldn't help but grin as she followed behind the blonde, extremely entertained by the still startled expressions being worn by both Foreman and Chase. Maybe today could still be fun, even without shooting at their faces.

* * *

Impressive.

That Is the only word Thirteen could think of to describe Allison Cameron during a game of paintball. Who would've thought that little miss caring could kick some serious ass when she wanted to. The doctors team managed to dominate the morning sessions, leaving behind some very grumpy participants complaining about playing against someone so good.

Thirteen herself wasn't amazing, but she wasn't bad. She definitely managed to hit a few of the other players and only take a handful of hits herself. Foreman was pretty good too. Not exactly the fastest of players, but his shots seemed to be pretty accurate and reliable.

Chase on the other hand... Not exactly what you'd call a natural. In all honestly the rest of them had expected him to be somewhat good at the sport, but he was no way near good. In fact, in Thirteen's opinion, he was the worst one there - even managing to beat out the small group of teenage girls who had at the very least managed to shoot someone. Thirteen blamed their only loss of the morning on Chase's poor paintballing skills.

"Okay, it's still only you four here for the afternoon session – which will be split into two rounds," Steve addressed them after they'd had a short break to get some water, food or whatever they needed. "Sort out amongst yourselves whom will pair with whom and meet me out there in about ten, okay?" There were a few nods in response and the man walked off.

"So, how should we decide the teams?" Cameron asked, already prepping her gun and adjusting her mask. "Wait, where's Chase?" She added after looking back up and only finding two pairs of eyes looking back at her.

"He's cleaning off his suit and mask, they're covered in paint again." Foreman answered, giving a small smirk. The two women couldn't help but let a small giggle escape from each of them.

"Hey! There wasn't that much on me!" The Australian defended himself as he reappeared from the locker rooms, looking somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah, this time..." Thirteen mumbled and received a small smirk from Allison in response.

"Well, clearly Cameron is dominating, so maybe Chase should go with her?" Foreman suggested, looking back and forth between the aforementioned in case of any sparked conflict his comment might have caused. To both his and Thirteen's surprise, Cameron eventually nodded and looked to Chase for any sort of response. Chase looked slightly offended but eventually agreed.

"Fine, but only If in the next round we can swap round again." Chase stated and crossed his arms defiantly in front of him as he scanned round the other doctors.

"Fine. Go with me this round and next time you can go with Foreman and I'll go with Remy." Allison said as she looked across at the brunette, flashing a small smile. It took a moment for Chase to realise that his ex wife was referring to Thirteen. Since when had they been on a first name basis?

"Sure," Remy smiled in agreement.

"That's settled then. Come on, let's go." Foreman gestured to Thirteen, suddenly remembering his conversation with Chase that morning.

Chase had said that Cameron hated most of them, and he'd automatically assumed that Thirteen was the one of 'them', but she'd just called Thirteen Remy and they appeared to be rather friendly with each other. He tossed a small smile over to the blonde woman and was slightly surprised when she gave him a slight glare in return. Maybe she didn't like him after all.

Not really caring too much, Foreman led the way out to the playing field where the first set of the two teams parted ways, shaking his head slightly as he heard the faint mumblings of Chase complaining to himself.

* * *

Compared to the morning sessions, the competition between the two teams were actually quite close, although it was essentially Thirteen and Foreman vs. Cameron. Chase didn't really contribute much to the game, a few missed shots here and there and a lot of hits, with Cameron only managing to get hit twice. Eventually the game finished with a victory to Thirteen's team, which was met with a short celebration on their end and moaning, primarily from Chase, on the other.

"Okay, next round rules: One hit and you're out." Steve told the four of them as they rearranged themselves and headed out towards the course.

"Don't worry, we'll win this round," laughed Thirteen as she spotted the subtle daggers Cameron was giving Chase as he walked away from them to join his new partner. "Not to brag or anything, but I'm pretty sure I'm the best here, they've got no chance." Thirteen joked and felt slightly elated as she watched Cameron break out into a grin.

"Is that so? Here I was thinking I was the one kicking ass all morning," Cameron winked at the brunette as the two of them walked away together laughing at their spontaneous banter.

* * *

"Ready!?" Steve shouted, waiting for confirmation from either team as he stood ready to start the game. After receiving various nods of the heads and thumbs up he counted them in.

"Three! Two! One!"

The two women got up and ran as fast as they could to the nearest trench as soon as they heard the loud piercing sound of the whistle break the silence, signalling that the game had started. Each had gone to either side and were sat with their backs against the stable pile of mud that was their current hiding place.

"_Go round and try to draw them out... I'll stay here... I have a good view." _Cameron managed to mouth out to Thirteen accompanied by a series of hand gestures to back up her non vocal words. Remy nodded and turned ready to sprint out of cover and into the main area. She took a deep breath before taking off as fast as she could, pumping both legs and arms as quick as she could physically make them go, trying to dodge any obstacles in the process.

She heard several loud shots and watched as surrounding trees and shrubbery became highlighted in various colours. Not long after, she heard another single shot, this time coming from where she had been a few moments ago.

"Ah!"

A loud cry was heard prior to the sound of someone dropping to the floor. Thirteen couldn't help but chuckle as she slowly positioned herself to get a glimpse of the fallen casualty.

Chase was lying on the ground clutching at his back as he rolled around the floor in discomfort whilst Foreman had momentarily emerged to look for his team-mate. Upon seeing the blonde Australian on the floor, Thirteen could've sworn she saw Foreman face palm before moving back into hiding. Out of the corner of her she also saw Cameron pop up to get a better look at her victim.

Cameron glanced over to where her team-mate was currently hiding, who was frantically signalling her to come to where she was by waving her arm in her direction followed by pointing to her gun.

"I'll cover you!" Thirteen shouted out, just in case the blonde hadn't understand her frantic arm flailing. Cameron nodded and quickly made her way over to the mound of tires Remy had gone to, watching her shoot warning shots in Foreman's direction.

Thirteen knelt back down beside the blonde and reloaded her gun, "You know, we could win this now. Chase is still on the floor so we only have to deal with Foreman. Two against one." Thirteen proposed, not bothering to hide her amusement of the Australian still rolling around on the floor. Cameron nodded eagerly in agreement and the two of them went their separate ways again, planning to pin Foreman into one area.

It didn't take long before they had achieved their goal in successfully cornering the surviving opposition. Foreman dropped his head in defeat whilst simultaneously dropping his weapon and holding his hands up in surrender.

Cameron looked across to Thirteen with raised eyebrows and a mischievous grin, silently asking permission. Thirteen grinned right back and gave the thumbs up as the two of them stepped forward, still aiming their guns.

"Hey! I surrendered! You can't sho-" Foreman's protests were cut short by the sound and impact of several dozen paintballs slamming into his chest and sides as the two women successfully finished their ammunition off. The two couldn't help but burst out into laughter as they examined the appearance of their colleague who had since gone wide eyed, expressing a mixture of what looked like both surprise and anger.

A few moments later another laugh was heard coming from Chase who had since lifted himself up off of the ground and joined the rest of them, clearly happy that he wasn't the only one that would come away looking like a rainbow today.

* * *

"I can't believe how bad he was," Thirteen commented as her and Cameron re-entered the hospital, followed shortly by Foreman and the subject of their discussion.

"I can still hear you guys, you know." An agitated accent called after them as they scurried off down the opposite hallway in fits of laughter.

The two of them made their way into the locker room, both planning on changing their clothes. Apparently the protective equipment wasn't all that protective as they both seemed to have random paint markings on their outfits.

"So you played paintball a lot with your brothers, huh?" Remy asked as she opened her locker, wanting to talk to the blonde again.

Cameron nodded with a smile as she glanced over to the younger woman. "Not often, but enough that I knew what I was doing."

"Obviously," Remy grinned as she recalled Allison's rather impressive game earlier on. Allison chuckled slightly as she opened her own locker and pulled out a fresh pair of scrubs. Remy knitted her brows together in confusion.

"Are you on duty?" The brunette asked, feeling slightly disappointed. She had been planning on asking If the other woman wanted to go grab a bite to eat together.

Allison nodded her head with a 'what can you do' shrug. "I had this morning and afternoon off. I work night shifts on Wednesday's," she informed the brunette with slight grimace.

Normally she didn't mind working late, but then again she wouldn't normally have spent the day leading up to it running around shooting people with a paint gun. All she wanted to do now was grab a hot cup of coffee and curl up in bed.

"I could come and he-," Remy stopped speaking mid sentence as she watched the blonde pull off her top and reveal the black laced bra she was wearing underneath. She cleared her throat quickly and turned to face her locker again.

"Help." Remy finished her initial sentence, speaking more to herself than Allison, as she refolded her clothes. She willed herself not to turn around and stare at the other woman. She'd only caught a glimpse, but Allison's body was apparently as flawless as her smile.

"That would be great," Allison answered with her perfect smile, not noticing any odd behaviour from her friend. "The company would be nice," she added genuinely as she shut her locker and turned to face the brunette.

The sound of Cameron's locker securely shutting convinced Remy that the blonde was no longer half naked, so she turned her head back around and returned the smile. She was about to reply when a small patch of yellow on one of Cameron's cheeks caught her attention. Frowned slightly she moved a bit closer to see what it was, smiling to herself when she realised.

"What?" Allison questioned when she noticed Remy staring at her, instinctively pulling up one of her hands to wipe at her face.

Remy smirked slightly.

"I have paint on my face don't I?" The blonde asked with a small smile.

"Just a little," Remy laughed as she watched Cameron try to locate the source. "It's just there.. " Remy tried to indicate with her own face, laughing again as she watched the older doctor desperately rubbing at the wrong cheek. "No, the other one... no not there.."

Remy rolled her eyes as she shook her head and walked over to help her struggling friend. Allison dropped her hand as the brunette approached her, watching as one of her hands came up to cup her face while the other gently wiped the yellow paint away.

"That's better." Remy whispered lightly as she gently rubbed her thumb over the other woman's cheek, eyes not leaving the ones staring at her. She stayed still for a moment before giving a small smile and dropping both hands, stepping away and turning to leave the room.

Allison let out a small breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. She shook her head as she followed the brunette out of the locker room and towards the ER where they'd both be starting their first shift of the night.

* * *

**Okay so believe it or not I don't actually hate Chase :P He's just an easy target (pun not intended)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feedback, as always, is greatly appreciated! I really do like to hear what you guys think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Allison sat alone in her apartment, aimlessly wandering around trying to find something to do. She was bored. _Really_ bored. Ever since hers and Chase's divorce, the amount of time she'd spent socialising had slowly but surely dropped, and now her social life was pretty much non-existent.

Actually, there was no way around it, she had no social life at all. It was times like these when she missed her university day's. Sure, studying medicine was a bitch, but those were definitely the happiest times she'd ever experienced. Cameron thrived when she was with other people, not by herself.

Not even throwing herself into her work helped. She'd tried to pick up an extra shift that night, at the clinic of all places, only to have Cuddy flat out say no. _You need a break _Cuddy had told her, practically forcing the blonde out of the hospital as she spoke. That was the only time Allison had ever heard Cuddy refusing to let a doctor help out in the clinic – they were always understaffed.

So here she was for the third night that week, alone in her apartment. And It was only a Wednesday.

She threw herself down onto her sofa with a glass of red wine in one hand and her TV remote in the other, automatically starting to flick through the channels, which although seemed to be endless, never actually had anything decent on.

She frowned as she circled back to the channel she'd originally started on and turned the TV off, throwing the remote aside probably more harsh than absolutely necessary. Leaning back slightly into one of the cushions she tilted her head as she stared into her glass, lightly swinging the red liquid around before finally bringing it to her mouth and taking a sip.

She glanced behind her to the clock hung on the back of her kitchen wall: 8:32. It was definitely too early to call it a night, and her first shift only started at noon the next day as well, so it's not like she needed the extra hours sleep. Rummaging through her pocket, she pulled out her phone and flipped it open, glancing through her contacts. She let out a defeated sigh as she scrolled past most of the names, much like she had just done previously with the TV channels.

She came to a stop as her thumb hovered over one name in particular. _Would It be weird If I called her_? Allison wondered to herself. It had been a good few weeks since the two of them had officially become friends. They ate lunch with each other every other day, If not every day – but that was all whilst working in the hospital. They hadn't actually socialised _outside _of work yet - not including the paintballing a couple of weeks ago.

After a moment of hesitation and a small sigh she shut the phone and placed it on the coffee table her feet were currently rested on. She stood up and made her way towards the bathroom, deciding on a shower to kill some of her time.

After spending as much time as she could bare in the shower, Cameron eventually decided to get out. She let out a small gasp of pain as she towel dried her torso off. Looking in the mirror she glanced down to inspect the purple bruise that she'd discovered the morning Remy had taken her to the diner.

Apparently she'd been thrown harder than she'd remembered. She also took this opportunity to check on her leg. It was definitely getting better, but it still hurt like a bitch. Every time she looked at the red outline she remember that night in the ER. She remembered the man that had tried to hurt her, that had tried to touch her. It always left Cameron feeling slightly panicked, nervous that he would come back and try it again.

But then she would remember Remy. How she had basically saved her, stood in front of her and smacked the man so hard that she'd been left with bruised knuckles. How she'd held her afterwards and comforted her. That memory always outdid the other one, leaving her feeling slightly giddy rather than panicky.

Then there were the bruises on her arm. Who knew paint balling was so painful? She laughed as she remembered the activity, mainly the parts that involved Chase on the floor. That day out was surprisingly enjoyable, made even more so by the presence of the brunette.

After drying of her hair and throwing on some sweats, Allison headed back into her living room. She sat back down and looked back at the clock: 9:05. She frowned in frustration as she looked around her rather empty apartment for something to do. She skipped past the bookshelf and TV and eventually rested her gaze back on her mobile phone, still rested on the wooden table in front of her.

She had a split second debate with herself before leaning over, picking the phone up and dialling a number. She bit her lip anxiously as she listened to the ringing tones coming through the speaker, wondering whether or not It was too late to hang up. Before she had time to decide, the tones ended and in its place came a voice.

"Hello?" Thirteen answered, sounding rather fed up.

"Uh, hey Remy.. It's Allison." The blonde waited a few moments but heard no reply. "Hello?"

"Allison, right. Sorry. I phased out for a few seconds there. You calling sort of.. threw me," Thirteen replied honestly with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"How so?" Allison asked.

"I just didn't expect it to be you. I thought it was gonna be House, asking me to do some more of his paperwork or something," Thirteen answered with a small laugh at the end.

"Oh. You're still working?" Allison hoped that the disappointment in her voice wasn't too obvious.

"Yeah I am. Why, what's up?" Thirteen was still slightly baffled as to why the blonde had called her up in the first place.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to go see a film or something, maybe get some take out afterwards..." Allison responded rather shyly, mentally smacking herself for calling the brunette up in the first place and putting her in this rather awkward phone call. "But it doesn't matter, I can call someone else If you're working."

Thirteen was rather surprised at the invitation and couldn't stop the small smile creeping up on her face.

"Dinner and a movie?" she reiterated, mostly to herself.

Cameron rolled her eyes at the unsure tone of Remy's voice. "Yeah, you know, what most friends do together," Allison clarified sarcastically. "But seriously, if you're working don't worry about it."

"Actually... I'm nearly done here. Give me twenty minutes and I'll come pick you up?" Thirteen asked as she already began clearing the folders in front of her away.

Allison grinned widely as the brunette accepted another one of her invitations. "Great! I'll text you my address so you don't have to write it down. See you later Remy."

"Bye Allison," Thirteen replied as she shut her phone and put it in her lab coat pocket, dumping the large amount of blue files back onto her boss's desk as she waisted no time in leaving the diagnostics room. The paperwork would be there for her tomorrow morning, she reasoned, Allison wouldn't be.

"Was that Allison?" Remy inwardly groaned as she recognised the confused voice of Robert Chase. She looked up to confirm her suspicions, seeing him stood in the doorway with a cup of coffee in one of his hands. She really didn't know why she hated him so much - she wasn't usually one to dislike someone, but there was just something about the well groomed blonde that she just couldn't stand.

"Yes Chase, it was," she replied without looking at him, trying to move past him as quickly as possible. She couldn't be bothered to get into a fight with him that she knew would end up with him accusing her of trying something with his ex-wife. Not that it would be any of his business if she did anyway, they weren't together any more, far from it in fact. She carried on down the hallway en route to the locker room without so much as a glance back, leaving a very confused Chase stood watching her leave.

Allison couldn't stop smiling. Remy had actually agreed to go and see a film with her, and by the sounds of it had left work early just so she could say yes. She finished off the rest of her wine and sat back down before having a sudden realisation. Remy said she'd be there in like twenty minutes, that gave her about seventeen minutes to get out of her sweats and look half decent. She was suddenly very glad that she'd already had a shower. Picking herself off of her sofa she ran down her hallway into her bedroom where she frantically started rummaging through her closet.

She figured she'd go casual, It was only the movies after all. She eventually settled on a pair of faded black skinny jeans and a red halter top. After quickly applying minimal make up and approving of her appearance in her full length mirror, she moved back into the lounge where she heard a soft knock at the door.

Allison wasn't quite sure why, but she held the door handle for several moments before opening it up, suddenly feeling very nervous. She watched as the door opened and smiled at the brunette leant casually on the door frame.

Remy looked casual too, sporting skinny jeans, a plain top and a leather jacket over the top, as well as converse on her feet. She couldn't help but notice the edge of one of the many infamous suspenders that the younger doctor seemed to have a particular love for, provoking a small smile from the blonde before they had even greeted each other. Allison found herself wondering how the other woman could look as good as she did after a long shift and coming straight from the hospital. Whenever Cameron finished her shift she looked dead.

"Hey," Thirteen said as she easily returned the smile, still leant up against the door frame, trying her best not to look Allison up and down. She was only wearing casual clothes, but she still looked stunning, there was no objecting.

"Hi," Allison greeted back still smiling at the woman at her front door.

"So, you ready to go?" Thirteen asked as she finally stood upright and stepped back, putting her hands in her back pockets as she waited for the blonde to answer, not wanting to invite herself into the apartment.

Allison turned to grab a jacket and her purse before nodding and stepping out of her apartment, making sure to lock the door behind her. The two of them headed down to the car park where they decided Allison would drive - she'd give Remy a lift back here after they were done.

"So you were stuck doing House's paperwork, huh?" Allison asked after they'd set off, trying to start some kind of conversation between the two of them. She saw Remy nod out the corner of her eye.

"That's what happens when you work for House," Remy chuckled lightly as she shook her head. "Though usually he assigns it to Foreman," she added as an afterthought. "Plus the fact that we'd solved our last case earlier in the afternoon, so we'd spent most of our actual working hours playing monopoly. He could of asked me to do it then instead of..." Remy trailed off, causing Allison to glance across at her passenger.

"What?" Allison asked, slightly intrigues at the thoughtful face the other woman was pulling.

Remy's face suddenly turned smug. "He's just pissed that I beat him," she announced rather proudly. "That's why he made me stay behind and not Foreman!"

Allison chuckled lightly. "House is an ass," she turned her head again and smiled widely at the younger woman who laughed at the statement.

"Yes he is," she agreed before chuckling again and turning her attention out the side window, realising she'd been looking at Allison for longer than necessary.

They arrived at their destination soon enough and walked over to the building. There were very few people inside the lobby - probably because it was almost 9:30 on a Monday night they both mentally reasoned.

"So what exactly are we going to watch?" Remy asked, glancing at some of the few promotional posters that were stuck to the wall next to them. She tried to pick out anything that looked vaguely interesting but to no success. They were either romantic comedies or low budget horror films that would almost certainly be boring to watch. Allison was in the same frame of mind as her friend. Every single film she looked at screamed dull.

"Maybe we should've checked what was actually showing beforehand," Allison stated with a small frown, not really wanting to watch anything on offer to them. Remy nodded in agreement as she looked over the selection again.

"Skip the film and go straight to eating?" Thirteen asked what Cameron had been thinking herself as she turned her head towards her. Allison nodded rather quickly in agreement which earned a smile from the other woman.

"We could pick up some food and come back to mine for a bit, If you wanted?" Allison questioned as they left the building and started walking back over towards her parked car. "I have a couple of DVDs we could throw on instead." Thirteen smiled and gave a small nod in response, feeling slightly glad that they were going to spend the evening with just the two of them instead of being surrounded by strangers.

* * *

"What happened to 'next time I can pay'?" Allison asked with a frown as she pushed open her door and the two women walked into her apartment, each carrying a few bags filled with their Chinese takeaway. Remy gave a small smile and shrugged as she set her bags down on the kitchen counter, remembering her promise to Allison at the diner the a couple of weeks ago. Allison really hated it when other people paid for her.

"I promise you can pay next time," Remy replied as she turned to face Allison with a small roll of the eyes and a smile.

"That's what you said last time as well," Allison quipped back as she crossed her arms and raised her brows as the brunette in front of her.

"Well this time I mean it, okay?" Thirteen answered with a laugh as she started unpacking their food. Allison dropped her arms in defeat and eventually nodded before walking over to help her co-worker.

The two of them ate their food in a comfortable silence, occasionally sharing a small story or joke that either took place at the hospital or outside of it. Non surprisingly most small stories based around the hospital involved the mention of House in some way or another, with Cameron telling Thirteen about anything he got up to prior to the new team arriving, and similarly Thirteen informing Cameron on any mischief he'd managed to cause after she'd left to the ER. It was on one particular story Cameron was telling that made Thirteen nearly choke on her noodles in a rather comical fashion.

Thirteen took a large gulp of water as she looked back up at a rather concerned looking Cameron. "You did what!?" Thirteen questioned with a look of disbelief as soon as she'd recovered from her chicken chow mein.

"Trust me, It's not something I'm proud of," Cameron replied as she looked back down at her food, convinced enough that her friend wasn't going to die.

"But it's House! Why the hell would you want to date him of all people?" Thirteen asked, still trying to take in the information. She really hadn't seen that one coming.

"It was like 5 years ago, I was young and stupid. Besides, we only went out once," Cameron tried to justify herself as best she could, still slightly embarrassed over the feelings she'd previously harboured for the narcissistic man. She glanced back up at Thirteen who seemed to have relaxed quite a bit, much to her relief.

"Okay," Thirteen said after a long silent staring competition between the two of them. She nodded as she spoke and looked back to her own food.

"Okay?" Cameron asked, fork frozen in a mid air as she stared at her friend with a raised brow, curious of her sudden dismissal and acceptance of the subject.

"Yeah, okay." Thirteen answered with another reassuring nod. Still seeing the sceptical look on the other woman's face she sighed and decided to elaborate. "You're right, it was ages ago. I've dated people that, now I think about it, I have no idea why." Thirteen smiled as she watched Cameron visibly relax.

"You mean Foreman?" Cameron guessed after a couple of seconds silence. She chuckled loudly when Remy once again choked on her food and bowed her head to hide a small blush.

"Yes, Foreman," Thirteen replied with a defeated smile as she looked back up. "How'd you know?" she watched the blonde with an intrigued smile as she sipped at her drink.

Cameron shrugged. "I don't know," she replied rather feebly.

"Try again," Thirteen said with both a growing interest and smile.

Cameron let out a small sigh of defeat as she looked up at her ceiling, pondering how to say what she wanted to, eventually resting her eyes back at her brunette companion.

"When I heard about you two, I didn't see it. I mean.. I've never had a great relationship with Foreman myself, so my opinion is probably invalid or biased... but he's an ass." Thirteen laughed out loud at the bluntness of her friends statement and nodded in agreement.

"You're way out of his league anyway," Cameron added as an afterthought as she stood up to clear the table of plates and headed into the kitchen, not giving any time for Remy to respond – which she was actually quite grateful for, she didn't really know how to go about responding to that comment anyway.

"So, are you still up for that film?" Allison asked as she made her way back into the living room, glancing back at the clock. "It's 10:30, but I don't have to go into work til the afternoon so you're welcome to stay and watch with me, if you want to." Allison looked across to the brunette who had moved to the sofa.

"Sure," Remy replied. "I only have to be in around noon so I can stay for a bit." Allison smiled and made her way over to the rather large pile of DVD's she kept by the TV.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" Allison asked as she began rummaging through the plastic cases, trying to find something that hopefully they'd both like.

"I'm not really fussed; as long as it's not a romantic comedy," Remy said with a small laugh. "You pick."

"Well, I've always wanted to watch this, but Chase was a wimp and wouldn't watch it with me. And I'm too scared to watch it on my own..." Allison turned round and held up a DVD with a sheepish smile. Remy laughed at Cameron's comment regarding her ex-husband – it didn't surprise Remy in the slightest, she'd always pinned Chase as someone who was easily scared.

"A wimp _and_ a girl at sports, you sure know how to pick them Allison Cameron," Remy replied with a chuckle, realising afterwards that she might have actually offended the blonde, something she definitely didn't want to do. Much to her relief she watched Allison laugh too, still stood waiting for an answer.

"It's a good thing I like horror films isn't it then?" Remy smiled as she agreed to watch the film Allison was still holding in front of her.

Allison grinned and put the DVD in, running to the back of the room to turn off the lights before swiftly jumping on the same sofa as Remy.

"Wow, you really want to get scared don't you?" Remy asked with a small laugh as she watched the light bulbs go out and the opening sequence of The Ring start. Allison nodded eagerly as she smiled at the brunette next to her before setting her attention back on the screen.

Much to Remy's amusement, it only took around ten minutes before the blonde next to her started fidgeting more and more at the flashing screen in front of her, occasionally scrunching up her eyes to block out anything she didn't like the look of.

"How can you watch this?" Allison questioned in shock as her head reappeared from her behind hands and glanced over in Remy's direction, slightly impressed at how calm the younger woman looked. The brunette shrugged.

"I went to see it when it first came out, and I've seen it a few times since. I'm good with scary films." Remy smiled smugly as she too turned to face Allison. "It hasn't even gotten bad yet. If you're like this now, you're going to be screwed in about twenty minutes," she laughed slightly at the flicker of terror that expressed itself across Allison's face.

"Don't worry, Remy's here to save you from the evil video tape," Remy teased with a sarcastic voice in an attempt to make Allison slightly less panicked.

Allison laughed at the other woman as she mumbled a 'good' and preceded to shift closer to her, feeling a lot more comfortable when she felt Remy's warmth against her side. It didn't take long until Allison was hiding her face in between Remy and her sofa, with her arms wrapped tightly around the brunettes waist.

Remy tensed up for a few seconds before awkwardly mirroring Allison's actions and moving one of her arms around her gently, slightly rubbing her back in an effort to try and relax the ER head as much as she could. Remy eventually relaxed herself as she got use to the contact between the two of them, trying her best to ignore the slight giddy feeling she got when Allison would squeal and occasionally hide her face in the groove of her neck rather than behind her back. Allison spent most of the rest of the film in either one of those two positions, not daring to look back at the screen.

"Allison, it's finished, you can stop hiding now," Remy chuckled as the blonde eventually came out of her hiding place and smiled sheepishly before sitting up and turning the lights back on. "See, wasn't so bad was it?" Remy asked with a wink as Cameron returned to the sofa, playfully hitting Remy in the shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm clearly as much as a wimp as Chase." Cameron chuckled and smiled at the woman next to her. She cleared her throat and stood back up when she realised she'd been staring for too long. "Thanks for hanging out with me tonight, I had fun." Cameron smiled genuinely as she watched Remy get up too.

"No worries, I had fun too," Remy answered with an easily returned smile as she made her way towards the front door. "I should probably get going though, it's quite late and we both have work tomorrow," Remy said with a hint of disappointment as she put her leather jacket back on and rested her hand on the cool metal of the door handle.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks again," Allison spoke with a mirrored disappointment in her voice.

Remy smiled as she opened the door and stepped outside into the cool air, turning around so she could see her friend again, "Goodnight Allison."

Before even registering what she was doing, Allison swiftly leant in and placed a chaste kiss on Remy's cheek, giving her a small smile as she pulled away again and awkwardly held her hands together whilst biting her bottom lip.

"Night Remy."

Remy flashed a charming smile as she closed the door behind her and made her way over towards her parked car, hands consciously by her sides as she noticed the fresh layer of snow and ice that had formed that evening. She couldn't stop the goofy grin spreading across her face as the feel of Allison's lips remained lingering on her cheek, suddenly feeling very warm even though it was about minus two degrees.

Allison locked her door and went back over to her sofa, turning the regular channels back on as she tried to find something a bit easier to watch. Her eyelids became heavy and she found herself sinking back into the pillows, eventually falling asleep in the spot her and Remy had been sat in earlier. Her last moments of consciousness were met with a smile and a deep inhale as she recognised the smell of Remy's perfume lingering on the pillow her head was currently rested on.

* * *

**Yay more Cadley-ness. **

**Sorry the update took a bit longer than usual, hopefully the slightly longer length will make up for that :)**

**Please R&R :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The next week went slowly for both women. Neither had spoken much to the other because their separate jobs within the hospital had kept them both equally busy. Even when Remy had been sent to work down at the ER, the severe weather was causing too many accidents to even have enough time to slip away for a small coffee break, which is where they'd have their usual conversations.

It was a Thursday evening when the two of them properly saw each other again. The ER was packed all day due to an almost twenty car pile up that happened early in the morning. A truck had lost control on the icy roads and subsequently ploughed into surrounding vehicles. There were almost twenty casualties in total, ranging from a mild sprain to broken limbs and, unfortunately in some cases, death.

Although managing to save seventeen out of the twenty patients was an accomplishment in its own right, Allison never had gotten use to the feeling of losing someone in her care. Even after all these years as a doctor, she still took it as hard as she had on her very first day.

Being the head of the ER meant that she overlooked the more serious injuries that were brought in, which meant that she had watched the death of three people during one shift. The last one to go was a little blonde girl who only looked around seven years old. It broke Cameron's heart to watch someone so innocent die for no good reason.

After that she needed to take a break, get away from ER and clear her head. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to continue working. The ER was still as busy as it had been when the patients were first admitted, but she knew she'd be no help in her current state.

She headed straight to the doctors lounge, knowing that at this time of night the chances of someone else being there were slim; an ideal environment for Cameron's present state. As she walked into the room she sighed angrily to herself to see that the room wasn't empty as she'd hoped it would be. Cursing under her breath, she began to turn around in the hopes of finding an empty room. Stopping halfway, she glanced back to the room's occupier.

At first all she had seen was someone in a white lab coat with their back facing her. Looking more closely however, Allison found herself staring up and down at a tall, slender female figure who was casually leant over a table, fiddling with the coffee machine.

The frown on Allison's face was replaced with a widening smile as she recognised the soft brown locks of hair that effortlessly fell over the woman's shoulder. When she spotted the edge of a suspender, her smile had reached full capacity. How did Remy make her feel so good when they hadn't even spoken to each other?

Seizing the opportunity, Cameron slowly stepped over to the brunette, who was still busy with said coffee machine. She leant her face so it was almost resting on the taller woman's shoulder and whispered a light 'hi'.

To say Thirteen was startled was an understatement. She jumped violently back against the edge of the table and managed to knock over her cup, which was now laid on the floor in several pieces.

Regretting her earlier decision almost instantly, Cameron knelt down hurriedly to pick up the broken bits of ceramic that were scattered around Thirteen's feet, and apologised in a rather embarrassed tone.

"It's fine Cameron, you just startled me," The brunette was chuckling as she replayed the earlier moment in her head, pondering over just how stupid she made herself look in front of the blonde. She seemed to have a habit of doing that she realised, thinking back to that day in the cafeteria when they'd first had lunch.

That had been almost twelve weeks ago, she mentally did the maths. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realised that in that entire time she hadn't been out, not once. There had been no women, no drugs, no alcohol... no nothing. She hadn't thought about til now, but maybe it was because of Allison she had all of a sudden stopped her destructive ways.

The only reason she used to go out and get high, drunk - or a combination of the two, was because she needed an escape. Maybe Allison was her escape now. Maybe this whole time she'd only ever needed a friend, someone to rely on. S=ure, they'd never actually had a full in-depth discussion about any of her problems; but maybe just the knowledge of knowing she did in fact have someone to talk to if she wanted made the situation easier.

Remy also felt a requirement to be a better person when she was around Allison. She didn't want to appear weak or vulnerable. She remembered the time Spencer had been brought into the hospital after their night together. She couldn't care less about what anyone else thought.. but seeing Allison's expression when she'd told her she didn't even know her name.. Remy for the first time in a long time actually felt ashamed of herself.

Remy was brought out of her mental ramblings as soon as she heard a small gasp from the woman below her, eyes instantly darted downwards to see what was wrong. Concerned, she also knelt down and watched as the blonde squeezed one of her hands between her legs, a pained expression forming across he face.

Putting the two clues together, Remy reached over and retrieved Allison's hand. She pulled both of them up and sat on the table behind her, pulling the blonde closer towards her as she did so.

Cameron's breath hitched in her throat as she watched Remy delicately open her hand and examine the small cut that had formed on her palm. One of her fingers lightly traced around the shallow scratch before reaching into the side of her lab coat and pulling out a tissue.

Remy placed her hand back over the blonde's, this time with the tissue in hand, and gently put pressure on the broken skin. The two of them found themselves staring at each other for a few moments before Remy directed her attention back down to the other woman's palm.

"It's stopped bleeding. It's a pretty shallow cut so it can be left alone." Remy glanced back up to Allison who's eyes hadn't moved from her the entire time. "But If you'd like I could put a plaster on it, I know how much you like bandages." A cheeky grin had formed on Remy's face.

Allison glared at the other woman trying to hold back the smirk on her face, but to no success. The two of them laughed at each others spontaneous immature behaviour.

Realising they were still holding hands, Allison quickly released her grip and ducked her head down to hide the red colour that was threatening to spread across her cheeks. This made Remy smile even more, but deciding that she didn't want to make her friend uncomfortable, she stood up and turned around, focusing her attention on another coffee mug.

"So what are you still doing here Allison? It's almost midnight," Remy observed as she glanced up at the clock above her head. "That film been keeping you up?"

The taller woman was still occupied with making coffee that she didn't even turn around to face her, but Cameron heard the smile in her voice at the last statement.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Cameron shot back sarcastically, unable to withhold a smile of her own. "There was a big accident. We've had maximum staff in the ER all day, it's been hectic." She sighed and made her way over to the couch where she sat and curled her feet underneath her, trying as best she could to make herself comfortable. "That's actually why I came in here, I just needed a bit of peace and quiet."

Remy had finished with what she was doing and was now making her own way over to the couch. Allison's face lit up in delight as she saw a second steaming mug which Remy proceeded to hand over to her.

"I know what you mean, I come here when I'm overwhelmed too," Remy admitted. "Anyway, I don't want to interrupt your peace and quiet time, so I'll just head back up to the diagnostics office." The brunette smiled as she made her way over towards the door.

"Wait," Allison turned round on the sofa to stop Remy from walking any further. Two minutes ago Allison would have done anything to be alone so that she could clear her thoughts, but now all she wanted was her friend.

The brunette stopped and looked back over towards Allison with raised brows. She swallowed hard when she noticed the sadness in her friends eyes for the first time, wandering how she had managed to miss it before.

"Are you okay?" Remy asked, not waiting for an answer as she walked back over to her friend so she could sit beside her, putting her coffee down so that she could gently place a hand on her arm.

The two of them locked eyes for a couple of seconds before Allison shook her head and looked down at her lap, already willing herself not to cry.

"Do you.. want to talk about it?" Remy asked hesitantly, wanting to help Allison but knowing she wasn't the best for comforting.

Allison shook her head again as she started sobbing, hating herself for letting her job affect her this much. She didn't know any other doctor that still took their job this personally. Realising she was fighting a losing battle, Allison stopped trying to hold back her emotions and stared to cry.

Remy shuffled closer and tightened her grip around the blonde, not sure what quite else to do. She had no idea why her friend was this upset, so all she could do was comfort her as best she could.

Allison let her body fall to the side as she accepted Remy's warm embrace, allowing her head to rest on the brunette's shoulder. She felt the mug she was still holding being gently pried from her hands and set on the table in front of her, directly next to Remy's.

Neither could tell how long they'd been sat there. Neither one had spoken. Allison had moved into more of a lying position so that her feet were curled under herself, head still rested on Remy, quietly watching the steam from both of their drinks rise and merge together. The tears had stopped falling a while ago, but the company of the other woman felt too good to give up so soon. Allison stay still, allowing Remy to gently trace an arm up and down her side or occasionally run a gentle hand through her hair.

"I lost a patient," Allison decided to break the silence. She felt the movement of Remy's hand stop briefly as she spoke but carry on afterwards. "Three actually," she clarified, thinking back to the ER as she let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry," Remy responded quietly as she pulled the blonde a bit further into her arms, hating to see Allison like this but couldn't help but admire her at the same time. Not many doctors still took patient deaths as hard as this, herself included in that category.

Allison let out a small laugh as she wiped at her eyes and pushed herself up slightly, looking at Remy directly in the eyes for the first time in about ten minutes.

"It's stupid. I shouldn't be this upset," she frowned as she wiped away the last of her smeared make-up and sat up fully, reaching over to retrieve her coffee and making a small face when she tasted the now cold beverage.

"You're not stupid," Remy shook her head in disagreement. "You care. There's a difference." She gave the blonde a reassuring smile.

"I guess," she shrugged, obviously not convinced.

Remy was about to reply when a voice was heard from behind the both of them.

"Doctor Hadley," the voice of Lisa Cuddy addressed the brunette.

Remy looked back with a bit of surprise, wandering what her boss' boss wanted her for. "Yes Doctor Cuddy?"

"You have a new case," she told the youngest in the room.

Allison stood up and gave a small smile to the dean before glancing down at Remy. "I should be getting back to the ER. Thank you," she said genuinely, giving the brunette a wider smile than she had Cuddy.

"You're welcome," she replied, directing a smile back just as easily.

The blonde stared at her for a few more seconds before finally leaving the doctors lounge and heading back down to her department.

Remy focused her attention back to the dean. "Why didn't House page me?" she asked with a raised brow which fell almost instantly when she remembered she'd turned her pager onto silent. Pulling the device from her lab coat pocket, her suspicions were confirmed as she saw House's details flash up on the screen again.

"Ah." Remy gave Cuddy a sheepish smile. "It was on silent," she explained to the older woman as she began making her way over towards the door.

"Remy, wait."

The use of her boss using her first name caught Remy off guard as she turned around to face her.

Cuddy studied the brunette for a few seconds, unsure whether or not she should comment on what she had just witnessed or what it implied. She'd recognised the look being directed towards Allison. She'd recognised it back when she'd first stumbled upon her two employees together, weeks ago when Allison had been attacked.

What she didn't want to do was say anything that may offend the brunette. The attraction Remy had towards the blonde was obvious, but maybe she wasn't yet aware of it. Making her mind up, Cuddy took a step towards her employee and offered a small smile.

"Be careful." She simply said before walking out the door, leaving behind a confused Remy in her wake.

* * *

Remy had been staring at the clock for the last hour and a half. She was currently sat in the diagnostics office, filling in any unfinished paperwork that had somehow managed to accumulate to a ridiculous amount over the past week. '1:30pm.' Deciding she'd had enough paperwork for one morning, she scribbled in the last few notes and shut the folder. She left the room and made her way down to the ER, where she hoped she'd find Allison .

Looking around the ER trying to find a particular blonde, Remy was disappointed when she had no such luck.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find Doctor Cameron?"

She had grabbed hold the attention of a nurse, a rather attractive nurse Remy mentally noted, that had been walking past her. Said nurse flashed her a smile and didn't hide the fact that she was totally checking out the brunette wearing a lab coat.

"Last time I checked she was in her office," the nurse replied and smiled again. Remy nodded and headed towards Allison's office, not before flashing the nurse a charming smile though.

Allison had turned around as soon as she'd heard her name. She'd just left her office when she recognised the familiar voice asking for her whereabouts. The smile that formed on her face was replaced almost immediately with a frown when she saw a nurse not so discretely look Remy up and down with a satisfied grin across her face.

The sudden intense feeling, that Cameron could only describe as that of jealousy, flooded her immediately. Seeing the brunette turn on her heels so that she was heading in her direction prompted Allison to stick her head in the nearest folder, not wanting Remy to see what was probably an obvious sign of jealousy on her face. She never was good at hiding her true emotions, something she considered to be one of her biggest downfalls. She'd learnt that when she had first started working for House.

"Hey Allison," Cameron looked up at a smiling Remy who seemed to be very happy to see her. "You fancy grabbing some lunch with me?" Allison returned the smile and nodded a bit too eagerly as she threw the folder she'd been 'reading' onto the counter next to her.

"Great, let's go," Remy grinned at the blondes enthusiasm and the two of them started making their way to the exit.

Allison turned her head around just enough to see the nurse Remy had previously been talking to look at them and walk off with a rather poorly hidden disappointed look on her face. Why this made her feel better she didn't know, and she definitely didn't know why she'd internally freaked out before. Deciding to ignore whatever it was screaming at her in the back of her mind, she carried on walking until they had reached the cafeteria.

"How about we go somewhere out of the hospital this time?" Allison suggested upon entering the cafeteria and eyeing the abnormally long queue in front of them. She looked across at the brunette with a hopeful smile.

"Sounds good," Remy agreed as she led the two of them back the way they'd came and out of the hospital.

They walked across the car park until they reached the brunettes car. True to form, Remy opened the passenger door for Allison and walked round to the drivers side.

"So, where to?"

* * *

The two of them had ended up in a little Italian restaurant about ten minutes from the hospital. Not so far they couldn't get back in time, but far enough that they'd avoid seeing anyone else from the hospital. Their conversation had developed a lot since the first time they'd spoken. They were more in depth now, each of them offering more personal information to the other as they spent more and more time together.

Allison talked about where she was from, her hobbies and personal interests. Remy did the same... sort of. She skipped over her childhood altogether and only talked about more recent things in her life. Cameron noticed, but didn't say anything. She knew that Remy was a very closed off person, and that it would take a lot more time together to get to know her properly - an idea that Allison was becoming more and more fond of.

"You didn't!" Cameron half choked on her drink when Remy finished her amusing story, unable to control the laughter that was shaking through her body uncontrollably.

"It's true, I swear!" Remy held her hands up to somehow prove she wasn't lying. She found Allison's smile infectious and couldn't help a grin forming, eventually turning into a slight chuckle as she recapped the memory in her mind once again. The laughter had died down after a few minutes, but both women still had smiles across their faces.

"So, are you planning on going to the hospital's annual charity event?" Allison tilted her head slightly as she spoke, raising her eyebrows a little. She was still debating whether or not to go herself.

Remy glanced upwards, as if she was having an internal debate. In fact she was doing just that. Princeton Plainsboro had a charity event every year (hence the annual), that's purpose was to invite important business men and women who may be potential benefactors to the hospital. The evening itself wasn't actually that bad; It usually consisted of talking to important guests for a while, dancing, and most importantly a free bar.

"It's usually a good evening, I'm pretty sure Cuddy would force me to go anyway. What about you?" Thirteen had glanced back down so that she was now making eye contact with the blonde. The brunettes gaze on her made Allison's stomach suddenly tighten. Taking a moment to relax herself, Cameron thought over Remy's answer. She was almost certain it meant that she was going to be there. Allison quickly made up her mind on the matter.

"Yeah I'm going, should be fun. I heard there's going to be another open bar too." Cameron winked and began poking at her food again, fully aware of Remy's put-on shocked face.

"Doctor Cameron; are you insinuating that you're only going because of the free alcoholic beverages?" Remy smiled slightly at the playful wink she had received a few moments before.

"_Doctor Hadley_, that's not the reason at all!" Allison looked up as she mimicked the younger doctor sat across from her. She didn't know why Remy had such an effect on her; she was never this playful with anyone, but she liked it. "I actually like the social side of the evening too, there's usually some interesting people there," she added, trying to defend her motivations for going.

"Well once you're done talking to the interesting people, you should come to the bar where all the fun people are." Remy air quoted the 'interesting people' and smiled smugly as she finished speaking.

"How do you know the people at the bar are fun?" Now it was Allison's turn to use the air quote, though the answer the taller doctor gave her was expected.

"Because I'm there, obviously." Remy stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which in return made the blonde giggle to herself.

"Someone thinks very highly of themselves," Allison teased back. "What If I don't think you're any fun?" She asked with a small smile playing on her lips as she leant on her hand, knowing full well that she thought was in fact the exact opposite. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Remy rest her crossed arms on the table and slowly lean over towards her with a confident smile.

"Trust me, I'm a lot of fun."

The reply was quiet and accompanied by a small wink which made Allison's stomach flip. Remy pulled away again and focused her attention back on the food in front of her. Allison shook her head and did the same, not fully understanding what had just happened.

The two doctors finished their meals and paid separately, much to Allison's persistence and Remy's dismay. They walked out into the cold and instinctively wrapped their arms around themselves. Everywhere had frozen over due to the freezing cold weather, and even though both women admired the gentle white frost, they knew it made their jobs a hell of lot harder. Allison had had first hand experience with this yesterday when the truck had skidded on the ice.

They began to wander over to Remy's car which was parked on the opposite side of the car park. Allison was in mid-sentence when she felt her feet suddenly come into contact with a cold, smooth surface. Her feet began to slip out from underneath her and she instinctively grabbed hold of the closest thing to her, which at this present moment, happened to be Remy.

Before being able to react quick enough, the brunette was toppled over by the other woman. Her back slammed into the concrete ground and a few moments later she felt a warm body land on top of her. Both Allison's and Remy's eyes widened as they realised how close they were. Their warm, condensed breaths merged together as they stared into each other, heart rates increasing. Remy swore she saw Allison's eyes momentarily flicker down to look at her lips which she had instinctively moistened.

After a few silent moments of staring at each other, Allison started to try and push herself off of the younger doctor, but not really successfully managing to do so. Remy firmly placed her hands on the blondes hips and helped push her up, before she received a grateful hand moving down to help herself up. They smiled awkwardly at each other and laughed at an attempt to dissipate the sudden, unusual tension between them, which wasn't overly successful.

They continued walking over to Remy's parked car in silence, each replaying what had just happened. Maybe Remy was just imagining things. Why would Allison have any interest in her, she was straight wasn't she? When Remy realised that almost all too familiar disappointed feeling in the pit of her stomach she knew she was in trouble.

She had fallen for Doctor Allison Cameron. The inevitable straight girl crush that would probably leave her broken hearted. Shit.

Allison on the other hand was in no way ready to even consider the possibility she liked the other woman. She just put it down to what it looked like to passer's by. She lost her footing and had somehow managed to land on top of the brunette. That was it. There was no hesitation or temptation between them at all. As hard as she tried to convince herself, she knew somewhere at the back of her mind it was more than that, but at the back of her mind is where that thought stayed. For now anyway.

The journey back to the hospital seemed to be a long one, with neither doctor saying much in between the periods of prolonged silence.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow... and next Saturday?" Cameron turned to face Remy as they stood at the main entrance of the hospital. It took a moment for Remy to realise that Allison was talking about the charity event that they had been discussing earlier. She nodded her head gently and smiled.

"Yeah I guess so. Thanks for lunch Cameron." She smiled again and headed into the building without saying another word.

Allison stood still for a moment, noticing straight away how Remy had referred to her as Cameron rather than Allison as she had previously done. As she too walked inside she hoped that the brunette wasn't going to start pulling away from her due to what had almost happened between them.

_Nothing nearly happened! _She reminded herself fiercely as she fully comprehended what her thought had implied. She sighed in frustration and walked down to the ER to start her afternoon shift.

* * *

**Finished this chapter tonight and figured that I'd post it straight away as I can't post anything for a couple of weeks!**

**Thought it was about time Remy finally realised she likes Allison :) Not sure when Allison will get there though.. probably soon-ish ;)**

**Tell me what you guys think! I welcome constructive criticism and ideas too! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

Allison smiled as she turned into the doctors lounge, her eyes resting on the sight of Remy almost straight away. The brunette was laughing lightly as she stood talking to Taub with a coffee held firmly In both their hands.

Remy's smile fell slightly as she spotted the blonde out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and watched as Allison walked over towards them with a smile of her own.

"Hey," Allison offered casually as she walked between the two of them and made her own cup of coffee, disappointed when she only got a small smile in response rather than a verbal greeting.

Taub looked between the two women, eyebrows raised sceptically as he noticed how his colleague had tensed up slightly as soon as the ER head had entered the room.

"I'm gonna go check on our lab tests," Taub informed Remy slowly, making it known that he had noticed the obvious tension. Remy opened her mouth to protest but he had already started to walk away. She jutted her jaw to the side slightly as she remained silent.

Allison turned back around with her hot beverage and leant on the surface next to Remy, noticing the obvious discomfort radiating from her friend instantly.

They stood that way for a few seconds, Allison not quite sure what to say and Remy desperately trying to think of an excuse so she could leave the awkward situation. She had noticed the blondes perfume as soon as the woman had entered the room and it was completely intoxicating. Taking a larger than normal inhale and trying desperately to resist her urges to kiss Allison right then and there, Remy took a step away from her friend and pointed to the door behind her.

"I'm gonna go and help Taub," she stated quietly, not allowing any eye contact between the two of them.

That was the excuse she had finally rested on, knowing full well that the tests they were waiting for didn't require two people to confirm the results.

"Remy wait," the blonde protested as she reached out to hold the brunette back. She watched as her friend stalled before slowly turning around to face her.

"Are we.. okay?" Allison asked with a hint of fear, scared that she had done something wrong to upset the brunette and possibly lose her.

"Of course," Remy nodded and offered an unconvincing smile.

The words were solid but the lack of eye contact accurately answered Allison's question. She accepted the answer and retracted her arm from where it rested on top of the brunettes arm.

"Do you want to get some coffee or something then?" She asked hesitantly, feeling nervous about the answer as If it was the first time she'd asked for company with the other woman.

"I can't.. patient," Remy rejected the invitation almost too quickly with her vague answer, stepping towards the exit for the second time as she did so.

"Oh. Well maybe afterwa-"

"Maybe another time," the brunette cut Allison off mid sentence. "I'm really tired and just want to get home."

The blonde forced a small understanding smile, realising that Remy wasn't going to agree to a coffee any time soon. "Okay. Goodnight Remy."

Remy watched as the blonde hastily made her way out of the room, unable to ignore the obvious dejection in the woman's eyes. She cursed under her breath as she rubbed her forehead, hating the situation she had suddenly found herself in.

A sudden sharp tone forced the young doctor to recompose herself and head back up to the diagnostics department. The last thing she needed was House figuring out something was wrong. She was good at hiding her emotions from the man, and had successfully done so for the better part of two years. This time however, she wasn't so confident on her abilities of hiding what was sure to be obvious heartache. Taking a final deep breath, Remy pushed the doors open and sat down to discuss the status of their newest patient.

* * *

It was the evening of the charity event, and both doctors had mixed feelings at the thought of seeing and speaking to each other again. They hadn't spoken since their awkward encounter earlier that week in the doctors lounge.

Allison glanced into her rear-view mirror for the fifth time that night as she sat alone in the car park, touching up her make-up yet again as she let out a nervous breath. She couldn't remember the last time she'd spent so long getting ready, even though the whole evening was a benefit – not exactly the most glamorous of evenings. She didn't know why she felt the need to look as good as she possibly good, it's not like she had anyone to impress or get dressed up for.

The random thought of wanting to get Remy's attention popped into her head earlier as she was getting ready in her apartment. She knew that her friend was bisexual, so it would be the obvious way of getting the brunettes focus on her. She quickly dismissed that thought however when Allison told herself she had no reason to gain_ that _sort of attention from Remy, though the idea of it working making her feeling slightly elated nonetheless. This emotion was dismissed as quickly as the thought that had provoked it.

No, she just wanted to look good, for herself.

Taking a last glimpse into the mirror, Allison got out of her car and made her way towards the entrance. She arrived at the location just after the evening had officially started, her excessive impulse to look good making her slightly late.

Cuddy had organised the event to take place at a rather large hall only a few miles south of Princeton Plainsboro instead of holding it at the actual hospital as done so in previous years. Only after entering the building did Cameron truly realise how big it was, the sound of music echoing throughout the large room hit her as soon as she stepped over the threshold.

After admiring the building for a few moments, she made her way over to a partially full table which consisted of Foreman, Taub, Wilson, House and Cuddy; all seemingly too involved in their own conversations to even notice the blonde join them. The first thing Allison noticed was the lack of a certain brunette she was so desperate to see. The disappointed feeling was only added to when she spotted a well groomed blonde man make his way over to her.

"Allison, want to dance?" His voice was thick with the all too familiar accent that Cameron had grown to despise. After looking around one last time for Remy and not finding her anywhere, she reluctantly accepted and took the gestured hand offered in front of her and allowed herself to be pulled towards the dance floor, seeing nothing better to do with her time at this point.

Remy sat alone in her apartment staring at the blank wall in front of her, a half empty glass held in her grip as she thought things over. It had been a week since their last proper interaction, not including their brief encounter on Monday, and a week since she finally accepted her feelings for Allison.

Allison had tried talking to her on numerous occasions throughout their working week, even after the unsuccessful attempt on Monday, but she always made some half-assed excuse to prevent spending time with the blonde. Allison accepted it at first, but as the days and excuses went by, Remy could see the hurt she was causing her. It broke her heart to see Allison look so dejected when she said no to any interactions between them, even after simple requests such as coffee or lunch.

Remy hated herself for falling for her friend and ruining the only stable thing that she currently had in her life. What she hated even more was the fact it took her almost three months to realise that she did in fact like Allison more than a friend. Even Cuddy had seen it, _Cuddy _of all people. She'd even warned her in the doctors lounge but Remy had completely failed to understand what she had meant until it was too late.

Now that she thought back to all the times she had spent with the blonde, her attraction to the other woman was so obvious she didn't quite know how she'd managed to deny it for so long. How could she not have seen this coming?

Remy groaned as she took another swig of her drink, replaying moments of her growing relationship with Allison over and over. Their encounters had always contained some sort of intimate contact between them. Even on their coffee breaks Allison would reach out and touch her every time Remy had made her laugh. Whether it was a hug, a caring gesture as she wiped away some make-up from Allison's eyes, or even Allison cuddling into her because she couldn't bring herself to watch a stupid film; the contact was always there.

Remy smiled at the last thought, subconsciously moving her free hand up to touch her face as she remembered how that particular evening had ended; a soft pair of lips touching her gently on the cheek. The area still tingled slightly as she replayed the memory over and over again in her mind. She wanted to try and forget that it had ever happened, but the massive part of her longing for Allison wouldn't let her. That part of Remy wanted to hold onto the feeling as long as humanly possible.

Eventually dropping her hand, Remy reached over and grabbed the half full bottle of whisky that lay in front of her, refilling her glass. Breaking her almost three month clean streak, she'd been out every night this week, desperately trying to drink away any conflicts that had almost suddenly appeared. She knew it wasn't helping, that the new woman she was with every night wouldn't get rid of her heartache, but that was how she dealt with her problems.

Now for the first time in seven days she was sat thinking about her problem rather than drinking to excess to try and drown it away. A week ago she was adamant that the charity event was a no-go, that she'd try to avoid Allison at all possible costs. Now she had to make a decision.

Even throughout the drunken nights, Remy realised that she still missed Allison and that her feelings for the woman weren't simply going to go away. Maybe being her friend was better than being nothing, maybe it would be worth the suffering of knowing that that was all they were going to be.

Standing up, Remy finished of the last mouthful of cool whisky before placing the glass back down on the table and heading towards her front door, deciding that any relationship with Allison Cameron, even as simple as a friendship, was better than none at all.

* * *

The hall was rather crowded when Remy arrived. She could hear the music playing softly before she entered the room and quickly spotted the table she presumed is where she would be spending most of her night. As she approached, Foreman quickly stood up and smiled whilst gesturing his hand towards the direction of music.

"Don't even think about It Eric." The brunette didn't even spare him a glance as she carried on forwards towards her initial destination, stopping midway when she spotted Allison swaying softly with Chase about twenty metres away.

Everyone around the table appeared to notice the sudden lack of movement and glanced over to where the young woman was staring, just in time to see Chase lean down and kiss Allison. That was all Remy needed to change her direction and head straight towards the bar, hearing a loud 'ooh' coming from the table behind, presumably from House, as she went.

"Whisky." Remy had barely sat down at the bar when she spat out her order at the bartender. Sensing the brunettes obvious aggravation, the bartender simply nodded and walked off to make her drink.

"Rough night?" The man returned with a glass in one hand and a cloth in the other, wiping down the work surface as he spoke.

"I guess," She didn't feel like talking much, and even if she did there was no way it would be towards a bartender she didn't even know. The man nodded politely and wandered off to to other side of the bar to serve the other customers waiting patiently for him.

Remy sighed and sipped at her drink, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Since when had Allison and Chase been on good terms again? She felt so angry, not to mention unbelievably jealous. She had decided to accept her relationship with Allison as what it was; a friendship. She could maybe deal with that, but the idea of Allison getting involved with someone else hadn't even crossed her mind. She was in no way capable of dealing with that, just accepting being her friend would be hard enough.

And that's all they were. Friends. Who was she to get jealous over something that was never going to be hers in the first place? Remy took a deep breath and shook away the thoughts, hoping that the effects of the alcohol would start taking over soon.

* * *

Allison made her way over to the dance floor with Chase. She heard the slow beat song start and instantly regretted her decision. They began dancing softly, Cameron trying her best to keep Chase out of her personal space, but despite her best efforts the blonde haired man managed to edge his way closer towards her anyway.

They swayed silently to the beat of the music, Allison remembering that Chase was actually a pretty good dancer. She bit her lip to stop laughing as she thought of what Remy would make of that, remembering her comment from when they'd stayed in for a film. _"A wimp __**and**__ a girl at sports, you sure know how to pick them." _

The sudden reminder of the other woman made Allison frown.

"Allison, are you okay?" Chase asked as he looked at the woman in front of him, noticing her sudden change in demeanour.

"Yeah," Allison lied easily, forcing the two of them to start dancing again so that he wouldn't question her any more.

They started talking casually for a couple of minutes, Chase even occasionally managing to get the blonde woman to chuckle. Allison started to relax and actually began enjoying herself, maybe the two of them could be friends after all.

This thought was abruptly ended when she felt a pair of lips push against her own. Completely caught off guard by the action, Allison stood frozen for a few moments before realising what was happening. She quickly pulled herself away, giving the Australian a slap across his cheek as she did so. A faint 'ooh' was heard from behind her but she took no notice.

"Robert, what the hell!" She spat out angrily.

That settled it, the two of them could never be friends, he clearly wasn't getting over her any time soon. Chase was shocked at the reaction he had caused and stuttered out an apology.

"I'm sorry Ally, I thought that maybe...we could...I thought.." He mumbled his way into silence and looked down from Allison, who was stood glaring at him with her hands positioned firmly on her hips, looking angrier each passing second.

"You thought wrong Robert! I told you we were finished! I can't even look at you right now!" With this the blonde turned on her heels and stormed off towards the bar, leaving behind a very embarrassed and disheartened Chase.

"Can I get you something?" The young man behind the bar flashed Cameron a charming smile as he leant forward, waiting for her answer. Allison retuned the smile rather feebly before replying.

"Whisky on the rocks, please." The dark haired bartender pulled out a small glass from the shelf behind him and filled it with ice, followed by the whisky. "Thanks." Allison stared down into her drink glumly before swigging it all back, making a small face as she did so. The man lifted the bottle of whisky towards her and she nodded accordingly; one drink definitely wasn't enough.

"So, are you having a rough night too?" Allison raised her eyes to look at the man behind the bar. She nodded slowly with a questioning glance.

"I guess you could say that."

He smiled reassuringly. "There seems to be a lot of that going on tonight." He nodded over towards the other side of the bar at a lone brunette sat with a near empty glass. "Excuse me." He pardoned himself from the blonde with a smile and went to serve another customer.

Allison had recognised the figure immediately, wandering why she hadn't seen the person she was so desperate to see a lot sooner. She found herself smiling, despite the fact she was in a pretty crap mood. That was until she realised that Remy was sat alone drinking, not looking exceptionally happy. Actually, she looked rather miserable, and that upset Allison even further. Finishing her refill, Allison picked herself up from where she was sat and made her way over to the younger woman.

"Hey," Allison smiled at the brunette before sitting back down onto one of the red velvet stools that were provided by the bar. The younger woman glanced up briefly, attempted to return the smile, but found her eyes quickly moving back down to focus on her now empty glass. Remy lifted her hand to get the barkeepers attention, wiggling her glass as she did so, indicating she wanted another.

"I'll have what she's having," The man nodded at Cameron and left the two of them alone again. They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity, neither of them quite knowing what to say to each other.

"So, where's Chase?" Remy decided that anything said was better than nothing. She instantly withdrew that reasoning however when Allison's face went from content to fuming within a few seconds.

"Why would you ask me that?" The reply came out a bit more aggressive then Allison had meant it to, but the thought of the man just made her angry.

"I just assumed you'd be with him, seeing as you're back together and all.." Remy took a large gulp of the second glass of alcohol the bartender had placed in front of her a few moments ago. Allison was confused at the accusation that her and Chase were back together, causing her to question what possible reason Remy assumed that they were an item again.

Allison sighed at the realisation. She'd seen them dance together, and probably kiss. Hell, half the people there that evening either saw the kiss or heard her shout at Chase about it afterwards.

"Remy," Allison touched the brunettes arm gently as she spoke, slightly confused over the bitterness in her friends voice. She knew that she didn't particularity like Chase, but did she really hate him that much?

"Me and Robert are definitely not back together. He kissed me, not the other way round," She shuddered at the memory and stared at the other woman until she turned around to face her.

"What a jackass," Remy had turned on her stool to make eye contact with the blonde, showing a small smile.

"Remy!" Allison slapped her playfully on the arm but couldn't withhold her giggle, It's not as if she disagreed with the statement, and she was relieved to see her friend perk up, even if it was only slightly.

Another silence fell between them again before both spoke in unison. They laughed slightly before Allison signalled Remy to go first.

"I'm sorry." Remy said, still looking in front of her as she spoke. "I know I haven't' been a very good friend recently, It's just.." Remy sighed as she tried to explain her behaviour to Allison, without revealing the actual reasoning behind it.

"I've just been going through some personal things." It was vague and cliché, but the statement was still somewhat true. "I should have handled it better without being such a bitch to you, you didn't deserve it." Remy apologised sincerely as she finally turned to look at Allison fully.

Allison nodded understandingly. "So.. we're still friends?" She asked hopefully, happily willing to forget the past week If Remy did in fact want to remain friends.

Remy chuckled lightly before pulling the blonde in for a small hug. "Yes, of course we are." She replied, relishing in the moment for as long as possible before forcing herself to pull away.

The two of them spent a good few hours sat at the bar talking between themselves while the event carried on in the background. The more they drank, the sillier their stories became and the bigger the eruption of laughter. Neither of them could remember the last time they had had this much fun at a work related party, and they loved every minute of it, both glad that their absence from each other hadn't ruined any previous friendship they'd gradually built up.

The two of them had made their way over to the end of the bar by the end of the evening, stood together at the side by one of the walls. They were mid conversation when Remy watched Allison's face suddenly drop from her usual smile to a panicked look. Looking over her shoulder she witnessed a very determined looking Chase, walking around the bar area.

"I think he's looking for me!" Allison whispered, becoming more and more panicky each second. Remy just chuckled at her reaction.

"Well has he seen you yet?"

The blonde peaked over the top of Remy's shoulder to take another look at her ex-husband. "I don't think so," she shook her head, still whispering.

Remy glanced back too. He was close; too close to try and move anywhere without Allison being spotted extremely easily. She had an idea.

"Quick, move back." She instructed.

Allison looked at the brunette wearily but did as she was told, taking a few steps back so that her back was pressed against the wall. Remy seemed to hesitate slightly before taking a few steps forward, directly towards Allison.

Their bodies touched each other slightly as Remy manoeuvred herself so that she was completely hiding Allison from Chase's eyesight. To any passers by, It just looked like... well, exactly what it looked like. Remy figured that no one would interrupt the two of them while in such a compromising position.

Their faces were only a few inches apart, and Remy could feel Allison's warm breath tickle her neck, which sent shivers down her spine after each exhale. The eye contact between them never wavered the whole two minutes they were in this position, and only broke when Remy spoke.

"I think he's gone," She broke the silence with a whisper, not entirely sure if it was because there was a chance Chase was still there or she was completely mesmerised by the beautiful woman in front of her.

Deciding it was more likely to be the latter, she slowly withdrew herself from Allison's personal space and gave her a small smile, trying to resist the urge to move back in and capture the blondes lips. She was slightly impressed with herself that she managed to maintain her focus on Allison's eyes, rather than letting them slip down to look at the woman's lips, or any other body part for that matter.

Allison didn't know how to react when she felt Remy's front slowly press against hers. She stared into the other woman, breaths rapidly increasing, inhaling every part of the sweet scent she was giving off. She found herself wandering whether the brunette wore perfume or just smelt this good all the time.

When Remy withdrew, Allison certainly didn't expect to feel disappointed, but she did. She already missed her closeness, her smell, the feel of her lightly pressed against her. She released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and stared at the younger doctor who gave her a small smile and turned away back towards the bar.

Without even thinking, Allison found her eyes travelling up and down the brunettes body, admiring how good the other woman actually looked tonight. It was only when her eyes lingered a bit too long did Allison realise she was actually checking her friend out.

Her eyes quickly shot back up in surprise as she checked to see if anyone else had caught her before she had caught herself, half expecting to see House loitering around somewhere within the immediate area. Thankfully he wasn't there and no one else had seemed to notice, but that didn't stop the small blush from appearing across both her cheeks.

She was startled at her behaviour, why was she checking out her friend? The fact that she was actually pleased with what she saw shocked her the most. She had always appreciated other women's beauty, but it had always been strictly platonic. With Remy, Allison could only describe the admiration of the brunettes obvious good looks as a sexual attraction.

Allison quickly thought over the implications in her head, realising that she had been oblivious to her apparent growing crush on the brunette. At some point during their three month friendship, she had fallen for Remy and hadn't even realised it.

All the clues and indications were there the whole time, why had it taken her this long to finally see it? Her undeniable need to see the brunette whenever she could, the way she made her laugh and feel, the sudden rush she felt when they had the slightest of skin contact, and now her obvious physical attraction towards her.

Maybe she had been in denial. Maybe she knew it all along but was too scared to admit to herself the developing feelings because it changed who she thought she was, who she had accepted herself to be.

There was no denying it now. Allison was definitely attracted to Remy, and she definitely liked her more than she should. Revelling in these thoughts for a few moments, Allison remembered where she was and shook her head to compose herself. The only question now was what was she going to do about how she felt? Allison gulped and rejoined the brunette at the bar who flashed her another charming smile, sending a shiver all through her body.

Boy was she in trouble.

* * *

**Wanted this fic to move along a bit and thought that this would be the perfect chance for Allison to finally admit she liked Remy. **

**I think that I'm going to continue this setting in the next chapter - it seems like a perfect opportunity to add some drunkenness and see how both women try to deal with their growing feelings for one another!**

**As always, let me know what your thoughts are, hope you enjoyed :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know, I know, my updates are gradually getting slower and slower! For some reason I'm starting to find it a lot harder to write this fic, so hopefully I'll get over that problem soon!**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning before the party died down, but the two doctors evening was far from over. After waiting until they were sure that Chase had left, the two of them had planned on returning back to their table to rejoin with their colleagues, and apparently some new additions that neither of them recognised. Before reaching the table however, Remy felt a soft hand on hers which pulled her in the opposite direction, straight towards the dance floor.

"Err, what are you doing?" Remy asked with a broad smile as she put up no fight in being led out further into the now near empty space. The room was now almost completely abandoned compared to how packed it had been earlier in the evening, with most people having left at around midnight.

"We're going to dance." Allison slightly slurred a reply with a grin as she finally spun around to face the brunette, pouting her lip and putting her hands together as she watched her friend raise a sceptical eyebrow.

"Pleeeeeease?" She droned out, stepping towards Remy with her pout still intact.

Remy couldn't help but smile at the blondes persistence and the puppy dog eye's she was pulling. That wasn't fair, how could she say no to that? With an exaggerated sigh and roll of the eyes, eventually she agreed.

"Fiiine, If I really have to." Watching Allison's face light up again sent a shiver down Remy's spine and butterflies make themselves known in her stomach. She wondered when Allison would stop having this effect on her. Very few people had made Remy feel this way in thepast; and the ones that had couldn't even begin to compare to how Allison made her feel right at that very moment.

"Well?" Allison asked expectantly, wondering why the brunette hadn't yet started moving after agreeing to dance.

Remy realised she'd been staring as soon as she'd heard her friends voice address her again. She couldn't help it, this was the first time that evening she had a proper view of Allison now that they were both stood up rather than sitting down at the bar.

The red dress she was wearing hugged her body In all the right places perfectly, and the now familiar blonde hair effortlessly fell over either shoulder. Even with the constant flash of cheap disco lights surrounding them both, she still found the woman in front of her to be absolutely mesmerising.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd found someone so attractive, or if she'd even _met_ someone more attractive than Allison Cameron for that matter. She shook her head slightly, flashed a small smile and preceded to dance, trying not to let her eyes betray her as soon as Allison started moving with the music.

The two of them danced around for a good few songs, both of them making sure they didn't get too close, neither of them realising they had the same reason for wanting to keep their distance. Allison assumed that Remy didn't like her in that way, and Remy decided that Allison definitely had no other ideas on becoming anything more than friends. Each of them were slightly disappointed, but both reasoned that they hadn't expected anything different anyway.

The current song finished and it's place came a slow paced one. Both women gradually stopped dancing and smiled shyly at each other, with Remy stepping closer towards Allison after a moments mental dispute, trying to decide whether it would come off as a friendly gesture or would indirectly show the blonde how she truly felt, silently hoping for the first.

Allison held her breath as soon as she saw the movement towards her. Remy gently placed one of her hands on Allison's waist, looking up to make sure she hadn't completely freaked her friend out. Much to her relief, her eyes rested upon a smiling Allison who had since taken her arms and rested them slightly on both of the brunettes shoulders as they began swaying gently.

"You look really beautiful tonight," Remy involuntarily voiced what she had been thinking the entire night, eyes widening when she realised she'd said the statement out loud rather than in her head for the umpteenth time. She managed to compose herself almost straight away however, despite the internal freaking out that was currently happening. Much to her relief, Allison only blushed slightly and gave an appreciative smile.

"Thanks, you look pretty good too," Allison replied quietly as she bit down on her lower lip, trying not to grin too much at Remy's opinion even though she felt like letting out a small squeal of delight at the comment.

Neither could look away from the other as they stayed stood in the centre of the dance floor, still swaying to the gentle sounds echoing throughout the large hall. As both of them were off in their own little words, neither noticed another pair approaching them slowly. It was only when their rhythmic movements were jolted did they recognise the distinct faces of House and Cuddy who had apparently been dancing beside them.

"I'm so sorry..." Doctor Cuddy started before trailing off as she looked back and forth between Allison and Remy, all too aware of their current position, as innocent as it appeared to be.

"Doctor Cameron, doctor Hadley, I didn't realise you two were still here." She smiled gently as she pulled away from House, who had gone from sporting a monotone expression to wearing a shit eating grin as he looked back and forth between his duckling and ex-duckling.

Noticing the looks and realising that even though the two of them were no longer moving, she still had her hands firmly wrapped around her friends neck, Allison cleared her throat nervously and stepped back, looking down slightly as she unnecessarily fixed the front of her dress. Remy did the same thing, managing to look slightly less caught out as she too stepped away, but still showing a subtle hint of shock across her flawless features.

"Yeah, we've been at the bar most of the time," Remy smiled at her boss's boss politely, not daring to look to the right of her where both Allison and House stood. She didn't want to look at Allison in fear of the blonde showing any signs of embarrassment or regret for dancing with her; and she didn't want to look at House because.. well, to put it simply, House was an ass who had no doubt already concocted several inappropriate comments about their current situation.

"Oh," Cuddy nodded in understanding before falling quiet and into an awkward silence. "I think we're going to get back to the table," she spoke up eventually whilst nodding her head to the area behind them, relieved to have finally thought of something to say. Everyone else, except House, let out a small breath of relief as the silence that seemed to last forever finally came to an end.

"We'll join you," Allison spoke in a rather timid voice as she grabbed Remy's wrist and pulled her this time away from the dance floor and over to their original destination, being followed by a thoroughly amused House and Cuddy, who had a knowing grin plastered onto her face as she watched House's current and ex employee in front of her.

"What's that look for?" House asked curiously with a frown as he finally noticed the grin his girlfriend was wearing. He knew why he'd been grinning, why did Cuddy feel the need to?

"Oh, no reason," she waved the man off, knowing he was probably onto the two women as well, but not wanting to say anything to risk it just in case. She really didn't want House to have a part in their almost-relationship if she could help it.

Eventually reaching the table, after a quick detour to the bar to get another much needed drink, Allison was disappointed when she realised that the only two remaining seats were on opposite sides of the table to each other. House and Cuddy had managed to nick the two seated side by side.

She grinned as Remy pulled out the closest chair and offered it to her, accompanied by one of her signature charming smiles. Allison's smile faded as soon as she sat down and reluctantly watched Remy move away from her and over to the other side where she sat in-between an unrecognised blonde woman and a dark haired man. Managing to finally take her eyes of the brunette, Allison looked around the rest of the table as she tried to spot the people she actually knew, and took the opportunity to glance at any other new faces aswell.

There were a few good looking males and, much to House's delight, a few good looking females, who were all now socialising with the familiar acquaintances. It only took about five minutes before both Cameron and Thirteen were hit on, and no thanks to House casually throwing in the fact that Remy was bisexual, most of them were from the new women.

Allison spent a lot of the next hour politely rejecting any advances, really having no interest in anyone but the brunette sat opposite of her. Much to her dismay however, Remy had been talking and laughing loudly with the woman sat next to her for the entire time. The woman was obviously interested in the brunette, leaning into her personal space at every available opportunity and placing lingering touches whenever she got close enough. Even though Remy didn't return the physical gestures, Allison still found herself incredibly envious of the other woman, wishing that it was her currently sat next to her friend rather than the unknown threat.

Letting her jealousy get the best of her, Allison stood up and walked around to the two of them, lightly placing a hand on the brunettes shoulder as she tried to get her attention, and ever so subtly pulled her back so that she was out of the other woman's immediate reach.

Remy looked up at the contact and couldn't hold back a smile as she lay her eyes upon Allison, realising just how much she'd missed being in the other woman's presence; even though it had only been about an hour since their last verbal interaction and they were currently sat on the same table as one another.

"Hey Ally," she smiled even wider.

"Hey," Allison grinned back, pausing slightly as she tried to think of a believable reason as to why she'd be here, cursing at herself for not thinking this through.

"You okay?" Remy asked as she placed a hand over the top of the one that still lay on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze as she unconsciously lightly traced a thumb over the exposed skin.

"Uh, yeah, I just wondered If you wanted to go and get another drink?" She asked, glad that she was still sober enough to think of an excuse on the spot and that Remy's gentle touch wasn't too distracting.

Remy was just about to answer when the voice of the woman next to her came in its place.

"We've already got, but thank you," she answered for the brunette as she threw Allison a small smile and a subtle glare, subtle enough that Remy missed it.

Before even allowing the blonde to respond, said woman went back to talking with Remy, placing a hand on her thigh as she leant closer into the brunettes personal space once again.

Allison withdrew her hand and gave a small nod as she walked back over to her side of the table, wanting nothing more than to go back and get whoever it was flailing all over her friend to leave. Remy watched the blonde leave with a small frown, disappointed that their evening together may have finished. Letting out a small sigh, she returned her attention the not nearly as attractive blonde sat next to her, forcing out a small smile as she tried to focus once again on their conversation.

House, being House, had decided to opt out of the socialising and instead spent his time studying everyone around the table. His main focus had been his current and former employee after what he and Cuddy had witnessed before they came to sit down.

Upon seeing the obvious flirting between Thirteen and one of the table's new occupiers, and Cameron's obvious attempt to hide the fact she was incredibly jealous, he had an idea and a grin to follow suit.

"Drinks at my place!" House announced loudly, deciding he'd had enough of pretending to listen to adult conversation. He stood up with his cane in hand and started to lead the way out of the hall. Almost all of the table cheered and rose ready to follow the man back to his place.

"Thirty-one, you coming?" House stopped after a few steps, noticing that Thirteen had yet to get up. The crowd stopped to stare with him and it only took a few seconds for her to cave and nod accordingly.

"Good, and bring your girlfriend too." House smirked and glanced first at the woman who was practically attached to her arm, then at a rather envious looking Allison who was currently trying to look anywhere that wasn't Remy.

* * *

"I think I might just go home," Allison informed Remy as they were walking with the crowd back to House and Cuddy's apartment, after eventually managing to catch up to her and the woman that was still attached to her am. Remy stopped mid walk and furrowed her brows at Allison, really not wanting her to leave.

"You carry on, I'll catch up," Remy told the other blonde as she once again turned to face Allison.

The other woman frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but Remy flashed her a small reassuring smile. She did as she was told and gave a small jog to catch up the others. Allison couldn't help but smirk as she saw the woman give her another glare, this one not nearly as subtle as the one before.

"Why?" Remy asked.

"Huh?" Allison replied, not quite remembering what she'd said before. _I probably shouldn't drink any more tonight _she made a mental note.

Remy cocked an eyebrow as she gave a small chuckle. "Why do you want to go home?"

Allison shrugged when she finally remembered her earlier statement. _Because I don't want to watch you and that other girl flirt all night._ "Just a bit tired I guess," she answered instead, looking down at her feet as she spoke. There wasn't many people she couldn't lie to when she was looking at them directly in the eye. Remy was now apparently one of them.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Remy persuaded as she took a hold of one of Allison's hands, giving it a slight tug as she tried to get the blonde walking again, much like Allison had done to Remy earlier when she wanted to dance.

Allison couldn't help but roll her eyes when Remy started pouting, deciding to give into the silent begging by walking again. Remy grinned at the blonde as they finally started moving, Allison returning the look when she realised Remy wasn't going to drop her hand any time soon.

* * *

"Really House?" Wilson raised one of his eyebrows at the man skeptically upon seeing him return to his house of guests with an empty wine bottle and a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh come on Wilson, I'm doing you a favour. If you can't get a woman by yourself, then at least use the bottle as an excuse." House dead panned before limping forward into the circle of people and placing the tinted green glass into the centre, nodding at Foreman to start the proceedings.

By this time, the whole group were pretty drunk. All of them had taken several shots and began to relax into each others company. Allison watched as the bottle was lowered onto the wooden floor, and after staring at it for a while allowed her eyes to flicker up to look at Remy, who once again, was sat opposite her rather than next to her. As soon as the two of them had reached Houses apartment, Remy had been dragged off again.

As much as she hated the idea of Remy and that woman, who she'd recently learnt was called Katie, having an excuse to get intimate; the opportunity for herself to also have that chance without having to show or deal with her true feelings was extremely inviting.

Remy too had watched the glass bottle, and just like Allison, had looked up to catch a quick glimpse of who she so desperately wished the bottle would land on when it was her turn. Their eyes met and forced both of them to look away immediately, each with a growing blush. Neither of them dared to look back up to see if the other were still watching, both scared they'd been caught out by the other.

Foreman leaned into the circle and started the game, spinning the wine bottle at full capacity which earned a loud jeer from the other participants. It ended up landing on Rachel; one of the new women who, as they all discovered after spending the past few hours with her, was _very_ loud and _very_ drunk. Foreman didn't seem to mind however, as he almost fell over in his eagerness to get to his 'victim' as Remy had mentally labelled her, sniggering quietly to herself at the thought.

It was now the tenth or so spin, and neither Cameron or Thirteen had yet been landed on. Much to House's delight, Cuddy's turn had ended up landing on Wilson. The reaction between them was hilarious to say the least, with everyone but House finding the kiss particularly awkward. Wilson blushed profusely and made some lame excuse so that he could leave the room, finding himself unable to look at Cuddy without feeling uneasy.

"Right, Cameron," House stared up at the blonde as he spoke, "Your turn." He gestured towards the game's only needed piece of equipment with his cane, noticing the slightly hopeful look on Thirteen's face out the corner of his eye.

Allison nodded slightly and finished off the drink in her hands with a large gulp, wiping away any wetness on her mouth with her hand. She reached to grab the now well used piece of glass and placed it in front of her, mentally trying to calculate the spin for a few seconds before finally flicking her wrist and releasing the bottle. House watched as her face flickered from hope to disappointment in a split second.

Turns out the calculations were about two centimetres out, with the neck now pointing to the girl directly _next_ to Remy. Allison inwardly cursed at her miscalculation, though still slightly glad that it had landed on this unknown woman to the right of Remy rather than Katie who was currently sat to the left of her.

The girl laughed and began crawling towards the blonde, licking her lips seductively as she did so. Their lips quickly met, and much to Allison's surprise, she found the other woman's tongue eagerly trying to gain access to her mouth. After much mental dispute she finally gave in and kissed back.

Remy didn't know if she was more turned on or jealous. She definitely wasn't the only one though, as all of the males mouths hung open staring wide eyed at the scene in front of them.

"That. Was. So. Hot." House broke the silence as he manoeuvred his way around the two women, phone in hand, to get into a better position.

"House, put that away!" Allison swatted at his phone as she finally broke the kiss, mentally smacking herself for not seeing it coming in the first place. He took a step back and stared back and forth between them, mockingly wiping a tear away from his eye as he held his other hand against his chest.

"Daddy's so proud of his little duckling, I didn't think you had it in you."

Allison narrowed her eyes at him but decide to ignore the comment, learning after years of working for him that responses were pointless. She really hoped she'd been quick enough and that he hadn't been able to take any pictures, or in the most probable and worst possible case, video footage. She shivered slightly at the thought and quickly pushed it out of her mind. She _really_ didn't want to know what he had planned for that material.

"Thirty-one!"

Remy was still staring at Allison, mouth slightly agape, when she heard the call of her nickname.

"Huh..what?" She replied slightly confused as she eventually tore her gaze away form Allison and rested them on the source of the voice. House smirked at her before becoming serious again.

"Your turn." He stated as he nodded towards the bottle.

Realising she'd been caught looking at the two women opposite her in awe, she quickly took the bottle back and tried to hide her blushm hoping that it was only House that had noticed.

Foreman had been looking at Remy most of the night and had started noticing her subtle stares at his former colleague, and her subtle stares back. He was confused at first, trying to connect the two women together. He was aware of their almost sudden friendship, but wasn't actually know how close the two of them were.

As he watched both his former girlfriends and the blondes face light up considerably after Remy's spin, his mouth dropped open and a fit of both rage and jealousy flooded him. They didn't like each other, they _liked_ each other.

Remy tried her best to hide what she felt when she realised the bottle's neck had landed pointed towards Allison. She was sure her face betrayed her. She was good at hiding emotions, but not that good. Not when the feeling was strong enough, and definitely not when she had a free pass to kiss the woman she so desperately wanted but couldn't have.

Of course she'd prefer it If their first kiss was more intimate, less alcohol related and, maybe just a _tad_ more private - but then she'd never have a first kiss with Allison. This was the only chance she was ever going to get, and she was going to take full advantage of it.

Allison's heart rate picked up as she watched her beautiful friend get closer and closer towards her, both of them subconsciously licking their lips In anticipation and smiling at the thought of what was to come. Remy was so close Allison could feel her breath gently caress her face, prompting waves of excitement to flow throughout her body. Allison leaned in to finally diminish the gap between them when all of a sudden a loud crash came from the opposite side of the room. Everyone jumped and turned to see a rather embarrassed looking Foreman with his previously filled whisky glass shattered on the floor in font of him.

"Damn it Foreman, you just interrupted possibly _the_ hottest thing that would ever grace this world!" House snapped at him whilst simultaneously swiping his cane around the back of the dark skinned man's head. He grumbled further as he put his phone back in his jacket pocket and slumped himself back down into his chair.

"House, relax," Cuddy scolded him, "It's late anyway, people should be getting home."

She glanced back and forth between her two employees who had so nearly kissed as she spoke, knowing that ending the game and the evening was the best thing to do. It was bound to happen soon enough, she could see Allison felt the same way as Remy, and figured she'd be doing them both a favour at this point.

There was a mumble of disappointment between the guests at Cuddy's almost sudden dismissal, followed by agreement as one by one they stood up and left the house, each stumbling out of the doorway in search of a taxi.

Foreman was one of the last to leave with a rather smug look on his face, knowing full well what he had purposefully prevented from happening. He was determined to have another chance with the gorgeous brunette, and he definitely didn't need Allison as competition.

"I should probably get going too, looks like it's about to start snowing again and I _really_ don't want to walk back in that," Allison spoke as she headed towards the front door, pulling on a rather thin looking jumper and scarf as she did so. Thirteen raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wait, you're _walking _home?" Allison nodded at her friend and pulled the door open, admiring the snow that had fallen a few hours prior.

"See you on Monday Rem," The blonde smiled at the younger woman and turned to leave, face dropping as she took a step forward closer to the door. That was her only chance and Foreman blew it. Now she remembered why they never got on, the man was an idiot.

"Wait up, I'll walk you back," The brunette called after her and smiled as she also began wrapping a coat around herself.

"Remy, you don't have to..." The blonde started as she turned back round to face her friend. She wanted Remy to walk her back, and scolded herself as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Allison, there is _no way_ I'm going to let you walk back on your own at this time. I'm coming." The blonde smiled at Remy's thoughtfulness and nodded in agreement, glad that she'd ignored her previous sentence She walked through the door which was now being held open for her by the woman she had so very almost kissed a few minutes ago.

House stood by his window and watched the the two women begin making their way home, grinning as he did so.

"What's that look for?" Cuddy was now stood behind him, arms wrapped around his waist as she stared out at her two employee's playfully shove into each other.

"Thirteen is totally going to tap that."

She sighed at the man's completely blunt answer and dragged him away, but not before looking back outside at the two of them and thinking _It's about time_.

* * *

**So who hates Foreman? :P**

**Don't worry, Camteen _will_ happen eventually! **

**Let me know what you guys thought :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Remy and Allison casually strolled through the streets, trying their best to stay on the now undistinguishable paths as best they could. The falling snow had become slightly heavier since leaving House and Cuddy's apartment almost five minutes ago, and most of the ground surface was now covered in a small layer of untouched white powder. Both women couldn't help but admire the beautiful sight around them. The first layer of snow was always a breathtaking sight, a sight of which not many people had the chance to admire properly. In a couple of hours the almost tranquil setting would almost inevitably vanish due to the footprints and tire tracks of people carrying on with their life as normal.

"Are you warm enough?" Remy asked as she tore her attention away from the falling snow and looked across to Allison, who was quietly walking beside her and obviously freezing cold. The older doctor turned and nodded, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as she did so as she tried to repress the chattering of her teeth.

"Right," the younger woman droned out as she laughed at Allison's feeble attempt to convince her. Realising that the other woman wasn't going to admit to being cold any time soon, Remy swiftly removed her coat and placed it over the blonde's shoulders.

"Remy, really I'm fine, I have a jumper on too, not to mention the fact that now you'll be cold as well." Allison protested as she slowly started to remove the item of clothing from her shoulders, making sure to relish in the extra warmth, and the smell of Remy's perfume, for as long as possible before handing it back.

Remy chuckled again before replying, "So you _are_ cold!" she mockingly accused with a hint of triumph in her voice. Allison rolled her eyes playfully and held the jacket back out for Remy to take, smiling when the brunette eventually took it out of her possession.

Remy waited until Allison faced forward again before placing the coat back over her shoulders, holding it there with both her hands so that the blonde couldn't take it off again. Allison laughed as she struggled to remove the clothing again, eventually giving up when she realised that the brunette was too strong for her.

"Allison It's fine, really. I have a jumper on too," Remy smiled when she finally removed her hands from the blonde and folded them in front of her, trying her best to keep herself as warm as possible. Allison returned the smile gratefully as she put the coat on fully and wrapped her arms around herself too, realising just how cold she had been before.

Both carried on their trek through the streets without saying a single word to one another. Nether really knew what to say to the other, but both finding the silence they were in comfortable enough not to bother to start up a conversation.

"So tonight was... fun." The two of them had been walking for about ten minutes before Remy decided to break the silence between them, feeling the need to have some verbal interaction with Allison for some reason all of a sudden. It took her a while to think of a word that actually summed up their evening, and she paused for a moment before finally settling on using the word fun.

It had been somewhat strange night. Both spent another few moments in silence individually reflecting on the evening, trying to decide whether or not 'fun' was in fact the right word to use.

"I had a good time... I think," Allison replied slowly after thinking back to what exactly had happened, finding a lot of it slightly blurred, no doubt the cause of which being the amount of alcohol she had consumed throughout the evening. Both at the event itself and afterwards at House's.

Remy stopped and focused her attention on her companion.

"What do you mean, 'you think'?" she asked curiously as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Well the event was fun, I haven't laughed that much in a while," The blonde smiled heartily at Remy as she remembered their conversations at the bar, each one having ended up in the two of them being in complete stitches. As she thought about it more, Allison realised that she'd only ever laughed that hard since beginning her friendship with Remy, who had never once failed to brighten her mood.

"Yeah, me too," Remy agreed as she smiled back, also thinking back to their time at the bar. She was genuinely happy that her and Allison were friends once again. She'd really missed the blonde in the week they hadn't seen much of each other, and only after tonight did she fully understand how important Allison was to her. To think that she even negotiated with herself earlier on whether or not the two of them should or could in fact be friends was now an absolutely idiotic thought.

"I'm not entirely sure about the last bit of the evening though," Allison admitted as she motioned for the two of them to start walking again. "Not that I remember much of it," she laughed, still feeling the slight buzz of the alcohol that was washing throughout her body. The cold had somewhat sobered her up, but she was definitely still tipsy.

Remy joined in with the laugh, knowing full well that they both probably drank much more than absolutely necessary. Who could blame them though, it _was_ a free bar after all.

"I'm not surprised. I'm pretty sure that our joint effort managed to wipe out half of that free bar Miss. Cameron," Remy nudged the blonde playfully, staggering slightly as if meaning to back up her point. The two balanced themselves with a chuckle before pressing on, linking arms to make sure it didn't happen again, neither able to get rid of the smile spread across their faces at the contact between them.

After a few steps forward, Allison suddenly came to a complete halt, causing Remy to stumble yet again. The brunette turned around and gave Allison a questioning glance, noticing straight away that her eyes were wide with what looked like panic.

"Ally..?" Remy asked slowly, concern starting to make its way across her features.

"Oh my god. House." Allison suddenly breathed out, still in a look of complete shock.

"What?" Remy asked, completely confused by her friends murmurs.

"House." Allison stated again, as if that clarified it somehow.

"What about House?" Remy pressed, completely at a loss to whatever it was that Allison was talking about.

Allison scrunched up her eyes with a low groan as she threw her head back. "House's phone..." she trailed as she began cursing at herself in her head.

It took a few moments before Remy connected the two and finally understand what Allison was now panicking about, unable to hold back the small chuckle that escaped her lips.

"It's not funny!" Allison glared at the brunette. "I can't believe I forgot to delete that footage. I am _never_ drinking again." Allison stated into her hands, completely mortified.

"Ally, don't worry about it-"

"Don't worry!?" She snapped straight away as she looked up to face the other doctor eye to eye. "God knows what he's going to do with that footage! What If he black mails me? What If he shows it to everyone at the hospital? What if-" Allison began to ramble, pacing up and down the road as her mind raced through every possible outcome of this situation – none of them ending well.

Remy placed a soft hand on the blondes shoulders and waited until she had her full attention.

"Breath," Remy teased with a small smile. "If you'd let me finish before, you would know that I already deleted the files."

Allison blinked dumbly, mouth opening and closing every few seconds as she tried to speak. Remy grinned at the reaction, exaggerating a slow nod to prove she was telling the truth.

"How..?" Allison managed to ask.

Remy grinned again. "When everyone was getting up to leave, he left his phone on the side," she started to explain. "I saw an opportunity and figured that you wouldn't appreciate whatever he had planned-"

Remy was once again cut off mid sentence by the blonde, this time by a giant hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Allison practically shouted as she pulled the brunette closer and wrapped her arms around her neck. To say she was relieved was an understatement.

Remy chuckled lightly as she returned the hug, unable to ignore the smell of Allison's perfume and hair as their bodies remained merged for a good couple of seconds. Eventually she pulled away and offered a small smile, motioning her head so that the two of them started walking again.

"You know she winked at me before she left," Allison's expression was one of both embarrassment and confusion as she referred back to the woman from earlier that evening. She had been caught completely caught off guard by the action and had only awkwardly flashed a small smile as a response.

"Maybe you should ask her out," Remy teased with a small nudge, trying desperately to refrain from letting her jealousy seep into her voice.

Allison shook her head furiously. "No way," she rejected with a small blush, the idea of being with another woman like that completely implausible. Unless of course, it just so happened to be Remy.

"Maybe you should ask Katie out. You two seemed to hit it off tonight," Allison retorted as she looked up at the brunette, hoping that she would deny the other woman as quickly as she had done the other one previously.

"Hmm, I don't think so. She's not my type."

Allison couldn't help but smile at the rejection and decided to carry on the conversation, Remy's comment of a 'type' making her a little bit more interested.

"You have a type?" They had stopped walking again at this point and both noticed a small fluster of white snow illuminated by the street lamp on the other side of the road.

"I guess. I think most people do. Take Cuddy for example; her type is a cynical, insensitive, manipulative and sarcastic cripple." Remy grinned at her description, deciding that she'd summed her boss up perfectly.

Allison chuckled slightly before becoming serious again, deciding that she wanted to carry on with the subject until she got a straight answer from the brunette.

"I don't think everyone has a type. I think we grow as people and change our minds. I know I don't have a definitive type of person I'm attracted to." She made sure to choose her words very carefully, consciously placing the word 'person' in instead of 'man'. "But if you're so sure, who's your ideal partner?" Allison added after a few moments of silence.

Remy looked up to face Allison, making sure that their eyes were fully connected before she replied.

"Well, to start off with, my perfect partner wouldn't be a man. Men are great, don't get me wrong... but I think I connect to women a lot more." She noticed a small smile threaten to creep up on Allison's features but decided to dismiss it and carry on.

"I like someone who's smart, sincere and idealistic. Someone who's not afraid of expressing who they are and aren't afraid to hide. Someone who Is the complete opposite of me." Remy looked away with a sad smile and continued walking again, stopping quickly and looking over her shoulder; "Oh, and if they're blonde too that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Her sad expression was replaced quickly with a charming smile and subtle wink as she waded further into the snow; making sure to walk slowly so that Allison could catch up with her.

Allison walked quietly as she pondered over what Remy had just told her. Before she could think about it too much, she felt a freezing cold snowball hit her on the side of the arm, followed by the unmistakeable chuckle of a certain brunette.

"Remy! What was-" She was in the middle of a protest when another fast clump of snow hit her directly on the mouth, causing her to splutter. _Two can play at his game_ she thought as she doubled over, continuing to cough whilst discretely piling up some fresh snow between her fingers, trying to compact it as quickly as possible.

"Oh my god, Ally, I'm so sorry!" Remy rushed over to her in a slight panic. "Are you okay!?" The brunette was now stood beside her, tentatively rubbing her back. What she didn't expect was for Cameron to suddenly turn around, push her over and plant a snowball right where she had hit her previously.

Now it was the blonde's turn to run away laughing. Remy sat up and smirked at the playful behaviour whilst gathering up a massive pile of snow. She picked up the white mass and chased the blond, who ended up being cornered, eyes wide.

"Remy, okay stop, you win!" She let out a small squeal as the snow that was once comfortably gathered in the other woman's arms was now all over her face and down the back of Remy's coat and her jumper. Remy bent over laughing hysterically at the other woman.

"Hey! It's not f-funny, now I'm f-f-freezing." Cameron scolded as she stood still visibly shivering, trying to warm herself up again with her hands.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone that far." Remy's serious expression didn't last long as she cracked into another fit of laughter. Allison desperately tried to stare the brunette down but ended up giving into temptation and reciprocating the laughter.

Remy edged closer to the blonde, throwing her arms up in protest when Allison's eyes watched her suspiciously, clearly afraid she had other motives.

"I come in peace," Remy joked with a smile as she carried on moving towards Allison, still keeping her hands where the other woman could see them.

Allison watched as Remy slowly got closer, still eyeing her cautiously but making no attempt to move away from the approaching brunette. As soon as she was close enough, Remy lowered her arms and instead, used them to gently pull Allison closer until they were in a tight embrace.

"Is this better?" Remy breathed out as she moved her arms up and down the other woman's back, trying to warm her up as best as she possibly could. She felt Allison slowly relax into her and hug back, nodding slightly as she did so.

Remy couldn't help but feel slightly guilty as Allison stood shivering in her arms, almost regretting her earlier actions. Almost. The happiness felt as she held Allison easily outdid the guilt and she planned to hold her like this for as long as possible.

Remy didn't exactly know how long the two of them were in fact stood like that, but she was taken out of her trance when she finally realised the significantly heavier snowfall around them.

"I think we should get you home before we both get snowed out," Remy commented as she watched the flakes fall harder and faster with each passing second. She felt Allison nod into her shoulder again, unable to hold back a smile when the other woman didn't budge from her grasp.

"Come on," Remy rolled her eyes as she brushed the layer of snow off Allison's head and tugged at her hand, pulling her in the right direction once again.

* * *

It took the two women another twenty minutes of walking until they finally reached Allison's house, longer than either of them had anticipated. The snowfall had become so bad that the two of them struggled to find their way thorough the many streets, both of them letting out a simultaneous sigh of relief as soon as they had finally managed to reach the blonde's door.

Remy offered a small smile as she turned around and started walking back down the corridor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Came Allison's voice as soon as the brunette had taken a single step away from her.

Remy spun around and shot the blonde a confused look. "Home?" she answered as more of a question, unsure as to where else she would be going at nearly four in the morning.

Allison raised her eyebrows in a look of disbelief. "No way," she shook her head forcefully, denying Remy's answer. "There is no way I'm letting you walk back with weather like this. There's practically a blizzard out there now," she stated as she opened the door and stepped to the side, telling the brunette to get inside with a challenging glare.

"Allison," Remy backed away slowly as she shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, but I'll be fine, really. It's not even that bad-"

"Remy Beauregard Hadley, get your ass inside now," Allison demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest, voice raised slightly.

Remy was slightly taken back by the older woman's forceful tone and swiftly did as she was told. She couldn't remember the last time someone had middle named her like that. Allison grinned at Remy in triumph as she walked past in defeat and into the apartment. Her grin lingered as as she stood by the door watching Remy stood awkwardly in her apartment, fiddling with her hands, obviously having no idea what to do.

"Look, Allison.." Remy trailed off as she let her glance fall back towards the front door.

"Don't even think about it," Allison quipped straight away, knowing what the younger woman was thinking, slightly frustrated at her inability to accept a kind offer. "Go and sit down," she instructed as she locked the door, subsequently denying any more protests likely to come, and took off her numerous coats and jumpers. She headed towards her bedroom and threw the few items of shed clothing over one of the tables in the process.

Allison emerged from her bedroom a few minutes later in her nightwear, holding a small piles of clothes in one hand and a few toiletries in the other. She smiled in amusement to see Remy perched awkwardly at the very edge of her couch, absent-mindedly looking round the apartment as she twiddled her thumbs, still clad in what she was wearing outside.

"Here," Allison made her presence known as she walked towards the younger woman and handed her the items she was holding whilst offering a small smile.

Remy turned her head at the voice and couldn't stop her jaw from dropping slightly when she saw Allison stood in front of her. The blonde was wearing a silk nightgown that left very little to the imagination. The smooth expanse of her legs were even more on show than they had been whilst she was wearing her dress, and the thin straps showed off her shoulders and cleavage perfectly.

Forcing herself to look away, Remy took the clothes from Allison and cleared her throat as she stood up.

"Bathroom's down the hall, second on the left," Allison instructed from over her shoulder as she walked into her kitchen, clearly completely ignorant of the brunettes wandering eyes.

"Uh, thanks," Remy muttered before hastily making her way to said bathroom, trying desperately not to watch Allison's behind as she walked into another room.

As soon as she entered the bathroom, Remy rested her head on the door and scrunched her face up in frustration. She stood that way for a few minutes, trying to organise her thoughts as much as possible. It was below freezing outside, and _that _was Allison's first choice on clothing. Figures. At this point Remy was completely relieved that she was no longer drunk. If that had happened two hours ago, there would be a high probability she would currently have Allison pinned down to some surface.

"Remy, you okay in there?"

Allison's somewhat loud knock on the door Remy was currently rested against, and her sudden presence in general, startled the brunette so much that she violently jumped back and knocked off some of the various products placed on one of the shelves behind her.

"Shit," Remy scolded herself under her breath as she fumbled to pick up the numerous items now spread out on the floor. "I'm fine!" she called out as soon as she had the situation under control. She waited until she heard Allison's footsteps fade before throwing her head back and sighing.

After splashing several handfuls of cold water onto her face, Remy leant against the sink and looked at herself in the mirror, giving herself several reassuring nods. She could do this, she told herself repeatedly. She could get through the night without inadvertently checking Allison out or making a pass at her. Staring at her reflection a few moments longer, she eventually undressed and slipped on the comfortable, dry clothing that Allison had given her earlier. She wondered why Allison couldn't have worn what she'd given her; an old t-shirt and some shorts, instead of what she was wearing now.

Allison glanced up at Remy as she emerged in the kitchen, unable to stop herself from appreciating how beautiful she looked, even in an old top and shorts.

"Here," Allison handed Remy a steaming mug and motioned for the two of them to move back into the living room and onto the couch.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both of them content just to sip at their hot drinks and warm up rather than starting a conversation. Allison broke the silence with a small gasp as she looked over towards the clock on the opposite side of the room.

Remy followed her gaze, widening her eyes in surprise when she saw what time it actually was.

"How is it already five in the morning?" She commented in disbelief. As If on cure, both of them let out a small yawn as they realised just how tired they both actually were.

"I think it's time for bed," Allison smiled sleepily as she set her empty mug down on the table and stood up, offering a hand for Remy to take. "You can take my room. It's the one right at the end," Allison motioned with her head as she went to a cupboard and pulled out several blankets.

Remy shook her head furiously. "No chance. I'll stay on the couch," Remy told her as she took the blankets from her arms and headed back over towards her bead for the night.

"Rem," Allison almost moaned out. "That couch is horrible to sleep on, please, take my bed." She pleaded with a small frown.

"Well I can hardly do that now that you've told me how uncomfortable the couch is," Remy grinned, sitting down onto said couch defiantly.

Allison sighed in frustration as she rubbed her temples. She was too tired to argue with the brunette, but she really didn't want her to sleep somewhere she knew from past experience wasn't very comfortable. An idea popped into her head, causing her stomach to flip slightly at the thought. She bit her lip slightly as she debated on whether or not to offer the obvious solution, desperately wanting to but not knowing quite how Remy would react.

"Well," Allison started hesitantly as she held one arm awkwardly with the other. "We could always both use my bed. It is a double, so there's plenty of room." She suggested, biting down on her bottom lip again as she watched Remy look uncertain over the proposition.

"It's either that or I'm on the couch," Allison offered the ultimatum, voice suddenly a lot more confident. She'd already missed out on a chance of kissing her friend tonight, there was no way she'd miss this opportunity as well. "Your choice."

Remy let out a sigh of defeat and eventually nodded. "Okay," she agreed, pulling herself up and putting the blankets away again as she followed Allison into her room and over towards the bed. "I'm gonna get a glass of water If that's okay?" Remy questioned as she pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Sure," Allison nodded as she made her way back into her room.

"Do you want one?" Remy called as as she pushed open the door and started looking through the cupboards in an attempt to find a glass of some sort.

"No thanks," came the reply.

Remy emerged around thirty seconds later with a glass in either hand. She stopped in the doorway for a moment as she watched Allison slip into the bed, wandering how she ever came to be in this situation. She bit her lip down and made her way further into the room, smiling softly as she walked round to Allison's side of the bed and placed one of the glasses on the table beside her.

"Just in case you do get thirsty later," Remy smiled sheepishly as she turned off the lights and made her way to the other side of the bed, hesitating for a moment before pulling back the covers and sliding in.

The two of them settled in and simultaneously rolled over to face each other, both trying to adjust to the sudden darkness. Allison was the first to smile, feeling completely giddy at the thought she was sharing a bed with Remy. The same thought went through Remy's mind too as she returned the smile and subtly traced her eyes over the blondes face.

"Goodnight Remy," Allison yawned as she let her eyes flutter closed.

"Night Allison," Remy replied, suddenly not as tired as she had been previously. She let her eyes trace over the outline of Allison's face a few times more before forcing them shut, not wanting the blonde to suddenly open her eyes and see Remy staring intently at her.

Allison was right about what she'd said earlier, there was plenty of room, so any accidental touching wouldn't be a problem. Well, at least that was the case for conscious Remy. There was a small chance they'd wake up tomorrow morning to find unconscious Remy draped all over Allison. Letting that unsettling thought linger in her mind for a few moments, Remy rolled over and gradually drifted into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Vanilla. That was the distinct yet subtle smell that pleasantly awoke Remy from her slumber. Letting out a small yawn, she eventually let her eyes flutter open, glad that any light was shielded from her eyes by the drawn curtains on the other side of the room.

The brunette froze in the midst of her second yawn when the source of the pleasant smell finally hit her. Hardly daring to move a muscle, Remy glanced down to find Allison curled up against her side, her head slotted comfortably in-between the brunette's chin and shoulder. One of the blondes arms lay gently across Remy's waist while the other was tucked awkwardly in the small space left between the two of them.

However surprised she was to find Allison actually cuddling into _her_, Remy almost rolled her eyes at the predictability of her own unconscious self. Sometime during the course of the night she had managed to intertwine both their legs and rest one of her hands on the blondes thigh. The other hand, thank God, was fortunately nowhere near Allison and had been tucked under the pillow her head was currently rested on.

Although both women's actions had been unconscious, Allison's end position resulted in Remy thinking how uttermost adorable she looked, while Remy's would probably leave the blonde thinking she was a pervert.

Even though she wanted to stay like this for as long as possible, Remy knew she should probably disentangle the two of them as quickly as she could, not really fond of the idea of Allison waking up to the two of them like this. Giving herself a few moments to finally take her eyes off of the sleeping beauty, Remy slowly pulled away and rolled over so that she was once again in her own personal space.

Although she still felt slightly tired, going back to sleep definitely wasn't an option. She knew that she would somehow manage to find her way back over to Allison and maybe touch her even more inappropriately than how she had been before. Looking at the clock on the bedside table, which showed that it was 12:30, also persuaded her to get up. Luckily she didn't have to go into work today, but at the same time she didn't want to impose on Allison's kind hospitality just because she could.

Deciding that she should probably get up, Remy slowly lifted back the covers and pushed herself out of the bed, pausing when she heard Allison fidget. Looking back over her shoulder, she watched as Allison rolled over in the opposite direction, thankfully still asleep. She let out a small breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding and got up fully, quietly picking up her glass of water from last night and creeping over to the other side where Allison lay to also retrieve her now empty glass. She'd obviously woken up at some point in the night and drank it.

Remy picked up the extra glass and stood still, a small smile playing on her lips as she watched Allison sleep. It had to be one of the most adorable sights she'd ever seen. A small piece of blonde her lay in front of her face, gently fluttering back and forth after every exhale.

The overpowering desire to have some sort of contact with the blonde again became too much, prompting Remy to place both glasses back down and kneel down so that the two of them were at eye level. She cocked her head to the side as she gently reached forward and tucked the stray piece of hair behind Allison's ear, smile widening when the blonde leant into her touch rather than pulling away like she'd expected.

Finding herself unable to remove her hand even though the strand of hair was now securely tucked away, Remy continued to brush her fingers through the blonde waves, unashamedly admiring the beauty of the other woman yet again. She didn't know what it was, but something about Allison just made her that much more special compared to any other woman she'd ever met. She was the closest thing to perfection, and Remy would give anything to even have a chance with her.

"You're so beautiful Allison," she whispered out, slightly dejectedly.

Letting out a small sigh, Remy retracted her hand and leant forward, placing a barely-there kiss against the other woman's forehead. Her heart rate increased in a slight moment of panic when Allison stirred again, afraid that the kiss had woken her up.

A small part of Remy wanted her to wake up. She wanted her to have heard her whisper and felt her touch. At least then it would be out in the open, she wouldn't have to worry about hiding how she felt any more and could deal with the consequences. But then that risked the idea of her losing any relationship she had with Allison at all.

Watching as the blondes eyes remain closed, Remy got up and left the room, unable to decide whether or not she was more relieved or disappointed that Allison was apparently a fairly deep sleeper.

* * *

Allison woke with a startle as soon as she felt a slight movement behind her. The gentle snoring of Remy quickly averted any previous panic when she was reminded of the brunettes presence. She rolled over to face the other woman, unable to stop the smile spreading across her own face as she admired the other woman's features. She watched her silently for a few minutes before glancing at the clock beside her: 10:30. Realising she was still completely exhausted from the night before, she decided that she could probably spare a few more hours in bed.

Much to her surprise, before she even got the chance to roll back over and face the other way, she felt one of Remy's arms wrap around her waist and gently pull her back. She knew that she should move away, but there was a good chance she'd wake Remy up, and she didn't want the brunette to be embarrassed at her current hand placement. Not that she particularly wanted to move away either.

Instead, deciding to take a well worth risk, Allison slowly scooted closer to the brunette and snuggled her head gently under the other woman's chin as she mirrored Remy's arm and placed it across the brunettes waist. Much to her delight, Remy pulled her even closer and intertwined their legs, her hand sliding down from her waist and resting on her right thigh instead as she did so.

Allison grinned as she shut her eyes again, inhaling deeply as she took in the sweet scent of the woman she was cuddled into and drifted back to sleep, smile never leaving her face.

It was only a couple of hours later when Allison woke up again. Remy's stirring, however minimal, managed to bring Allison back to conciousness, though she made sure to keep her eyes firmly shut, deciding to wait until the brunette left the room before actually getting up. She rolled back over to her own side and waited for the sound of her bedroom door opening. A small piece of hair fell from behind her ear and began tickling her on the nose, with Allison desperately trying to wait a few more seconds until Remy had left before moving it back.

The sound of Remy leaving never came. Instead, in it's place, came the soft footsteps of the other woman walking closer to her and the gentle clinking of glasses beside her. Willing herself not to open her eyes, she felt the annoying piece of hair being removed and tucked gently back into its original place.

The gentle fingers remained in her hair for a few good seconds, delicately caressing the side of her head. Allison tried desperately to keep her breathing rate consistent, trying to ignore the fact that Remy Hadley was currently touching her and causing her heart to beat ten times faster than normal.

The contact eventually diminished, leaving Allison simultaneously relieved and disappointed. Any more contact and there was a good chance she'd do something to show the brunette she wasn't actually sleeping. That thought didn't last very long however, as it was interrupted with Remy's gentle words.

"You're so beautiful Allison."

The feeling of Remy's soft kiss on her forehead almost sent Allison over the edge, making her fidget slightly at the contact before becoming deadly still again. Much to her relief she heard the brunette pick the glasses back up, swiftly followed by the sound of her bedroom door opening and closing again.

Allison let out a large breath as she opened her eyes and sat up, completely baffled by what had just happened.

* * *

Remy strolled into the living room and sat down on the sofa, having absolutely no idea what to do. She couldn't leave – not only would it be rude of her to go without saying goodbye to Allison and thanking her for letting her stay over, but she didn't have any clothes; unless she felt like putting her dress from last night back on.

She glanced around the room as she passed air between each of her cheeks, looking for something to do to keep her occupied until Allison woke up. Her focus eventually settled onto the TV in front of her. Deciding that it was better than nothing, she stood up and picked the remote up, turning the screen on as she did so.

The programme she was watching held her attention only for a few minutes before she got bored, provoking her to flip through the endless amount of channels and eventually turn the TV off completely, deciding that there was nothing worth watching on. A small grumble from her stomach seemed to answer her problem of what to do next as she picked herself up and casually strolled into Allison's kitchen, finding it fairly strange how comfortable she felt in Allison's home - even though this was only her second visit.

After a quick search through the blonde's fridge and cupboards, Remy came to the conclusion that she could in fact cook a proper breakfast for both herself and Allison, figuring it'd be a good way of showing her appreciation for the blonde's hospitality. Getting out everything she needed, Remy set to work on cooking up both of their breakfast, silently praying her cooking skills were going to be better than they normally were. Burnt bacon didn't exactly sound like a 'thank you for letting me stay.'

* * *

Allison had remained motionless since the brunette had finally left her bedroom. She sat with her head leant against the headboard, desperately trying to think things over. There was a small part of her that told her not to over think it - just ignore it and get up like usual, pretend nothing had happened. The other part of her however, including the part that so desperately wanted Remy, couldn't ignore the fact that something _did _happen. A fairly big something too. Remy had _kissed _her. She had physically leant over and touched her lips to Allison's forehead.

Not only that but Remy had vocalised what she had been thinking at the time. '_You're so beautiful Allison._'

The blonde couldn't help but notice the sad tone to her friends voice as she spoke. It had almost sounded hopeless. As much as Allison tried to convince herself otherwise, she knew what she had heard and how it had been said. Was there a chance that Remy felt the same way as her? The mere thought of the brunette reciprocating her feelings nearly made Allison scream in delight, wanting nothing more than to have a chance with her gorgeous friend.

Before Allison could ponder over hopeful thought for too long, a loud bang of what sounded like pans cluttering together and a small yelp caught her attention. She immediately jumped out of bed and ran out of her bedroom in search of Remy, worried that she'd somehow managed to hurt herself.

The sight of Remy sprawled out on her kitchen floor wasn't exactly what Allison was expecting. Noticing that her friend appeared more shocked than she did injured, Allison couldn't help but laugh out loud at the situation, spurred on by Remy's growing blush which had formed as soon as she had spotted the blonde enter the same room as her.

Remy frowned at her friend, feigning anger as best as she could. If it wasn't for that damn adorable laugh she probably would have been successful, but seeing the blonde in so much laughter couldn't help but make her smile instead.

"Are you gonna help me up or not?" Remy teased as she pushed several pans away from her and tried to get to her feet. Allison shook her head gently as she continued to chuckle, wishing she had a camera to capture the normally composed doctor blushing profusely on her kitchen floor.

Remy eventually got to her feet and managed to pick up the spilt pans without falling again. She honestly had no idea what happened before. It must be Allison's near presence that somehow made her so unbelievably clumsy. That being said, at least she hadn't burnt the food. With that thought her eyes went wide as she rushed past Allison back to the stove to rescue the bacon currently cooking.

Allison laughed louder as she watched the brunette frantically trying to save the gradually burning food. After making sure everything was under control, Remy turned around to face Allison with a raised brow and a smirk. Without saying a word, Remy took the bag of flour she'd previously placed out on the side and slowly walked over to Allison until the two of them were only a few inches apart. Allison's laugh slowly died down as she watched the brunette approach her, nervously swallowing and biting her lower lip as soon as she felt the warm breath of the other woman tickle her mouth.

Slowly, Remy dipped her free hand into the bag and gradually brought it up until it was level with Allison's face. With a small smirk, she gently flicked her hand and watched as the white powder coated the blonde's features, letting out a small chuckle as she watched Allison gasp slightly and take a few steps back.

"Not so funny any more is it?" Remy grinned triumphantly.

"You are so dead." Allison warned in a low tone as she brushed the flour from her face, the playfulness unwillingly seeping through her voice as she glared back at the brunette with a small smile tugging on her lips.

Remy raised her eyebrows challengingly in a what-are-you-gonna-do-about-it kind of way. She watched as Allison lurched forward, aiming for the bag of flour still held securely within her grip. Seeing this coming, Remy held her weapon of choice above her head where the blonde couldn't reach it and grinned smugly at Allison's attempts in grabbing for it.

Remy ended up pinned against one of the walls as Allison forced herself into the opposite body, standing on her toes with her front pressed against Remy as she helplessly tried to reach the brunettes hands wavering above both their heads. The close proximity had the same effect on both of them, heart rates increasing exponentially as breaths became deeper. The two of them locked eyes with unreadable expressions, both carefully watching the woman inches from their own face.

"I don't think you're going to reach," Remy breathed out, trying to smile but finding herself rather motionless as her eyes never wavered from the ones in front of her.

Allison begrudgingly took a step back as she focused her attention back on the hovering bag above them, wanting nothing more than to step back in the brunette's personal space and stay there. Deciding that that wasn't a particularly good idea however, she forced herself to bring her mind back to where it had been about thirty seconds ago.

Knowing that she wasn't getting anywhere with her current method, Allison grinned as a new idea popped into her head. Seemingly trying for one last jump, Allison instead quickly dropped her hands down to the brunette's sides and began furiously tickling her. Remy yelped at the contact as she tried to squirm away from the other woman's hands, laughing furiously as the blonde relentlessly moved her fingers skilfully across her abdomen and sides.

"Allison... stop!" Remy breathed out in between her laughs, trying desperately to warn her. "Allison! I'm gonna drop-" Before she was able to finish her sentence, the once secure bag of flour fell out of her grip and landed on top of both of them, managing to successfully coat them in a layer of white dust, Allison suddenly wishing she'd come up with a better idea.

Both of them blinked dumbly for a few seconds before bursting out into more laughter, each trying to shake the powder out of their hair and off of their clothes.

"I think pancakes are off the menu," Remy stated with a grin, picking up the now empty bag of flour laid beside her feet.

"They wouldn't be If you weren't such a wimp," Allison teased, receiving a mock glare as well as a playful nudge in return.

Allison lifted herself up onto the worktop and sat with a smile on her face as she watched Remy carry on making their breakfast. She couldn't help but allow her eyes to trail up the expanse of the other woman's legs as she worked. Allison was a fair bit shorted than the brunette, and the pair of shorts belonging to the blonde that Remy was currently wearing only reached a few inches above her mid thigh, much to Allison's delight. She could definitely get used to watching Remy in the mornings she thought, allowing her eyes to finally rest on the back of the brunettes head.

Remy worked with a smile on her face. She felt more at home here in Allison's kitchen cooking than she ever did back at her own apartment. Staying over at the blonde's was something she could easily get used to.

"Are you planning on being useful any time soon?" Remy questioned as she turned to face Allison with a raised brow, spotting the blonde perched on the side doing nothing. "Or are you just going to sit there and watch me slave over our breakfast?" She questioned with a smirk, knowing full well she'd quite happily cook breakfast for Allison whenever and wherever.

Allison held back her own smirk and simply shrugged, lifting one of her hands up to absent-mindedly examine her nails as a way of indirectly answering the question. Sensing Remy's gaze linger on her, Allison eventually lifted up her head and rolled her eyes with an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine, if I must," she grinned at Remy as she finally got down and started getting plates and cutlery out of the surrounding cupboards, setting them down on the wooden table next to them once they'd been retrieved.

"Thank you for this," Allison stated as the two of them sat eventually sat down to eat. Unlike their behaviour before, her voice was completely sincere.

"No need to thank me," Remy shook her head as she waved off the blonde's thanks. "Just think of it as a 'thanks for letting me stay,' okay?" Remy asked with a smile as she dug into the food in front of her.

Allison smiled and nodded her head in agreement, even though she still felt she owed Remy some thanks for the effort.

"So, are you working today?" Allison asked as she took a small sip of the freshly made coffee, holding the mug in her hands for the warmth it provided.

"No," Remy shook her head. "Are you?"

Allison nodded regretfully. "My shift starts in -" she quickly glanced over to the clock, squinting slightly to read the time, "- two hours."

Remy made a small face, realising that she'd probably have to leave soon If Allison needed to get to work. She had hoped that the two of them may be able to hang out the rest of the day. She'd already excited herself over the prospect of spending the time with the blonde, and was now sorely disappointed.

Allison saw the flicker of disappointment flash across her friends face and couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, even though it wasn't really her fault.

"I can lend you some clothes and drop you back off at your apartment on the way to the hospital," Allison told more than offered, not wanting Remy to walk back in the snow from last night.

"Thanks," Remy smiled.

The two of them carried on eating with light hearted conversation until they'd both finished. Two quick showers and some borrowed clothes later, they were ready to leave for Remy's apartment and the hospital. Remy led the way out of Allison's apartment, stopping short as soon as they reached the door leading out to the car park.

"Um, Ally?" Remy questioned lightly, making no attempt to open the door.

"Hm?" Allison asked as she trailed behind and fumbled to find her car keys in the hand bag she was holding. Not looking where she was going, the blonde crashed straight into the side of Remy, causing her to drop the bag at their feet.

"Rem!" Allison looked up at the brunette with a little annoyance in her voice. "Why aren't you-"

She was cut off by Remy gripping her shoulders and turning her so that she was now staring out of the door onto the car park. Allison's jaw dropped slightly as she took in the sight in front of her. Apparently in the ten or so hours the two of them had been locked in her apartment, an extra two feet of snow had fallen.

"My car.." Allison murmured, staring at the red barely protruding from the white blanket.

"I don't think either of us are going anywhere today," Remy stated with a small smirk, focusing her attention on the buried vehicle and the 'road closed' signs, then back to Allison.

"Apparently not," Allison smiled back.

"What are you doing?" Remy asked as she watched Allison pick her hand bag pack up and continue to search through it.

Allison eventually pulled out her phone and quickly dialled some numbers. "Calling Cuddy," she answered as she held the device to her ear. "I'll have to tell her that I can't get in."

"Ahh," Remy nodded in understanding as she leant on one of the walls and waited patiently for Allison to finish her conversation with their boss.

"Hello? Lisa? It's Allison... I can't make it in for my shift because of the weather... my car is completely buried and all the roads are closed... okay.. thanks, bye." Allison hung up the phone and looked back up at Remy.

From the one sided conversation that Remy had heard, she'd figured that the dean hadn't been bothered and that Allison didn't have to make any futile attempts of getting to the hospital any time soon.

"She said that they have enough staff because doctors were snowed in from last night and this morning," Allison informed the brunette. She watched confused as Remy suddenly burst into a grin. "What?"

"House and Foreman were working this morning," Remy explained, provoking a grin from Allison as well.

"You're so mean," Allison nudged her as she laughed. "So, it looks like you'll be here for a while. What do you want to do?" She asked with a warm smile.

Remy smiled back as she thought. "Let's go for a walk," she suggested as she nodded towards the snow outside.

Allison raised her eyebrows slightly. "After last night? I don't think I can trust you," she winked as she remembered how their snowball fight had ended.

"I promise there will be no snowball fights," Remy rolled her eyes. "But it's not snowing any more and I feel like a walk."

Allison thought for a while before nodding, deciding that she also felt like going outside for a bit. "Okay," she agreed as she struggled to push the snow blocked door open and headed outside, followed shortly by a grinning Remy.

* * *

Allison and Remy returned to the apartment about an hour later, both completely soaked through.

"What happened to no more snowball fights?" Allison grinned as she threw her and Remy's wet jackets down and ventured further into her living room.

"Hey, you were the one that started it, remember?" Remy grinned. A small shiver spread through her body as her clothes stuck to her figure. Looking back at it now, their second round of snowball fighting wasn't the best of ideas.

"Come on, we'll go and put some warm clothes on," Allison said as she too let out a small shiver, gripping the brunettes arm as she dragged her back into her bedroom. "I think the rest of the day calls for pyjamas and hot chocolate," she looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"Sounds good," Remy grinned back eagerly as she followed the blonde down the corridor and into the room they'd spent last night in.

Allison fumbled through her wardrobe for a few minutes before pulling out an old t-shirt and some shorts, with Remy insisting she would just wear what she'd worn to bed last night. The blonde hesitated slightly before crossing her arms in font of her and pulling at the top she was currently wearing, lifting it over her head and slinging it carelessly on the floor.

Remy watched slightly slack-jawed as Allison continued to undress, not failing to notice how the blonde took off her pants before replacing her top first. Forcing herself to turn around before she was caught, she also undressed herself and put on the clothes she was given yesterday.

Allison couldn't help a silly grin spread across her face. Unbeknownst to the brunette, Allison could see Remy staring at her via the mirror to her right. To see the other woman so blatantly check her out only reinforced the idea Allison planted in her head this morning; Remy liked her. Her eyes stayed on the mirror even as Remy came out of her trance and turned around, finding it rather hard not to stare at the brunette's perfect physique as she also undressed.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Allison stated when she eventually regained control of her eyes and headed out of the bedroom in a brisk walk.

Remy joined Allison in the other room a couple of minutes later, smiling when she saw the blonde topping off what looked like two mugs of hot chocolate with some whipped cream.

"Smells good," Remy grinned as Allison turned to face her and handed her one of the steaming mugs.

Allison smiled back as she picked up her own mug and lead them back through to the living room where they both flung themselves down onto one of the sofas. Allison had sat down first followed quickly by Remy. The brunette mentally scolded herself as her body landed on the furthest side of the sofa, as far away from Allison as she could physically get. She wanted to shuffle closer, but knew that it would be too obvious and essentially unnecessary.

"Want to watch a film?" Allison asked absent-mindedly as she dipped one of her fingers into the whipped cream and placed it seductively in her mouth, eyes looking up to find Remy's.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Remy replied feebly, trying her best to ignore the blonde opposite her. "I'll get one," Remy offered as she saw Allison ready herself to stand. She smiled to herself, knowing that now she had an excuse to sit closer to Allison when she got back.

"Nothing scary." Allison warned with a small smirk.

Remy rolled her eyes playfully, remembering the last time the two of them had watched a film together. She wanted the same thing to happen again, but doubted she'd get away with comforting the blonde while a romantic comedy was playing.

"What are we watching?" Allison enquired as she watched Remy return, grinning subtly when she noticed how she'd moved closer to her. She mirrored the younger woman's actions and shuffled even closer so that the two of them were now touching.

"Ferris Bueller's Day Off," she answered, taking another sip of her hot beverage. She was completely aware of the body now directly next to her, and was somehow doubting that it was the hot chocolate warming her insides.

"That's my favourite film ," Allison sipped her drink and turned to face Remy with a warm smile. "I love it."

"I love it too," Remy admitted with a small smile of her own.

Allison grinned as her eyes remained on Remy, noticing the small blob of white lingering on the taller woman's nose.

"What?" Remy furrowed her brows with a smile, somehow doubting her answer being the only reason behind the blonde's beautiful smile. She watched cautiously as Allison placed her drink down and edged further towards her, lifting her hand towards her face and delicately wiping a finger across her nose.

"You had some cream on you," Allison breathed out as she retracted her hand and let it fall to her side, not bothering to move out of Remy's personal space.

Remy's breath hitched in her throat as she watched Allison linger in front of her. Both sets of eyes trailed over the face in front of them, lingering on the lips for as long as possible. Remy pulled her eyes back up and looked at the woman who had somehow managed to capture her heart. Blue eyes met green as Allison looked up to see the one person she so desperately wanted look at her with what she could only describe as desire.

The brunette bit her lip hesitantly as she looked back and forth from soft pink lips to the deep eyes so close to hers, trying to decide which route to take. Deciding that she couldn't hide her feelings any longer, she summoned up the courage and slowly leant in, savouring every last detail that she could. The way the smell of Allison's perfume made her heart race and how perfect she looked with her blonde waves draped delicately over either shoulder.

Allison's swallowed hard as she saw Remy lean forward, looking intently at her lips. They were millimetres apart when Remy stopped. If the blonde wanted this as much as she did, then she'd have to close the remaining distance herself. Allison did want it as much as Remy, maybe even more. Her eyes fluttered shut and lips parted as she hesitantly closed the distance between them.

The kiss was soft as their lips gently touched and grazed over each other for the first time. Body's slowly pressed into one another, each desperately but subtly trying to gain more contact. Remy unwillingly broke the kiss before she did something she would regret, wanting to make sure that the other woman was comfortable with what had just happened.

She looked back at Allison who was now smiling uncontrollably. Remy returned the eager smile and leant back in, slowly cupping Allison's face with one of her hands whilst haphazardly setting her mug down to the side and letting the now free hand rest on the blonde's waist. She pulled her in so that for the second time that evening they were lip locked.

The kiss started as gently as it had previously before becoming slightly more passionate. Remy slid her tongue gently over the blonde's bottom lip asking her permission to deepen the kiss, to which Allison happily obliged. Their mouths explored each other for the first time, tongues fought for dominance and hand's wandered. Remy smiled into the kiss as she heard Allison moan at the touch of her hands on her waist, pulling her further into her embrace. Allison eagerly wrapped her arms around the younger woman's neck, desperately trying to bring her as close as possible whilst allowed her hands to tangle themselves in amongst the brown waves.

They broke apart once again, each trying to catch their breath and recover from the intense kiss. Neither could stop smiling as they held onto each other for a long as possible, replaying what they had just done over and over again.

"I told you I liked blondes," Remy whispered with a grin, still slightly breathless

Allison laughed out loud at Remy's comment as she continued to stare up at her. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, she pulled Remy back in for a searing kiss, both of them having completely forgotten about the film playing in the background.

* * *

**Wow, longest chapter yet! I do apologise for the length, but I really wanted them to get together in this chapter and by the time I got to it I'd already written quite a bit :P**

**Yaaay, they finally kissed! It only took 13 chapters (I'll pretend I meant for that to happen) and over 50k words (How I ever managed to write that much, I have no idea).**

**Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited up to this point; you guys keep me motivated! **

**Please review and let me know what you guys thought of it! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**First off, I want to apologise for the time it has taken me to update this fic. It's been a month since my last post :o I've been busy with some uni stuff, and when I have sat down to write the next chapter, I had no idea what to put. **

**I didn't want you guys to wait any longer so I did my best and forced out another chapter!**

**Not entirely sure where I'm going with it atm, but hopefully I'll figure something out soon.**

**Hope you enjoy, and please review if you feel like it :)**

* * *

Two hours had past since Remy had finally given into her instincts and brought Allison in for a passionate kiss. They'd spent the time switching between quick make-out sessions to glancing over towards the film still playing quietly in front of them. In all honestly though, neither of them had been paying attention to what was going on even when their attention was supposedly on the screen. Both were completely distracted by who they each respectively considered the most attractive person they'd ever met. They took it in turn to subtly steal glances at one another, until they simultaneously turned to face each other, resulting in yet another kiss and five minutes of giddy smiles.

By the time the credits eventually rolled on screen, Allison had snuggled her way rather comfortably into Remy's side, eyelids drooping as the evening went on. Remy couldn't help but grin when she felt Allison nestle against her, and she instinctively wrapped one arm around the warm body to pull her in even closer, placing a soft, lingering kiss atop of the blondes head. She was so relieved that she could finally have some intimate contact with Allison without the fear of Allison discovering her true feelings.

A heavy weight had been lifted from Remy's shoulders now that her feelings were finally out in the open. She knew that it would've happened sooner or later, whether it was intentional or not, she was bound to slip at some point. When going through all the different scenarios of Allison finding out, this one was definitely way down at the bottom of the list. She couldn't believe that Allison appeared to return the feelings, completely thrilled that any kind of romantic relationship with Allison was on the table. There was a small part of her that still doubted the whole thing, wondering how long it would take for Remy to fuck it up or for Allison to realise she could do so much better than her.

_No._ Remy thought to herself sternly. _This is too good to mess up._

"Rem?"

Remy glanced down at the source of the sleepy voice, smiling when she felt Allison yawn into her neck, completely forgetting about any growing doubts she had a moment before. She stroked her thumb affectionately over the blondes exposed upper arm. "Hm?"

"What time-" The question from Allison was interrupted with another drawn out yawn, "-is it?"

"I think," Remy started, shifting her weight so that Allison was now sat up fully, rather than partially laid on top of her, "It's time for you to go to bed."

Allison sleepily nodded her head in agreement before shutting her eyes once again and moving back to her former position; half on top of Remy.

"Ally," Remy chuckled slightly, shifting her shoulder about in an attempt to move Allison off of her again.

The blonde's brows furrowed as she pressed further into the brunette's side, clearly displeased at Remy's attempt to separate the two of them again. "I'll sleep here," she murmured with a small breath, tickling the side of Remy's neck. "You're comfy."

Remy rolled her eyes at the behaviour but couldn't control the smile that played on her lips, nor the quickened heart beat the warm sensation on her neck caused. In one last feeble attempt to push the blonde away from her, only for Allison to become dead weight yet again, Remy decided that she'd try a different approach. She gently pushed her arm around the back of Allison and tucked it in-between the woman's arm and side, whilst moving her other arm to tuck underneath the blondes legs and scoop them up.

"What are you doing?" Allison's eyes had suddenly shot open, but the tiredness drained out any of the surprise held within her voice. She looked down at their current position and then back up to look at Remy.

Remy shrugged, "you were being difficult," she answered simply with a small smirk. With that, the brunette pushed down onto the floor and pulled the two of them up, Allison's arms instantly finding themselves snaking around Remy's neck as she secured her grip.

Remy easily made her way towards Allison's bedroom, slightly surprised at how light she found the woman currently held in her arms. She pushed the door open with her foot and made her way over towards the farthest side of the bed, knowing that where Allison had slept last night. She stayed motionless for a few seconds, smiling affectionately down at Allison who had since closed her eyes again and was leaning her head on Remy's chest.

Shifting ever so closer towards the double bed, Remy somehow managed to pull back the covers with one of her feet before gently laying the blonde down. She pressed her lips to Allison's forehead for a few moments before pulling away, only to find that she couldn't get very far.

Allison's eyes flickered open once again and she gave the brunette trapped under her arms a roguish smile before pulling her back in and kissing her. Remy's knees went weak at the contact and she was glad that one of her legs were currently resting on the bed and keeping her balance. Allison grinned at the sound of a content hum escaping Remy's mouth as the kiss broke and their foreheads met to maintain some sort of contact.

"I think you're beautiful too," Allison whispered as she bit down gently on her bottom lip and let her eyes trace the face in front of hers, suddenly remembering Remy's words from this morning. "Stay with me," she asked, knowing that the brunette would more than likely go and sleep on the sofa if she didn't say otherwise.

Remy gave a smile as she gently nodded her head, leaning back down to give Allison a gentle kiss before moving round to the other side of the bed and sliding in, instantly feeling Allison shuffle towards her and snuggle into her side.

"Goodnight Remy," Allison breathed out as she finally made herself comfortable in the crook of Remy's neck and shut her eyes again. Remy smiled as her own eyes fell shut, taking deeper breaths than normal so she could smell that now familiar lovely smell that Allison seemed to carry with her.

"Goodnight Allison."

* * *

Remy had been awake for an hour or so before Allison's eyes eventually fluttered open.

The brunette had spent the first ten minutes quite content with Allison cuddled into her side, gently stroking the arm that lay draped over her stomach. It didn't take long for Remy to start doubting and questioning again, though. She couldn't help it, it was just in her nature. She needed to know for definite where they stood so she could push any doubts to the back of her mind. The fact that they'd spent all of last night making out like they were in high school again should probably have been proof enough that Allison liked her and wanted something happen between the two of them, but Remy needed a verbal confirmation.

Now she was suddenly very nervous. Remy wasn't one for the relationship talks, often trying her very best to avoid them. Yet here she was, mentally psyching herself up for a conversation about a relationship that may or may not be.

"You okay?"

The quiet voice coming from underneath Remy caught her off guard, having momentarily forgotten that Allison was asleep next to her. She tensed slightly at the sound only to relax a few moments later. Remy looked down and nodded her head with a small smile.

Allison furrowed her brows slightly, knowing that Remy wasn't being honest with her. She'd been awake for five minutes or so, silently watching the brunette as she concentrated hard on whatever it was she was thinking about it. It was clearly bothering her.

"Rem," Allison spoke softly, sitting up so that they were now eye level. "What's wrong?"

The brief flicker of uncertainty that Allison saw on Remy's face made her somewhat nervous. She tried her best to hide it from her face but couldn't help panic at whatever it was Remy was about to say. What If Remy didn't like her like that and last night was just some one off thing.

"I like you." Remy blurted out suddenly. _Smooth, Remy. _

Allison held her breath, waiting for the that one word which always impended doom on a relationship. _'I like you.. but...'_ It always happened.

"I like you a lot," Remy clarified, this time looking up to capture Allison's eyes with her own and offer a warm smile. "I don't know what this is-" she gestured between them, "-but I would love to take you out on a date... If you'd let me, that is." She finished hastily.

What had started as a confident approach ended in a nervous ramble, causing Remy to blush slightly at her own choice of words. Never in her life had she had this problem before. Remy didn't get nervous. It didn't matter what guy or girl she asked out, she was always smooth and confident. Until it came to Allison Cameron.

Allison let out a breath of relief. She could barely hold back the grin as she processed Remy's words, completely thrilled that this was what had Remy so worked up. The blonde didn't even hesitate before pulling Remy in for a kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Remy asked with a grin of her own when she eventually pulled away.

Allison let out a small chuckle. "Remy, I would love to go on a date with you."

"Good," Remy breathed, still only inches away from the blondes face.

Their heads naturally gravitated their way towards one another for the second time, only to pull back abruptly at the shrieking sound of Allison's alarm clock on the bedside table.

Allison groaned as she begrudgingly moved away from Remy and switched the alarm off, throwing the duvet off of herself in the process. Remy gave a small frown as she watched Allison get out of the bed and make her way over to her wardrobe and began looking through it. The brunettes gaze lingered on the older woman's perfect physique for a few seconds before looking over at the now silent clock.

"You have work don't you?" Remy realised suddenly, unable to repress the obvious disappointment embedded within her voice.

Allison cast an apologetic glance over her shoulder and a what-can-you-do shrug.

"But you can't get into work," Remy protested slightly as she pushed herself off of the bed and moved over towards the window. "There's too much-" Remy paused as she drew the curtains back and looked outside. "-snow..." she finished rather glumly as she looked out at the now significantly less snow and the heavy rainfall that had got rid of it.

Remy spun round and frowned again when she saw Allison already dressed in her work clothes.

"You're more than welcome to borrow some of my clothes for work, but I don't mind driving via your place on the way to the hospital so you can get your own stuff If you'd prefer," Allison offered with a smile.

"Actually I'm not working today. All of the team got a three day holiday," Remy shrugged as she sat back down at the edge of the bed.

"Does Cuddy know?" Allison asked, slightly suspicious.

Remy chuckled softly, knowing that Allison's thoughts had probably instantly gone to House. She caught the set of clothes that Allison threw at her and began to change. "Yes, she knows. She was actually the one who told us. Said something about deserving a small holiday," she shrugged again.

"So you have tomorrow off as well?" Allison questioned with a raised brow, struggling to keep her eyes of Remy's face as the woman change in front of her.

"Yup," Remy grinned, slightly smug.

"That's so not fair," the blonde mumbled as she walked out of the room with a now fully dressed and still grinning Remy behind her. "I'm working all day today and tonight, _and _I'm on-call all of tomorrow." She breathed out with frustration.

"So I won't see you til... what, Tuesday?" Remy asked, grin suddenly replaced with another frown.

"Looks like it," Allison nodded as they entered the living room.

"Well that sucks."

Allison laughed at Remy's choice of words as she turned around to face her. "Yes it does." She agreed with a small smile. "We have to get going," she stated reluctantly as she glanced at the watch on her wrist. Remy nodded and followed the blonde out of the apartment.

* * *

Remy spent the rest of the day doing nothing. It was nice to have some time off of work for a change. Her job didn't often give opportunities like this, so when it did, she took full advantage.

Glancing at the clock she decided that it was probably time to go to bed. She flicked the TV off and made her way towards her bedroom, just managing to avoid tripping over the pile of clothes she'd brought back from Allison's, left haphazardly by the door. She flopped down onto the double bed as soon as soon as she was close enough, letting out a satisfactory sigh as her face hit the surface.

It was only when she got time off did she realise just how demanding being a doctor was. She'd hardly done anything physically exerting for the past two days, yet here she was, at 10:30, absolutely drained. She was definitely looking froward to another lie in the following morning.

* * *

It was 8:30am when Remy heard her pager go off from the other side of her room. She rolled herself out of bed and trudged over towards the pile of disregarded clothes from last night, searching through it she eventually found the source of the sharp tones that had woken her up.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she made her way back over to her bead and perched on the side, frowning slightly as she read the message. She knew her three day holiday was too good to last; House needed her to come in to work, and judging by the message, as soon as possible. At least she'd gotten somewhat of a lie in she thought to herself. Besides, now she had an excuse to go and see Allison.

Remy couldn't stop the grin spread across her face as memories of the past two days came flooding back to her yet again. She'd kissed Allison, and more importantly, Allison had kissed her back and agreed to go on a date with her. Not even House calling her into work on her supposed day off could put her in a bad mood. She removed herself from the bed and went to go and get dressed, making more of an effort than usual as she picked out some flattering clothes and, of course, her favourite pair of suspenders.

* * *

Remy walked into, much to her surprise, a very empty diagnostics room. She glanced down at her pager to check that she hadn't missed anything. Double checking proved that she was in fact supposed to be here, but where were everyone else? Confused, she frowned and turned to leave and find the rest of the team when House limped into the room.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were only supposed to be back in again tomorrow?" House asked, keeping a straight face.

"You paged me here House," Thirteen stated as she raised eyebrows at her boss, already knowing where this discussion was headed.

"I did?" House feigned a shocked impression before smiling mischievously, "Oops." Thirteen let out a small sigh as she shut her eyes in frustration, trying not to react and give him what he wanted. Why did her boss have to be such an ass?

"Seeing as you're already here, the ER could use some help. Go make yourself useful." He addressed her once again.

"Fine." Thirteen nodded and opened the door, only to have House's cane slam it shut again before she could move through it.

"Interesting..." House said as he moved in front of the brunette, cocking his head slightly as he stared at her intensely. "Normally you would've just ignored me and gone home. What's the sudden attraction towards the ER; or should I say _who _Is the sudden attraction?"

Thirteen's face remained emotionless as House continued to stare.

"I don't know what exactly you're implying, but If you wouldn't mind, I have somewhere to be." With that Thirteen pushed passed the older doctor and headed down the corridor to the ER, smiling subtly as she did so. She planned on keeping this from House for as long as humanly possible, purely because she knew how much it would bug him.

House watched his employee until she was out of sight. She'd kept a straight face, that was for sure. If anything did happen between her and Cameron, he knew he'd have to try a lot harder to prove it. He smirked to himself as he limped back into his office and leant back in his chair, bally in hand. _Challenge accepted._

* * *

Remy pushed through the double doors into the ER. It wasn't overly busy, just a few injuries here and there as per usual. As she made her way through the room, she found her eyes darting to anyone that had blonde hair, desperately trying to seek out the woman who she had kissed so intensely the night before last. Not bothering to hide the disappointment when she couldn't find her, Remy let out a rather dejected sigh as she leant on one of the nurses counters, wandering where the woman she'd just spent the better part of twelve hours thinking about was.

"You know there's a mound of paperwork that needs doing if you just plan on standing there all day Doctor Hadley," Allison spoke as she walked over to Remy with a wide smile. Remy looked up as soon as she heard the familiar voice, barely able to contain the grin that crept up on her face as she spotted the other woman.

"You're really going to make me go and do paperwork on my supposed day off?" Thirteen asked with a feigned pout expression. Allison slowly walked up to the brunette until she was right in front of her, subtly placing her hands either side of the other doctor as she leant in and slowly nodded.

"Unless you can think of something better to do with your time," she whispered out gently, smiling as she felt Remy tense up beneath her. "No?" she questioned almost straight away, not allowing Remy to respond to her first question. "Okay then, here," she handed Remy a few of the folders next to them and pulled away.

"Hey that's not fair," Remy whined almost immediately, setting the folders back down to the side of her. "You didn't give me time to answer." Allison merely shrugged and grabbed a few of the folders herself as she wandered away.

"If It makes you feel any better I'll let you use my office to work," Allison offered as she opened the door to said office and stepped inside, holding it open as she waited for Remy to make up her mind. She smirked when Remy sighed in defeat and picked the files back up, sticking her tongue out at her as she walked past. Allison chuckled at the childish behaviour as she shut the door behind them.

Both of them sat working for the next couple of hours, much to Remy's dismay. She had spent half of her time stealing quick glances of the other woman, who was currently sat on her desk on the other side of the small room. Her brows were furrowed as she tried to concentrate at the papers in front of her, occasionally rubbing her temples and letting out a small sigh of frustration as she scribbled something out. Even though Remy hated how obviously stressed out Allison was, she couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when trying to concentrate, and how sexy she looked with those glasses on.

Closing what Remy had decided as her last folder of the day, she stood up and headed towards the door. Allison noticed the movement and looked up as Remy opened the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Allison asked, disappointed that even though they had only been working together in silence for the past two hours, the other woman was leaving. She liked the company, not to mention the person.

"I'll be back soon," Remy replied with a small smile as she left the room and shut the door behind her before Allison had time to reply. Slightly confused, Allison decided to get back to work; being head of the ER could really be stressful sometimes, and the papers currently sat in front of her needed doing whether she liked it or not.

It'd been over half an hour since Remy had left her office, and Allison had definitely noticed her absence. She wondered where she'd gone to and why she hadn't comeback like she said she would. Frowning, she looked up at the clock on the wall, deciding that she'd take an early lunch break after sitting for nearly three solid hours working. She'd skipped breakfast this morning and the thought of lunch definitely reminded her of just how hungry she actually was, her growling stomach just reinforcing her obvious need for food.

Just as she was about to leave Remy came bursting through the door, holding a plastic bag in one hand and her car keys in the other, which she preceded to put into her jacket pocket. Allison jumped, slightly startled at the brunette's rush to get back in to her office so quickly.

"Sorry," Remy apologised as soon as she'd noticed Allison's slightly startled features. She was also well aware that she'd been a lot longer than she'd intended to, and Allison had probably been wondering where she'd been.

"You're back," Allison stated as though she was surprised that Remy had actually returned. She smiled up at the brunette and took her free hand, happy to see her again after what seemed like day's without her. "I was just about to go and grab some lunch, wanna come?"

Remy looked down at their hands and couldn't help keep the grin off of her face. Even the slightest touch from Allison sent shivers down her spine.

"Actually that's where I just went," Remy said, noticing Allison's face drop considerably as soon as the words had left her mouth. "I went down there to get us both some lunch," Remy quickly explained when she realised how Allison had interpreted her previous statement. "But being the usual hospital cafeteria, there was nothing in there that looked remotely tasty, or even edible, so..." Remy raised up her right hand which was still clutching onto the plastic bag from earlier.

Allison took it from her and opened it, pulling out several takeaway boxes with the word 'Franks' printed onto each one. It took her a moment, but eventually she recognised the name and logo and smiled widely up at Remy who returned one just as easily.

"You drove all the way to that diner just to get us lunch?" Allison asked, still smiling fully at her girlfriend who nodded slightly in response. Allison's grinned widened when she realised she'd just mentally referred to Remy as her girlfriend.

"I seemed to remember you liking the pancakes so I figured, why not?" Remy moved round the desk so that she could start pulling the food out. "Although, seeing as it is lunch, I did get us both a burger from there too," she glanced back up at Allison and smiled again as she handed her one of the boxes.

Allison couldn't help but smile back at her girlfriends thoughtfulness; Chase had never done anything as sweet as this when they were together. As Cameron thought about it more, she realised that Chase had never really done anything for her at all; It almost saddened her to think that she had spent the better part of nearly three years with this man when she could've potentially been with Remy. If it was anyone else she wouldn't have minded, but Remy wasn't anyone else, she was potentially someone she could spent the rest of her life with; even if that only meant ten more years. Allison's smile slowly faded as she involuntarily reminded herself of Remy's diagnosis. She hated that life was so unfair, how someone so amazing as Remy couldn't fully appreciate the amount of time that everyone else was able to. She knew they'd have to speak about it eventually, it wasn't as if they could ignore it forever.

Remy noticed Allison's fallen smile almost straight away. She watched cautiously as her girlfriend seemed to zone out, thinking about something that was quite clearly upsetting her. "Hey, Ally, you okay?" Remy asked with the concern evident in her voice.

Allison came out of her thoughts when she heard Remy address her. She nodded her head at the brunette and carried on helping to unpack the food. Yes, they did need to talk about it, but not today Allison decided.

Remy didn't quite believe the reassuring nod, but she carried on anyway. If Allison wanted to talk to her she would. If there was one thing that Remy Hadley understood, other than medicine, it was the need for privacy.

The two ate their lunches with an ongoing casual conversation between them. Both were thoroughly enjoying their time with the other, with Allison really appreciating the prolonged work break. Knowing that she had to get back to work at some point however, Allison let out a small sigh and finished off the last of her pancakes.

"I should really be getting back to work, I'm actually supposed to be working in the ER this afternoon," Allison stated regretfully as she picked herself up and began clearing up her rubbish covered table. Remy frowned slightly but knew the other woman was right, she did have a job after all.

"Hey, don't worry about the mess, I'll get it cleaned up. You get back to work, I'll be there in a bit to help out," Remy said as she gently grabbed the other woman's hands, forcing her to put the rubbish she was holding back down.

"Thank you," Allison replied sincerely with a small smile. "But don't worry, you can go home afterwards, the ER looks pretty slow today anyway. Besides, it is your day off." She added as she squeezed Remy's hands slightly.

"You sure?" Allison nodded and smiled again. She hesitated for a moment before reaching up on her toes to kiss the brunette gently on the lips. Remy grinned as Allison pulled away, but pulled away herself when the blonde leant back in.

"As much as I would love to, and believe me when I say _love to.._ I think we should wait til _after_ an official date before we start making out in your office." Remy smirked and Allison pouted slightly at the loss of contact, but she knew that Remy was right. She didn't want to rush it either.

"So when Is this official date?" Allison question as she wrapped her arms around Remy neck, raising an eyebrow as she did so.

"Soon, I promise." Remy smiled and rested her hands on Allison's waste momentarily before spinning her around and directing her towards the door. "Now go and save lives."

Allison let out an exasperated sigh as she carried on moving in the direction she was pushed in, causing Remy to grin at her reaction. She stopped in the doorway and turned back around to a still grinning Remy.

"Mmm, you taste like syrup," she said as she licked her lips slightly, smirked, and then left.

Remy was left stood alone in the middle of Allison's office, feeling slightly giddy at the brief contact she'd had with the blonde and the syrup comment. She found herself subconsciously licking her own lips before shaking her head and focusing her attention back on the task at hand; cleaning up her girlfriends office.


	15. Chapter 15

Allison had finished her shift at the hospital, eventually. She was supposed to have finished about four hours ago, but there had been another major crash on the roads caused by the weather yet again, and hence a lot of people in the emergency room seeking medical attention. They were actually so busy that Cuddy had somehow managed to convince House to come and help - though he didn't really do much and retired to his office after a couple of hours, PSP in hand.

Allison had mentally debated about it, but eventually decided to call Remy in, even though she'd told her to go home earlier. She felt bad - it was the woman's day off, but she needed as many doctors as possible and she knew that Remy wouldn't mind.

So, here the both of them were, at approximately two in the morning, finally finishing for the day. They had both retired to the doctor's lounge where they discovered, to both of their surprise, it was completely desolated. There had been many doctors rushing around the hospital earlier, all trying to sort through the chaos that had been unloaded upon them rather abruptly. Although as the situation was eventually under control, fewer and fewer doctors were left remaining in the ER. They both figured that most of them had either gone home or gone to a spare hospital room to try and get some much needed sleep.

"I'm sorry for calling you in," Allison apologised as soon as they'd entered the room and were finally able to talk.

"Don't wor-" Remy began but didn't finish.

"It's just, the ER was completely hectic," Allison continued. Remy opened her mouth once more to speak but to no success, "And there were hardly any doctors and there were so many patients and -" Allison's ramblings were cut of mid-sentence by a pair of lips being pressed lightly against hers.

"Sorry, I didn't know how else to shut you up," Remy smirked as she pulled away and looked at the woman in front of her who still had her eyes clothes and lips partially parted.

"You don't have to justify anything Allison. I get it, the ER was swamped and you needed help. Besides, it meant that I got to see you sooner than expected." Allison had finally recovered and was now smiling at Remy, feeling slightly giddy at her last comment.

"What happened to no kissing before the first date?" Allison enquired whilst smirking slightly, not that she objected to it at all.

Remy smiled before shrugging and standing up, "I panicked, you kept rambling on and I needed to do something to shut you up. Anyway, that wasn't the rule."

Allison furrowed her brows in confusion.

"But earlier you said-" This time Remy cut Allison off.

"Earlier I said that we shouldn't be making out in your_ office._I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything about the doctor's lounge," Remy replied with a smug look as she turned her head around and winked at the blonde behind her. Allison rolled her eyes playfully as she too stood up and wandered over to her girlfriend, placing her arms around her front and her head on her shoulder when she eventually reached her. Remy smiled at the contact and turned around so that they were face to face, foreheads touching.

"You know, House seemed pretty suspicious earlier today," Remy stated off topic, suddenly remembering her encounter with her boss that morning. She had meant to bring It up earlier while the two of them were eating lunch, but ultimately decided against it. She watched in amusement as Allison quickly backed off, eye's wide with worry.

"What do you mean? Do you think he knows?" Allison pulled away and started pacing back and forth at the possibility of House already knowing about her new relationship, and more importantly a new relationship with another woman. She wasn't ashamed of Remy, but she didn't exactly want to go public with it yet either.

"Don't worry, I didn't give anything away. He's suspicious, and he'll keep prying until he knows for sure; but at the moment he doesn't suspect too much."

Remy sat down on the arm of the nearest sofa, watching Allison carefully as she did. She didn't think that the blonde would respond this strongly.

"But It's House! He'll figure it out sooner rather than later, and when he does..." Allison trailed off as she went to sit at the other end of the sofa Remy had placed herself on.

"When he does, what?" Remy asked, slightly confused.

"I don't know what he'll do, but it's House, so It won't be anything good." Allison frowned as she curled her legs up underneath her and crossed her arms over her chest. "And no doubt he'll threaten to tell everyone," Allison added in a rather agitated breath.

The blonde's last statement piqued some interest from Remy. "You don't want people to know about us?" Remy asked as she glanced over to Allison, not sure whether or not to feel hurt at the comment.

Allison sat quiet for a moment before gently shaking her head. "Of course I do...just not right away, and especially not from House. This is all new to me, I just need a bit of time to adjust, okay?" Allison picked herself up and walked over until she was stood in front of Remy, gently taking her hands in her own and intertwining them.

Remy couldn't help but smile at the contact and looked up from their hands into Allison's eyes. "Of course," Remy nodded in agreement and watched as Allison returned the smile.

"Thank you...again," Allison grinned as she leant in and captured the brunettes lips for a brief few seconds, desperately wanting it to last longer but knowing full well they were in a rather public area.

Remy's grin matched Allison's previous one as they broke apart, finding it hard to stop herself from leaning back in, especially when Allison bit her bottom lip to suppress a smile – simultaneously the sexiest and cutest thing Remy had ever witnessed anyone do, ever.

Both women simultaneously groaned as they heard a pager go off.

"It's me," Remy said dryly, holding up the device to see who had interrupted them. "It's Chase, apparently we actually do have a case... at half two in the morning," she sighed after reading her watch, really not wanting to go and do a differential after working in the ER most of the day and some of the morning.

"I could come and help?" Allison asked, feeling slightly guilty that Remy had to go back into work and she was allowed to go home.

Remy shook her head and smiled. "No Allison, go home and get some sleep. Besides, if you came to help it would make House even more suspicious," Remy pointed out with a smile.

Allison nodded in agreement as she stepped away and allowed her girlfriend to stand up giving her a quick peck on the cheek before she could leave.

"Text me to let me know you got home safely," Remy called from over her shoulder as she headed down the corridor en route to the diagnostics room, leaving behind a wide smiling Allison.

* * *

The rest of the team were already present by the time Thirteen managed to get to the differential room. She would've been quicker but she decided that a coffee was a necessity if she was going to be any help towards their new case. House stared her down as she walked into the room and took a seat.

"How Is It that you arrived after everyone else, yet you were the only one to already be here?" House questioned as soon as Thirteen sat down.

"Not important." Thirteen dismissed the question.

"Were you too busy with Cameron?" House asked with a small smile, obviously amused with whatever thoughts had just bombarded his mind.

"Not relevant." Thirteen deferred again as she picked up a folder and casually started looking through it.

"Wait, you were with Allison?" Chase looked up and asked, suddenly interested about the discussion his fellow colleague and boss were having.

"Again, not relevant." She addressed the Australians question without even looking up to meet his gaze.

"How is it not relevant? She's my -" Chase started again, beginning to feel quite angry and jealous with the brunette in the room.

"She's your what?" Thirteen glared at the man as she cut him off mid sentence, beginning to lose her patience with the amount of questioning happening. "Ex-wife?" She raised her eyebrows at him, almost challenging him for an argument. She watched in amusement as Chase tensed his jaw several times before letting out an angry sigh and looking back down at the folder.

"Interesting..." House interrupted the brief silence with a pondering expression.

"Not really," Thirteen dead panned as she met his stare. "I was down in the ER helping. So yes, technically I guess I was with Allison. Everyone happy now?" She asked sarcastically, really wanting to drop the subject and get down to the medicine. She couldn't help but notice the rather envious look that had briefly appeared across Foreman's face, dismissing it when she realised she probably just imagined it. The look on Chase's face however, definitely there.

"For now.." House responded as he stared the brunette down a moment longer. "Twenty two year old male, collapsed whilst he was-" House started the differential but came to a halt when the sound of Thirteen's phone was heard going off in her pocket.

Remy inwardly groaned as she quickly reached into her pocket and stopped her phone from making any further sound, mentally smacking herself for not putting It on silent when she'd told Cameron to text her earlier. Rookie mistake. House grinned with a knowing expression, but to Thirteen's surprise, and the rest of the teams, said nothing and instead went straight back to addressing them about the patient.

"Taub, go and do the blood tests," House ordered as he put the lid back on his pen and threw it onto the table, walking back into his office and closing the blinds – presumably intending to get some sleep, which all four ducklings envied at this point.

"I'll help," Thirteen offered straight away as she picked herself up and followed the short man out of the room. Taub was definitely the best option out of the three of them. The other two would no doubt be asking her questions any time they got the chance, so she decided to keep those opportunity to a minimum, knowing Taub couldn't care less with what was going between her and Cameron.

Or so she thought.

"So what's going on between you and Doctor Cameron?" Taub asked, briefly looking up from his microscope to make eye contact with Thirteen.

Thirteen threw her head back with a large groan. "Really? You're going to go on about it too?" She questioned, slightly agitated at all of her colleagues sudden interest with her personal life. Well, not sudden, but it was definitely more full on than what she'd experienced in the past.

Taub shrugged, "No, I was just intrigued as to why she'd text you at two in the morning." He stated matter-of-factly as he focused his attention back onto the equipment in front of him.

"Who said it was Allison that text me?" Thirteen retorted, effectively dropping the conversation. She mentally smacked herself when she realised she'd referred to Cameron as Allison, knowing by the subtle smirk Taub was wearing that he had caught it too, but had thankfully decided not to say anything.

Realising however she had still yet to check her phone, Remy dug into her lab pocket and flipped open her phone so that she could read the message that had almost blown their cover.

**I'm home. We both have the day off tomorrow so maybe we could do something? x**

Remy smiled as she read Allison's text, but decided not to reply just in case she was already asleep and her phone would wake her up. She'd just text her tomorrow morning she decided, hopefully with another case solved.

"I don't believe it." Taub stated all of a sudden, sounding slightly baffled.

Thirteen shut her phone and placed it back in her pocket before standing up and walking over to her colleague.

"What is it?" She stared at the screen in front of them both.

"The test's were positive." Taub answered, still completely amazed.

"You mean our patient actually has... are you sure? " Thirteen grinned at the revelation.

"I double checked. _Triple _checked actually," Taub replied as he too stared at the results in front of them. "Lupus. Our patient has _Lupus_," he confirmed before shaking his head. "House is going to love this," he grinned back at the brunette as the two of them left the lab and headed back up to the office.

* * *

It was almost five in the morning by the time Remy eventually reached her home. She slung her coat and shoes over one of her chairs and headed straight for her bedroom; sleep was definitely all she wanted to do at this point.

She shuffled into her room and threw herself down onto the double bed, not even bothering to get undressed first - that required way too much effort. Making sure that her alarm was switched off (she really didn't want to be woken up at seven in the morning on her day off) she got comfortable in-between her sheets.

Her mind quickly went to thoughts of Allison as she laid there with her eyes closed. She kept recapping the conversation they'd had earlier, about their relationship and the possibility of House meddling or finding out about the two of them.

Remy completely understood the blondes doubts of people finding out about them. When she first had a girlfriend, despite how young she had been, she still felt very apprehensive about coming out as a couple. Maybe it would be even harder for Allison because they were adults now.

Still, Remy couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that Allison didn't want to share their new found relationship. She'd been in situations like this before, where she had been involved with someone who had ultimately ended things between them because they couldn't deal with the social implications that it may or may not cause.

Remy was tired of being an experiment. She was tired of getting hurt and putting her heart on the line because she trusted the other person to eventually take the big step and show that, yes, they were two girls, who were in fact together.

After thinking it over for a few minutes, Remy decided that Allison wasn't one of those people. That she wasn't an experiment to her and it would happen eventually, but in her own time.

Smiling, Remy thought back to the text she had received earlier from her girlfriend. It had only been about four hours since she'd last seen her, but she as already waiting impatiently for tomorrow so she could go and see her, and maybe even have their first official date.

* * *

Several loud knocks woke Remy from her slumber the following day. She groaned into her pillow as she waited for the sounds to go away. Eventually realising that whoever was disturbing her much needed sleep this early in the morning was not planning on giving up any time soon, she decided to get up and answer the door.

Letting out an agitated sigh she rolled herself out of bed and shuffled across her apartment until she reached the front door, readying herself to dismiss whoever it was stood on the other side. Or maybe not. Remy's eyes went wide as the door swung open and revealed the beautiful face that was Allison Cameron. She couldn't help but smile at the unexpected presence of her girlfriend.

Allison grinned when the door finally opened. "I almost gave up," she watched the brunette's expression change from irritated to happy within a matter of seconds.

"Allison," Remy grinned back. "Why are you here so early?" She suddenly questioned, brows furrowing slightly. It's not that she wasn't happy to see her, the visit was just unexpected.

"Early?" Allison answered with a question of her own, smile dropping when she realised that the woman was serious. "Remy.. did I wake you up?" She asked suspiciously, taking the time to properly look at the woman in front of her, suddenly noticing her dishevelled appearance.

Sensing the confusion in Allison's voice, Remy stayed silent for a few seconds. "What time is it?" She eventually asked in a quiet voice.

"Almost three.. in the afternoon." Allison replied with a look of disbelief.

"Oh."

"What time did you get in last night?" The blonde asked in a concerned voice, taking a step forward so that she was closer to Remy and able to place a hand on the woman's arms.

"About five I guess.." Remy said frowning, still slightly thrown at the fact she'd slept in that long. She had never been a morning person but she wasn't normally a heavy sleeper either, noon was normally the latest she would wake up, regardless of whatever time she went to bed the previous night. The frown disappeared when she felt warm hands gently link into hers.

"You didn't text me back last night.. or this morning. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Allison explained her reasoning for currently being stood outside of the brunette's apartment. "But apparently you were just sleeping," she chuckled lightly and grinned.

Remy couldn't help but smile at Allison's concern. Realising that she still hadn't actually invited Allison into her apartment, she stepped aside and motioned for the blonde to come in. To her surprise Allison shook her head and stepped back a little.

"Cuddy called me earlier. My day off has been cut short," Allison rolled her eyes at the typical nature of her job.

"Oh," Remy replied, slightly disheartened and silently scolding herself. If she'd gotten up earlier maybe the two of them could've spent half the day together. She had planned on asking Allison on their first official date tonight as well.

"But_.._" Allison started, interrupting Remy from her thoughts. "I have this evening off and hopefully tomorrow too." She bit her lip anxiously, hoping that the brunette would pick up on her hint.

"Oh," Remy repeated, this time with a smile. "Well in that case, how would you feel about having this first official date?" She asked with a confident smile.

Allison beamed back. "I'd love to."

The two of them grinned at each other for a while longer. "Great. I'll pick you up at around 8?" Remy asked.

Allison grinned again as she nodded her head in agreement. She hesitated slightly before dropping Remy's hands and taking another step back so that she could walk away from the apartment. It had taken most of her willpower not to kiss the younger doctor right then and there, but she knew that it would be worth it if they didn't have any more intimate contact before their date.

Remy watched the blonde go until her car drove out of sight. Smiling slightly she stepped back into her apartment and threw herself down onto the couch, already trying to plan for their upcoming evening together.

It had been two hours since Allison's appearance, and Remy was no closer to figuring out what they would be doing tonight for their date. She groaned in frustration as she leant against her kitchen table. The obvious choice would just be a simple romantic meal, but Allison had told Remy that she wasn't ready to make their new relationship public yet, and Remy had only just realised she hadn't completely understood what the blonde had meant by that. She could have just meant at the hospital, or maybe she wasn't ready for anyone to see them together in public in general – even strangers.

Taking that into consideration pretty much limited what they could actually do. If Remy wanted it to be somewhat intimate, it couldn't be too public. She racked her brains for any ideas, desperately wanting to think of something that would suit the both of them. Surprising to most people, Remy was actually quite an intimate person in relationships. She loved romance and the simple physical gestures that went along with it, and she wanted that with Allison.

She drummed her fingers across the wooden surface as she waited for any ideas to pop into her head. She was taken out of her thoughts when a loud bang was heard coming form her window, making her jump. Walking over to the clear glass she couldn't help but smile as she watched some her neighbours kids running around having a snowball fight, giving a small wave of apology to the brunette when they spotted her watching them from her apartment.

She smiled back at them and watched as they carried on with their activity, laughing to herself slightly when one after each other they slipped on a patch of ice. Her smile turned into a grin when an idea hit her.

**Wrap up warm for tonight x**

The brunette sent the text to her girlfriend with a grin on her face before heading out of her apartment in order to get things sorted for their upcoming date, knowing exactly where they were going and what they would be doing.

* * *

**Next chapter is their first date, how exciting! Anyone wanna guess what it is they'll be doing? ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Apologies for the slow-ish update (yet again). Life's been pretty hectic, but I've finally managed to finish their first date, woo!**

**Also, I can't believe I'm only 1 review away from ****100**** reviews! That is a massive thing for me and I just want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed and stuck with this fic so far, your support means a lot, like really! **

**And to the guest reviewer who now has an armada - I know how you feel ;)**

* * *

Allison Cameron was leaving Princeton Plainsboro for the day, happy that her unexpected shift was finally over. She was slightly glad that today had been a slow day that hadn't required much for her to do other than paperwork. The ongoing thoughts about her date later that day with Remy hadn't left her mind the whole time she sat working, and she often caught herself daydreaming rather than filling in forms. Smiling, she headed towards the front doors.

"Doctor Cameron!" A loud voice called her attention the second her left foot hit the ground outside of the hospital.

Allison scrunched her face up as soon as she recognised the voice of Lisa Cuddy. She was very tempted to keep walking, pretend she hadn't heard her boss call after her. The only reason the dean would have to call her back as if she wanted her to work a few more hours, and Allison really didn't want that to happen.

She hesitated for a moment before stopping and turning around to face the older woman, ultimately deciding that ignoring her boss probably wasn't the wisest thing to do.

"Yes Doctor Cuddy?" She addressed the dean with a forced smile.

The dark haired woman smiled back as she caught up to the blonde. "I know I've already called you in on your day off.." she began with a timid smile.

_I should have kept walking_ Allison mentally scolded herself.

"But we've just had a big crash come into the ER," Cuddy continued as she ignored the grimace on the blondes face. "Most of the other Doctors have already left.. If you wouldn't mind staying for a bit longer?" Cuddy asked, even though it was more of a demand. Cameron wasn't in the position to say no to her boss.

Allison sighed slightly before nodding.

"Thank you," Cuddy said sincerely. "You'll only be in an hour tops, I promise." With that, she walked away back into her office.

Allison cursed under her breath before retracing her steps and heading back into her department, glancing at her watch as she walked. 6:15pm. If Cuddy was right, maybe she'd still have enough time to get home and get ready for her evening with Remy.

Being the cautious person she was however, Allison decided to contact the brunette and warn her just in case. She dug around in her pockets as she stood waiting for the elevator to come back down to the ground level. Her brows furrowed when she couldn't locate the small object, making sure to double check everywhere.

She cursed again when she realised she'd left the stupid thing at home. She could use the phone in her office in the ER, but she didn't know Remy's number off by heart. Before registering what she was doing, Allison turned around and made her way towards the deans office. She knocked on the door lightly and walked into the room.

"Cameron?" Cuddy asked, confused as to why the blonde had suddenly appeared in her office. "How can I help you?" she asked professionally.

"I forgot my phone, would you mind if you gave me a number?" Allison asked.

Cuddy frowned slightly. It was against hospital policy to give out private details – which included phone numbers, even though she knew Allison Cameron well enough to know that she wasn't lying about forgetting her phone and wouldn't do anything unethical with a number if she did in fact give it to her. Deciding that she owed the blonde somewhat for making her work on her day off, she eventually nodded.

"Okay. Whose number do you need?"

"Re-" Allison froze.

What was she doing? She couldn't just ask for Remy's number, that would be way too suspicious. Why on earth would she need to contact the brunette after being asked do work a bit later, unless they were supposed to be meeting. Of course they could be meeting as friends, but she definitely didn't want to take the risk of someone already finding out.

"Allison?" Cuddy addressed the blonde by her first name, sensing something off with her employee.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Allison mumbled quickly before turning around and practically running out of the office. She let out a big breath as she rested her back on one of the hospitals walls. How could she have been so careless? She'd have to be a lot more discreet If she had any chance of hiding the new found relationship from House.

Refocusing her mind, Allison set off once again to the ER department, aiming to deal with the sudden crash as quickly as possible so she could get ready for her date.

Lisa Cuddy watched as the doors quickly behind the blonde exiting her office. She grinned to herself knowingly before ducking her head back down to finish off her paperwork, making a mental note not to mention this particular encounter with House later on.

* * *

It was roughly 7:30pm when Allison arrived back at her apartment. She had stayed in the ER longer than she would've liked, but couldn't bring herself to leave when there were people suffering in her department. She became a doctor to help people, regardless of whether she had an extremely attractive girlfriend picking her up for dinner.

The drive back to her place gave Allison the first chance all day to sit in quiet and actually think about tonight in depth. She wondered what Remy had planned for the two of them, suddenly becoming nervous at the idea of publicly displaying their relationship. She still didn't know exactly how she felt about it, this was all completely new territory to her after all.

Three months ago if someone had told her that in twelve weeks time she would be on her way home to get ready for a date with Remy Hadley, she would've laughed at the sheer absurdity of the comment. Allison was straight. Always had been, always would be. Never had Cameron experienced even a slight attraction to any other women, noticing their beauty maybe, but not sexually attracted.

And then she found Remy. There was no denying the brunettes obvious attractiveness, along with her humour, personality, and every other aspect of the woman that seemed to be perfect. Allison could see how Remy had won over so many people, both men and women, in the past. Her brilliant charm was natural and completely irresistible.

Practically sprinting into her apartment, Allison quickly searched for her phone, hoping that Remy wouldn't mind postponing their date by about fifteen minutes – enough time for Allison to get ready. Upon retrieving her phone, she smiled at the indication of a new text from the very woman she was just about to contact. Her smile fell when she wondered why Remy would text her before their date, silently hoping that she hadn't cancelled it.

Evident relief washed over Allison's face as she opened the message and read, pleased that they were still on for tonight. Her brows furrowed in confusion at the instruction in front of her though, suddenly very interested in what Remy had planned for the both of them this evening.

Deciding that she now didn't need the extra time to get dressed, needing only to throw on some warm clothes rather than a dress, she placed her phone back on her bedside table and went to go and get ready.

* * *

Remy took a deep breath as she walked up to the blondes apartment door. She didn't know why she was nervous, she had had plenty of first dates before this, none of them managing to psych her up as nearly as much. Then again, those first dates hadn't involved Allison Cameron.

Slowly letting the air out of her lungs, Remy took the last step forward towards the door before giving a short, confident knock. She could faintly hear the rustling of someone on the other side as she stood there waiting patiently. A few seconds later the sound of the lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing the sight of Allison, looking as nervous as Remy felt, though still smiling broadly as she looked at the brunette in front of her.

"Hey," Remy greeted, a charming smile suddenly appearing across her face.

"Hi," the blonde replied as she timidly bit down on her bottom lip.

Remy couldn't help but smirk at this, finding Allison's shyness completely adorable.

"You ready to go?"

"Almost," Allison replied, stepping to the side as a way of inviting Remy in. The brunette gave a small smile as she stepped into the blondes apartment.

"Which one?" Allison asked as she held up two coats.

Remy raised a questioning brow at the blonde.

"When you said wrap up warm I didn't know how warm," Allison explained with a small laugh, holding both items of clothing up again so that Remy could pick one.

Remy chuckled lightly as she nodded her head in understanding. "This one," she said as she took the warmer looking coat from the blonde. "It's gonna get pretty cold."

Taking a few small steps back, Remy opened the coat and smiled. Allison couldn't help but grin when she realised what the other woman was doing.

"Are you always this charming?" She asked with a chuckle, turning around so that she was facing away from the brunette and holding her arms up slightly.

"Mmhmm," Remy confirmed as she slotted the raised arms into the sleeves, turning the blonde round when she was done so that she could do the front too. "Only to people worth it though," she smirked as she buttoned the coat up, eyes never leaving the blue ones in front of her.

She couldn't help but grin when Allison flushed red at her comment, desperately trying to look anywhere but Remy's direction.

"All done," Remy stated as she took a step back. "Ready to go now?"

Allison grinned as she nodded her head, grabbing a woollen hat and gloves as she lead the way out of her apartment and into the open. It was already dark and the temperature had dropped significantly compared to what it had been an hour ago when Allison arrived back at her apartment.

"Where are we going?" Allison asked as she made sure the door was locked, briefly glancing to her side to see Remy waiting patiently for her.

Remy smiled smugly as she gave a small shrug. "You're gonna have to wait and see," she deferred, stretching out her arm and offering the blonde her hand as she finished locking up the apartment and turned to face her fully.

Realising that was all she was going to get from the brunette, Allison simply rolled her eyes and took a hold of the offered hand, trying to hold back the grin threatening to spread across her face caused by the smallest contact with the other woman.

"We're not taking your car?" Allison questioned as the two of them walked pass said vehicle and onto a deserted pathway.

"It's not that far, thought it would be nice to walk," Remy explained as she flashed the blonde a smile and pulled the two of them further along.

One ten minute walk later and the two of them eventually reached the end of whatever path they had been using. Even though they were still fairly local, Allison had no idea where she was being taken. Remy lead them down more and more deserted pathways, slowing down on the last few as the street lamps gradually dwindled out and forced them to use the moons gentle light for guidance instead.

"We're here," Remy stated simply as she came to a stop.

Allison raised a brow in confusion, looking around for any sign of their date. She returned her gaze to the brunette after she heard a small chuckle that broke the momentary silence that had settled around them. Remy simply motioned with her head to a small clearing only a few metres away from them, hidden slightly by the surrounding trees and shrubbery, urging Allison to go forward.

Still looking slightly sceptical, Allison dropped Remy's hand and walked the few extra steps, dodging a few branches here and there before stepping through onto the other side

"Oh my god, Rem.." Allison breathed out, completely in awe of the sight in front of her. "Did you do this?" She asked, managing to tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her and look back towards her girlfriend who had since followed her through.

Remy grinned. "You like it?"

"Like it? I love it! It's so beautiful," Allison focused her attention once again on the sight in front of her.

They had entered a fairly small, enclosed area, lit up by a few well placed lights, scattered around the border of the confined space. A pond lay in the middle of the opening, catching Allison's attention instantly as the frozen water reflected the small sources of light, creating a wonderful mirror shine to the ice. Allison's gaze focused back on the furthest side of the area, where she could faintly see the outline of where she presumed they would be for most of the evening.

"Come on," Remy took hold of Allison's hand once again and slowly led her around the edge of the frozen water until they reached the now more visible destination.

Several large thick blankets were laid out on the ground, placed purposely on a slight slope to make it as comfortable as possible. Surprisingly the area was actually pretty comfortable and warm, and the two of them waisted no time in settling down there, Allison now extremely happy Remy had chosen the warmer coat for her.

"What's in there? Food?" Allison questioned as she watched the brunette pull over a large bag and start to unzip it.

Remy grinned slightly but shook her head. "Food's in that one," she nodded behind her.

Allison turned around and noticed a large food hamper for the first time since they'd sat down.

"Oh." She turned back round to face Remy with a hint of confusion, wandering what was in the other bag exactly.

"I guessed a six?" Remy asked, trying not to laugh at Allison's completely surprised features.

Allison shook her head furiously. "You can not make me do that," she rejected the proposal straight away. Remy gave a small pout as she moved the ice skates closer to Allison, determined in getting the blonde to agree.

"It's not safe! What If I fall through the ice?" She asked, slightly joking, knowing full well that the ice was way too thick to break.

"I always come here to skate, trust me, the ice is fine," Remy insisted, pushing the skates another inch or so further to Allison. "It's not deep enough to drown in anyway," she added.

She looked away from the blonde and preceded to put her own skates on, smirking slightly as she watched Allison hesitantly reach over and grab the other pair and remove her shoes to put them on.

"No, but I could still get hypothermia," Allison argued back in a small mumble, mostly to herself, but loud enough for Remy to hear.

Remy rolled her eyes playfully as she stood up and waited for the blonde to finish. "You're right, you could. If only there was definitely a doctor near by.. two would be even better." She replied sarcastically, smirking as Allison laughed at her teasing.

"Stop being such a smart ass and help me up," Allison teased back as she held her hands up for the other woman to take, struggling to find her footing in the unfamiliar footwear.

Remy laughed and grabbed the blondes arms as she pulled her up into a standing position, keeping hold of her hand until they had awkwardly walked down the small slope and onto the ice.

"I'm gonna warn you now, It's been about twenty years since I've done this.. and even then I wasn't very good." Allison stated as soon as her feet touched the cold surface, preparing herself for the almost inevitable situation she would find herself in at least once that night.

"I should have brought paintball guns to make this more fair," Remy teased as she glided effortlessly to the centre of the pond, amused as she turned around to watch Allison's cautious steps.

Allison gradually made her way towards the centre until she was stood in front of Remy. When they had first arrived, Allison had thought that the pond had looked fairly small; now that she was currently stood on it however she changed her mind.

"You'll get used to it after a few laps around," Remy said as she gave Allison a reassuring smile, pushing off again when the blonde had finally reached her.

"Hey!" Allison moaned, not willing to play cat and mouse with her girlfriend.

Remy just grinned in return. "Come on, you have to actually move to get better."

Allison rolled her eyes but knew that the brunette was right. Taking a small inhale, Allison scrunched up her face as she too pushed off. All was going well for a couple of seconds before she felt herself begin to lose balance, flailing her arms wildly as she tried to regain her composure, albeit not very successfully.

Remy laughed as she watched her girlfriend struggle, eventually deciding that Allison wasn't going to regain balance by herself any time soon. She skated the few metres it took to reach the blonde and rested her hands on Allison waist as soon as she got close enough, effectively steadying her.

Allison gripped onto Remy's shoulders as soon as the brunette was within reach. After being completely satisfied that she wasn't going to fall over, the blonde lowered her head onto the other woman's shoulder and let out a small laugh.

"I told you I wasn't going to be very good," she said in-between her giggles.

Remy returned the laugh as she took a step back and removed her hands from her girlfriends waist. She smiled reassuringly at the anxious expression she received from Allison as soon as her hands disappeared from the woman's side.

Much to the blondes relief, she watched as Remy's hands instead made their way to where her hands were currently rested on the brunettes shoulders, taking them in her own as she interlocked their fingers. As if silently telling the blonde what to do, Remy gently started skating backwards, leading Allison with her as their hands remained held.

"Show off," Allison teased with a small smile as she followed the brunettes lead and started skating around the frozen perimeter.

It only took around ten minutes or so for Allison to finally get the hang of it, but Remy insisted that she kept a hold of her hand anyway, just in case. The brunettes obvious desire to have some sort of contact with Allison made her feel slightly giddy, so she made no protests.

"So, you come here a lot?" Allison asked curiously as she glanced across to look at her girlfriend, now confident enough that she wouldn't fall over if she took her eyes off of the surface below them. Remy's earlier statement of _'I always come here to skate' _hadrandomly entered her mind.

"Actually, this is the first time I've been back here in about fifteen years," Remy replied honestly as she met the blondes gaze. "I grew up around here," she started to explain, piquing Allison's interest as she did so.

Even though the two of them had become good friends before their relationship, she had never really opened up about her past, or if she had done so it was very brief. Allison couldn't help but feel flattered that Remy was starting to trust her enough now that she felt able to share things about her chlidhood.

"This was my special area," Remy carried on with a grin that portrayed both embarrassment and pride. "No-one knew about this place except for me. I used to come down here every winter and skate for hours. I either told my parents that I was going to see a friend or I'd sneak out of the house without them knowing just to go here," she chuckled as she reminisced parts of her childhood.

Allison smirked as she imagined the rebellious form of teenage Remy Hadley sneaking out just so she could ice skate.

"When my mum died, my dad decided that it would be best for us to move, so we did." Remy smiled sadly as the two of them came to a halt.

Allison gently squeezed Remy's hand as she gave her a reassuring smile, realising how hard it must be for the other woman to talk about her now deceased mother.

"So this is the first time you've been back here since she died?" Allison asked.

Remy nodded in confirmation. "I loved growing up here, so moving back was something that I always wanted to do. As soon as I got my medical license, I did." Remy explained her decision simply.

"How long ago did you move back here?" Allison questioned, brows slightly furrowed in confusion as to why this was the first time in fifteen years Remy had been back here. She'd been working for House for nearly two years now, so she must have lived here for at least that amount of time Allison mentally reasoned.

Remy smiled, sensing the blondes confusion straight away. "About five years ago. I always wanted to come back to my special area," she grinned as she mentioned their current location. "It never felt right though," she went onto explain before smiling widely at Allison. "Until now," she grinned as she finally answered the blondes unasked question.

Allison blushed slightly as she smiled back widely at Remy, feeling slightly elated that the brunette felt that way.

"Come on, I'm getting hungry." Remy changed the subject as she pulled the two of them onto the bordering grassland and back over to the blankets she had laid out for them prior to their date.

The two of them successfully managed to eat their way through the entire food hamper that Remy had prepared earlier, both slightly surprised at how hungry the short time spent ice skating had actually made them. They were now sat side-by-side as Remy poured Allison a cup of hot chocolate; both silently thanking whoever it was that invented the flask.

As much as they were enjoying themselves, it was now approaching midnight, and the temperature had dropped once again. Even the many layers of coats and hats they were wearing had started to lose their effectiveness of blocking out the cold.

"So If this is your special area," Allison began so to break the comfortable silence between them, "does that mean that I'm the first person you've brought here?" She asked as she took a large sip of the hot beverage and rested her head slightly on Remy's shoulder, relishing in the warmth given off by both the drink and the woman next to her.

Remy paused for a few moments as she thought, eventually realising that yes, this was in fact the only time she had ever brought someone to this area she called her own. "I guess so," she answered as she looked down to the woman currently rested on her shoulder.

Allison sat back up and grinned at the revelation, feeling slightly honoured that Remy had never shared this particular part of her life with anyone but her. Remy smiled back at the woman facing her, trying to remember the last time she felt as content as she did right now with Allison sat next to her.

"What?" Allison asked with a small smile as she noticed the look on the brunette's face.

Remy shrugged. "I was just thinking about how happy I am," she answered out loud honestly for the first time in years. "And how adorable you look in that damn hat," she added with a grin as she looked on affectionately at the other woman.

The comment earned a smile from Allison, who at this point was glad that the cold had already reddened her cheeks so that Remy couldn't tell she was blushing. She watched as Remy's eyes flickered down to her lips, so quickly that she thought she imagined it; that is until she definitely saw the brunette lean towards her.

Remy eventually gave into the part of herself that had been nagging her to do this as soon as she laid eyes on Allison earlier that night. Leaning in ever so slightly, she placed a gentle kiss on Allison's lips before pulling away, smiling to herself in satisfaction when she saw Allison's eyes still closed and lips slightly parted.

Allison, about to open her eyes and protest at the lack of kissing, found herself pleasantly surprised when she felt Remy's lips back on hers, slightly more passionate than before but still soft. Allison wasted no time in gently trying to deepen the kiss, her urge to get as close as she could to Remy overtaking all of her other senses.

Remy was slightly taken aback by Allison's eagerness but responded almost instantly as she allowed their mouths to explore each others, raising one of her hands to cup Allison's face and the other to sit on her waist.

The kiss eventually broke, as soft as when it had first started, however the close proximity between them didn't diminish as their foreheads met in a shared sigh of satisfaction.

Remy licked her lips slightly before smirking. "I love hot chocolate," she commented as the flavour of Allison's drink suddenly became present on her taste buds.

Allison let out a small laugh, releasing a condensed breath in front of the both of them. The reminder of the cool temperature caused both women to inadvertently shake in unison.

"I think it's time to go," Remy stated quietly as she took Allison's hand in her own again and pulled her up. Allison nodded in agreement and the two of them packed up their things and began the walk back to Allison's apartment and Remy's car.

They reached their destination soon enough and quickly packed away the contents of their date in the the boot of Remy's car before walking back up to Allison's front door.

"Thank you for tonight Remy, it was wonderful." Allison thanked genuinely, trying to recall whether or not any of her fist dates had been quite as good as this one.

"You're welcome," Remy smiled a reply as she shuffled a few inches closer to the blonde.

Allison bit her lip in anticipation as she watched Remy approach her, slightly disappointed when she stopped only a few inches from her face.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully, knowing that at his present moment the two of them both had the day off again.

"Sure," Remy nodded slightly with a warm smile, edging even closer to the blonde after she had spoken, making an internal bet to see who would cave first.

"Goodnight," Allison whispered out softly, as if any loud noises would ruin the moment between them

"Goodnight Allison," Remy returned just as quietly, still lingering only a few centimetres away from the blondes face.

The staring competition lasted a few seconds longer before Allison finally tilted her head and planted a lingering kiss on Remy's lips.

"Goodnight," she reiterated quietly as she turned around and walked into her apartment, flashing the brunette a large smile as she shut the door behind her.

Remy grinned as she turned to walk back to her car, the wide smile never wavering during the time spent driving back to her own apartment; she'd won the bet.


	17. Chapter 17

Remy completed her morning schedule as she walked up the last flight of steps and directly towards the green door at the end of the corridor. She lifted her fist to knock, pausing when she noticed the number thirteen printed onto the wooden frame. She smirked slightly, wondering why she hadn't noticed it before.

Focussing her attention away from the number and back on the surface it marked, Remy tapped her fist lightly against the door a few times, and rung the doorbell just for good measure. It only took a couple of seconds before the door swung open to the sight of Allison, already dressed. She must be a morning person, Remy mentally noted as she gave the blonde stood before her a large smile.

"Remy, hi," Allison greeted with a wide smile of her own, clearly pleased to see the brunette stood outside of her home.

"I know you said you'd call me, but I was already out and thought I'd come over to see you," Remy explained. "Hungry?" She questioned with a small smile as she held a brown packet containing breakfast.

Allison eyed the bag hungrily as she stepped aside and nodded fiercely. "Definitely," she replied, the smell of the food now finding its way to her nose, making her stomach growl at the pleasant aroma.

Remy entered the apartment and stood off to the side as she waited for Allison to shut the door, not really wanting to to make herself comfortable until Allison invited her to do so. She trailed behind the blonde as they entered the kitchen, Allison taking the brown package containing their breakfast off of her as soon as she set foot into the room.

After finishing the breakfast Remy had brought for the both of them, the two women made their way back into the living room where Allison excused herself. Remy took the opportunity to have a quick glance around the room properly for the first time. Although she'd already spent several days there, she had yet to actually take in the surroundings or get a proper feel for the place.

She smiled as she looked at each of the many photo frames on display, with pictures ranging from Allison's early childhood to her university graduation. She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when she came across a photo taken at what looked like one of the hospitals Christmas party's; Allison stood with House's former team and the man himself, sporting a particularly grumpy look as a Santa hat was being placed on his head by Wilson.

"That was our first year there," came a voice behind Remy's shoulder.

Remy turned around to find Allison stood smiling at the photo she was currently observing, feeling slightly embarrassed that she'd been caught snooping.

"I'm surprised House was even there; the one's I've gone to he's always avoided at all costs, besides the one we've just had." Remy smirked at her boss.

Allison let out a light laugh. "That's one of the only one's he's been to, Cuddy threatened to get rid of his cable if he didn't attend."

"Oh yeah? What's stopped him coming to all the others?" Remy asked with a raised brow, knowing for a fact that her boss till had both his t.v and his cable. It was where they would often find him when they didn't have a patient. It was where they would often find him if they _did_ have a patient Remy noted with amusement.

"Well," Allison started with a grin, "lets just say that the evening involved a whole lot of unplanned alcohol and Cuddy banning House from ever coming to one of the hospitals party's again." Allison grinned as she remembered her old boss' antics. "I guess she figured that she'd be able to control him better this time round," Allison chuckled.

Remy let out a laugh as she rolled her eyes, not really expecting anything else from House. She turned to face Allison with a small smile before gently taking both of her hands in her own, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"So, what do you feel like doing today?"

Allison smiled shyly at the contact as she looked down at their interlinked fingers and then back up to face her girlfriend. "Don't know," she shrugged with a small grin.

Remy thought for carefully a moment before making a suggestion. "I heard there's a fair-like thing on tonight. We could go to that later?"

The brunette watched Allison carefully as she silently debated over her proposition. Remy realised that she'd essentially just asked Allison to take their relationship into a public setting, where a fair few people would be able to see them their together. She knew the blonde was still anxious about the whole thing, but she wanted to give her a chance to take control and step up to any doubts she may be having.

"Or we could just stay in and watch some films. I don't mind."

It had been a good thirty seconds since Remy had made her first suggestion, and Allison had yet to give an answer. Not wanting to pressure the blonde into doing anything she didn't want to, Remy decided to give her a way out If she felt she needed it.

Allison stayed quiet a few more seconds before shaking her head. "No. I think that the fair sounds like a good idea."

"You sure?" Remy asked gently, really not wanting to push it.

Allison nodded. "I'm sure. It sounds like fun." She smiled and gave Remy's hands a small squeeze of her own as a way settling the matter.

Remy grinned. "Okay, fair it is."

"Until then however, a few films does sound good," Allison smirked before pulling the two of them over to her sofa.

* * *

"What time is it?" Remy murmured quietly. She was currently half-sat half-laid on Allison's sofa with both her arms wrapped loosely around the blondes waist. They had been in this position since they'd started watching films that morning and she was too comfy to move and look at the time. Allison moved her head to the side slightly to get a look at the clock on one of her far walls.

"Nearly six. What time do you want to go?" She turned her again and leant back slightly so that she could look at her girlfriend properly.

Remy looked down into the blue eyes staring up at her and smiled. "Whenever you want. It's open til quite late, anyway."

Allison nodded before tapping both of Remy's legs and quickly jumping up. The brunette frowned at the loss of contact as soon as Allison moved away from her and shot her a questioning look.

"You said whenever I felt like it," Allison started with a smile. "I feel like going now."

Remy let out a little whine as she too stood up and made her way over to her girlfriend. "I thought you'd at least give me a few more minutes of cuddling," she pouted as her arms once again found their way around the smaller frame now stood in front of her.

Allison rolled her eyes good naturedly before lifting her arms up to rest gently around Remy's neck. She wished Remy would show this side of her more often, rather than just when she was with her, though she was glad she had the opportunity to witness this side of her at all.

She leant in closer to her girlfriends face before saying, "We can cuddle later, okay? Right now I want to go to the fair." Leaving her lips dangerously close to the ones facing her and tilting her head slightly, Allison smirked before eventually pulling away and heading over to the front door. "You coming?" She asked whilst wrapping a scarf around her neck.

Remy sighed in defeat before following the blonde to the front door and pulling on her own coat and scarf, playfully bumping her hip into Allison's as she did.

"What was that for?" Allison asked innocently, even though she knew full well what it was for.

"That," Remy started as she grabbed both ends of Allison's scarf and slowly pulled the woman into her, "was for being such a tease."

Allison let out a small moan as soon as Remy's lips found hers and kissed her gently, instinctively wrapping her arms back around the taller woman's neck and pulling her as close as possible.

"Ready?" Remy questioned with a grin, satisfied at turning her girlfriend into complete mush with one simple kiss.

Allison nodded, eyes still closed. "Ready," she breathed.

Taking one of Allison's hands in hers, Remy led the two of them out of the apartment and to her car she'd parked earlier, opening the passenger door for the blonde before sliding into the driver's seat and setting off for their destination.

* * *

Remy chuckled at the excited state of her girlfriend. Allison was currently stood at yet another game stand, awkwardly fumbling with several stuffed animals in one hand that she had already won whilst trying to win another. A few moments later and the blonde let out another squeal of joy as the man behind the stand handed her yet another addition to her already mounting collection of cuddly toys.

"What are you planning to do with all of these exactly?" Remy grinned as she took several of the animals into her own grip to help her girlfriend out.

"Is that your subtle way of asking for one of them Miss. Hadley?" Allison teased. Remy had played most of the games Allison had, but had yet to win anything, unlike the blonde who had been successful every single time. "If you want one you'll have to go and win one."

Remy smirked. "You only won them because you kept playing the shooting games," Remy observed. "That's an unfair advantage – you're practically a professional paint baller, remember?" The brunette teased back.

"Hardly," Allison scoffed but was unable to hide the knowing smile that crept onto her lips.

"Okay.. If you say so.." Remy dropped the subject with a small shrug of her shoulders, clearly having not changed her opinion.

Allison frowned slightly. "Fine. Pick a game for me to do that doesn't involve shooting, and I'll still win," she stated confidently.

Remy grinned as soon as her girlfriend took the bait. Stopping to observe their surroundings for a few moments her eyes eventually rested on what she had just decided to be Allison next challenge. A grin made it's way across her face.

"That one," she pointed.

Allison followed the direction of the brunettes fingers until her eyes rested upon a lone stall a few feet from them "Really?" she pouted before making her way across to the 'test your strength' game with Remy still grinning in tow.

"Really." The brunette confirmed with a nod.

Allison let out a small breath of defeat before turning around and handing Remy the rest of her winnings so that she could pick up the abnormally large hammer. Remy bit her lip to contain a laugh as she watched the blonde struggle to hold the object, let alone use it to hit anything.

Allison turned around at the light snorting she heard from behind, giving the brunette who was currently trying desperately to keep a straight face a playful glare. Taking a deep breath and focussing her attention back on the stall, Allison lifted her arms above her and brought the hammer down as hard as she could.

Remy couldn't stifle her laughter any longer as she watched the puck travel halfway up the tower before dropping back down again. This only spurred the blonde on further as she had another go, managing to get it just over two thirds of the way her second time and then three quarters of the way on her last go before eventually giving up and admitting defeat.

"Your turn."

Remy watched as the blonde edged towards her and offered the large hammer, not looking like there was any room for debate. The brunette grinned confidently as the two of them exchanged possessions and made her way over to where Allison had just stood. Flashing her girlfriend one final smile over her shoulder, Remy pulled the hammer up over her head and forcefully slammed it back down again, her effort rewarded with the sound of a dinging bell a few moments later.

Allison's draw dropped slightly at the sight, able to compose herself just as the brunette walked back over to her with a stuffed animal three times the size of the biggest she'd won earlier.

"Show-off," Allison mumbled with a smile, secretly impressed that her girlfriend had managed it with ease.

Remy laughed before offering the scruffy, brown furred teddy to Allison.

"I won it for you," she explained at the questioning look her girlfriend was giving her. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at how cliché that sounded.

Allison couldn't stop the grin as she took Remy's prize and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss. Remy smiled back, slightly surprised at the level of affection Allison had just willingly shown in public. It was dark, and there weren't many people around, but it was still a big step for the other woman, Remy thought. Taking a few more moments to stare into the blue eyes in front of her, Remy eventually took the blonde's hands and pulled them off again.

"Seriously though, what are you going to do with all of those?"

Allison glanced down at the stuffed toys as she thought. "I'll take them to the paediatrics department when I get into work tomorrow," she answered eventually. The sudden softness of Remy's lips on hers again caught her off guard but she didn't hesitate in returning the kiss as soon as it happened.

"You're amazing. Did you know that?"

Allison blushed slightly at Remy's words, slightly taken a back by the seriousness of her girlfriends voice as she looked her straight in the eye.

"Come on, I'm getting hungry." Remy smiled as they started walking again.

* * *

It was almost midnight, but Remy and Allison still found themselves wandering around all the attractions. After heading back to Remy's car to make a quick deposit of their winnings, the two of them had gotten some food before going on a few rides they had spotted earlier on.

"One more," Allison pleaded as she practically dragged Remy through the gradually thinning crowd of people, determined to get on this last attraction before the park closed in a few minutes.

Remy groaned slightly, not really wanting to go on another ride. That second hot dog was a bad idea she suddenly thought to herself, the prospect of going on another roller-coaster, or worse, something that spun fast, making her feel uneasy. Much to the younger woman's relief, she found herself being led to the large Ferris wheel near the entrance the two of them had spotted as they had first walked in.

It didn't take long before they were both seated and strapped in next to each other, despite how cramped it was and the extra space available. Looking around it seemed as if most other people had already gone home, with Remy and Allison being the only two on the ride.

"Thank you for taking me tonight, Remy." Allison thanked as they started to move upwards, resting her head lightly on the woman's shoulder as she spoke.

Remy smiled and looped her arm around the blonde's waist, pulling them even closer together. "Wasn't a bad second date was it?"

"This was our second date?" Allison asked with a smile.

Remy shrugged, "I guess so. Unless you didn't want it to be?" She asked, suddenly concerned that this wasn't the right setting to have a second official date.

"Of course I did," Allison sat back up to look at her girlfriend properly.

"Good," Remy smiled as the their carriage came to a halt at the top of the wheel, taking the opportunity to wrap her arm tighter around the blonde.

Allison smiled contently as she placed her head back down on Remy's shoulder, loosely wrapping her own arms around the brunettes waist. She honestly wished they could stay up there forever, just the two of them and nothing else. It was like nothing else really mattered to her any more, she only cared about the woman currently embracing her. Maybe this was what real love felt like, Allison thought all of a sudden. She'd certainly never felt like this before; not with her first husband and not with Chase, and she certainly couldn't remember a better feeling.

It only took a few seconds for Allison to realise she'd just essentially admitted to herself that she was in love with Remy. And she was. She loved everything about the brunette, her laugh, that charming grin of hers, and everything else she had come to know about her girlfriend in the last three or four months. She felt complete with her.

The gentle, prolonged touch of Remy's lips on the top of her head pleasantly brought Allison out of her thoughts as she pulled away and looked up into the green eyes staring back at her.

"You okay?" Remy asked with a soft smile.

Allison nodded and it only took another loving gaze from the brunette to give her the push she needed to put her thoughts into words.

"I love you."

It was quiet and hesitant, but Allison's unwavering eyes reinforced her confession. Remy was slightly taken aback, really having not expected those to be the words coming out of her girlfriends mouth. As soon as she comprehended them though she couldn't help but feel completely elated at the idea of Allison loving her. Her mouth opened to say something, but she found herself at a loss for words.

Allison became more and more uncomfortable, as well as nervous, as the silence went on. She looked down hurriedly, blushing furiously as she mentally scalded herself for saying the three words as early as this in their relationship. This was only their second date for God's sake!

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Allison murmured out quickly, shifting her way out of Remy's weakened grasp to try and get some distance. "It's just.. I thought that.. maybe.. I thought..." Allison gave up trying to explain her reasoning and scrunched her eyes up, wanting to take it back. That wasn't true though; she didn't want to take it back. She _did _love Remy, she just wished she'd chosen a more certain time to express those feelings.

The sudden jolting and slow movement starting again quickly knocked Remy out of her trance. She managed to recompose herself, frowning as she watched Allison's growing discomfort and hesitancy. She reached out to take hold of the blonde's ever retreating form, gently touching her face so that Allison would turn to face her again.

"Please, don't apologise," Remy whispered out as Allison turned to face her, though her eyes remained focused on her lap. "Hey, look at me."

Remy waited until Allison's eyes met hers properly before taking a deep breath, trying to figure out what she wanted to say.

"I didn't mean to hesitate like that," Remy apologised for her reaction, or lack thereof. "I just.. I wasn't expecting it." She explained honestly.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just-"

"You didn't make me uncomfortable." Remy interrupted before her girlfriend could apologise for doing nothing wrong again. "Allison, you have to understand. No-one has ever told me they loved me before. I just.. hearing you say that overwhelmed me. To hear that this beautiful, intelligent woman loves me.. I never thought I'd get the chance to be with someone like you, I never thought I'd deserve to. You could do so much better than me Allison, you could love whoever you wanted to and they'd love you back. So to hear that the woman I love loves me back.. It just doesn't seem real. I never imagined I could be as happy as I am now. You make me a better person, you make me want to _be _a better person, because I'll never be good enough for you."

"Rem.." Allison reached out to touch her girlfriends cheek, catching the single tear that had managed to escape those beautiful green eyes. "I don't want to love anyone else. I love _you_."

Remy's breath caught in her throat slightly at Allison's words. "I love you too."

The two of them met halfway in a desperate kiss, neither wanting to let it end, each of them longing for the others touch.

"I love you," Remy reiterated breathlessly against the blonde's lips as they pulled away, eyes still firmly closed.

It was at this point they came to a stop as they once again reached the ground. Remy stood and pulled Allison up with her, intertwining their fingers as they made their way out of the grounds and back towards Remy's car, all the while stealing quick glances of each other and grinning, neither having recovered from their earlier confessions.

* * *

It was roughly 1am when Remy pulled up into the car park next to Allison's apartment. She shut her engine off and turned to face the blonde. Before she was even able to say anything, Allison reached over and grabbed the keys from her hands before stepping out of the car.

Remy followed suit and stepped out of the car as well, teddy bear in tow, raising her eyebrows sceptically at her girlfriend who still held her car keys in one hand, promptly locking the doors with a click of a button as soon as the Remy's door had shut.

"Okay, I'll give," Remy relented. "Why have you got my keys?"

"Because," Allison started as she took Remy's free hand in her own again and pulling them off, "It's late, you're tired, and I'm not letting you drive all the way back to yours."

"All the way back?" Remy questioned with a smirk, knowing this was Allison's way of saying she didn't want her to go. "It's like a five minute drive," she argued back, though made no resistance as she was swiftly pulled into the blonde's apartment with the door shut quickly behind her.

Allison turned and gave the brunette a just-try-and-argue-with-me look with raised eyebrows as she took the large teddy from her grip. Remy grinned as threw her hands up in defeat before swiftly placing them on Allison's waist and pulling her closer and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Okay. I'll stay."

Allison grinned back as she led the two of them into her bedroom. After a quick change of clothes, they both slid into the double bed, Allison already making herself comfortable in Remy's arms as she gave off a small yawn. Remy smiled happily as she manoeuvred her arms around the blonde, pulling them closely together.

"Night Allison."

When Remy was instead met with the sound of deep breaths rather than a goodnight, she smiled to herself. She kissed the the blonde waves again and whispered another sincere 'I love you' before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Alright, serious question guys. Should I end this fic soon or what?**

**I have two sort of ideas/options. One involves wrapping this up fairly soon, the other involves adding some drama (which could possibly take up quite a few more chapters.)**

**I've loved writing this fic, and will quite happily continue to do so, but I want to know what my lovely readers want! **

**Drop me a review If you feel like it! :)**


End file.
